The Covenant: Come What May
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: 4th. Blair is haunted by a curse woven in evil & blood. She has always been alone but when she arrives in Ipwsich the connection she shares with Caleb is undenaible. Would they accept her if they knew her origin? The final battle is about to begin.
1. Prolouge

Blair Lehay stood alone at what the locals referred to as The Dells. It was a high cliff face curving around a beach below that was commonly filled with teens and loud music before moving out into a deep body of water. As she stood there she could sense the life forces of the people that resided in the nearby town of Ipswich. Even at such a distance Blair could sense the group of energies that stood out among the rest. It was easy enough for her to know that those energies belonged to the members of the Covenant whose possession of the Power helped them to easily stand out to anyone who could sense or feel the Power.

Blair sighed and stepped back away from the cliff the ragging water bellow causing a sense of unease deep within her. The time was beginning to draw near when everything would come to an end. Which way the path would lead even her abilities would not let her know. When the end finally came there would either be light and happiness or darkness and death.

It was her destiny to have come to Ipswich. Blair had become aware of that years ago. Even before she had realized that she was being pulled to Ipswich the course that had lead her there was already set. Unfortunately, that course had been filled with heartache and fear along the way.

There was reason for her to stop the darkness that haunted Ipswich. She had to break the curse that haunted her. She was unlike them and she had always thought it unfair that she had to bear the curse of what they had brought into being. Their darkness should have never been hers to bear. But, family could not be chosen, even family you hated with everything that you were. The evil they brought into her life had destroyed all the happiness and love she had once so easily thought was possible to possess and keep safe.

However, she had been wrong. Love, no matter how much you loved could not keep those you loved safe. She had been strong back then but had only been able to watch as one by one she lost anyone she had held dear. Even now as she looked out at the water she could remember the moment the car had hit the water and sunk into darkness. She remembered the agonizing feeling the water crushing down around her and stealing her breath. She could remember being pulled from the icy depths and the piercing pain in her heart when she was told her parents had not survived.

After that she had blamed herself for their deaths. She had been old enough to possess and use the Power her mother had always told her she was destined to possess. She was not like the males that inherited the Power. As a female her abilities were not as general but instead were honed to a more specific ability. Her Power was over the five elements of air, fire, earth, water and spirit. From a young age she had been able to use and skillfully control her powers especially the element of earth, finding enjoyment in helping flowers grow or to create small tremors to through of the balance of her . At times she would even mix the elements of earth and spirit in order to communicate with the animals that she so loved. She had even discovered that if she used a mixture of the elements with a strong concentration of the spirit element she could even heal, to certain extent. It also gave her a higher awareness for sensing and reading the energies surrounding her.

Despite her abilities with the elements, including the element of water, she had been unable to save her loved ones from their watery deaths. With an Power she could've saved them. She should've saved them. Instead she had let fear overcome her and in the end she alone had lived. She had loved her mother and the man that even at a young age she had always been aware was not her true father but had loved him as such. She loved them and yet she hadn't saved them.

The only family that she had left after the tragic accident had been her mother's sister. She had loved her aunt as well. And yet once again that love could not save her. The darkness that her mother and aunt had always warned her against soon found her. He come as she had been told her would. He who was nothing but evil. He who kept the curse she bared living on. The moment she first felt the evil within him she had recoiled in disgust and denied him what he wished of her, Power and partnership. When denied he had taken the life of the last person she had to love. Her aunt who possessed no Power of her own died and once again she had not been able to save her.

Blair could remember the feeling of being loved and loving in return. But now those feelings were buried deep inside within a memory of what once was. She had made friends, if she call them that. To be honest Blair could no longer remember the last time she had allowed herself to truly get close to another person. With the overhanging shadow of darkness that followed her she didn't want to risk losing another person she loved and so closed her heart off from others, protecting them as well as herself.

In Blair's mind all that was left to her was destroying the curse that had brought all the sorrow into her life. Destroying that darkness was all that mattered anymore. It was for that reason that she had come to Ipswich, the place where everything had begun and the place where everything would decided in the end. The curse that had been passed down to her through her god forsaken family was to bear but the true was not her's alone. Her brothers and sister that made up the Covenant of Silence were involved as well. Now that she had come into her full power it was for that reason that she had come to Ipswich, to seek them out and stand with them when the moment of the final confrontation came.

She could feel the darkness lurking nearby, watching her and waiting for his moment to strike and take what he wanted from her. To give him what he wanted would only mean her death and until an end was brought to him and his evil and the curse was broken she couldn't allow herself to be beaten. Whether she lived or died in the end didn't matter. When it was all over and her purpose was served perhaps she may start to forgive herself for what she hadn't been able to do and to live fully as she secretly wished to do. If died in the end she could die knowing it all over and that for not being able to save those she loved and had loved she deserved it and perhaps would meet them where ever death lead her.

The sound of the ragging waved echoed in Blair's ears reminding her of that day long ago. Sighing she turned away from cliff face and began to walk back toward the forest that lined the area around the Dells and the road that laid beyond it leading to Ipswich. With thoughts of her impending meeting with those that made up the Covenant of Silence, Blair walked silently through the darkness with her only companion a beautiful black sleek black cat with its one sapphire eye and one emerald colored eyed glowing brightly in the dark followed her closely.

Tomorrow she would meet for the first others who were like her. People she did not have to keep the secret of her powers from. The same people who if they knew of her origins she was sure they would turn on her as fast as she would turn on herself.

There was a brief moment where Blair had to force herself to push away the thought of friendship and achieving a closeness with someone. No matter how many times she reminded herself she couldn't have that, at least not for the time being, it didn't stop her from wanting it from deep within her heart. Because no matter how much she denied it her heart was lonely.

AN: Alright the first chapter for my new story for Caleb and Blair. As always let me know what you thought about my start. Id love to know what you thought!!!


	2. Ch 1: Unexpected Connection

The school was abuzz with news of a new transfer student. After the mishaps that seemed to follow new transfers into Spencer Academy the news had Caleb Danvers immediately on edge. With Desari and Chase still alive there was every chance that the new student was either of them or working for them. Some of his fears were calmed however when he heard the other students excitedly describing their new classmate. By the pieces of information he was able to overhear the student had no similarities with Chase or Desari. From what he heard the new student was female and depending on who he overheard her description varied. If it was guys describing her they called her dark mysterious and beautiful. Meanwhile girls whose jealousy and pride had been pricked described her as nothing special.

"It seems like we got some fresh meat coming in," Reid commented from beside him.

Looking to his friends who sat in a circle of comfortable chairs that had been set up in the commons area for student use for before and between classes. Caleb smiled as Reid's comment earned him a powerful jab to the gut from Reid's fiancé and his little sister. As much as he had hated it when his little sister and Reid had begun their relationship Caleb couldn't deny that Lux had been the best thing to ever happen to Reid and the two were obviously happy. However, no matter how much good Lux did for him she would probably never be able to bring an end to Reid's sarcastic and arrogant humor. Caleb had long ago tried to understand how Lux actually found Reid's arrogant sarcasm charming.

"Come on Caleb not every new transfer student is going to be psychotic," Pogue told his best friend as if sensing what Caleb had been thinking.

Caleb looked to his best friend who sat with his girlfriend, the ever gentle and friendly Peyton, Tyler's little sister, on his lap. Despite the assurance of his friend Caleb still could not push away the nagging feeling that told him something was going to happen.

"Pogue's right Caleb, not every new transfer student," chorused Gemma and Peyton who were both sending him insulted glares.

"Sorry girls," he apologized to his two friends with a smile.

Caleb knew his friends were right. He did have the tendency to sometimes over think things and automatically see the bad side. It was his job as leader to make sure no harm came to any of his friends. Even with that it wasn't fair to whoever the new student was to automatically think of them as a possible threat.

"I wonder when we're going to catch sight of our new classmate," commented Tyler from where he sat with his arm wrapped around Gemma.

Since the last incident where they had all thought Gemma was gone Tyler had barely let her out of his sight for more than a few hours. If the two didn't have class together it was almost as if they were being tortured.

"You're about to find out," a familiar voice replied from behind.

Looking to see who had spoke they found their friends Sarah and Kate. The two girls took the open seats within the circle of chairs before motioning down the hallway toward the front doors of the building. Just as they all turned their heads to see what the two girls were motioning toward they saw a tall raven haired girl wearing the Spencer uniform walked through the doors. From the distance down the hallway nearly everyone watched her in passing and yet she continued to walk as if she never took notice that she was being watched.

As she made her way closer she strangely after having complete ignored all the other students in the hall stopped and stood before where they all sat. There was a moment of silence as she quickly glanced over each of them before she spoke.

"You must be the Sons of Ipswich," she said as if it was something you heard every day.

The group was shocked into silence at being referred to the Sons of Ipswich by someone they had never meant before. It wasn't until the thought that she may have heard the reference from another student in the school that they quickly shook off the surprise. It was ridiculous of them to draw any conclusions from her using the term when nearly everyone else in school used in on a regular basis in reference to them as well. Perhaps it was only their recent confrontations with Chase and Damon that had them all on edge so easily.

"That's what they call us," Tyler laughed making the best attempt to not make it sound forced.

"My names Blair Lehay, I just transferred in," Blair introduced herself politely.

Little by little the group began to calm their nerves as they felt no ill will or evil coming from the girl standing before them. Blair took one of the few open seats left in the circle of chairs and as she continued to make small talk with his friends Caleb found himself studying the girl intently. Like his friends he didn't feel any evil intent coming from her but Chase had been good at hiding his true nature their first meeting as well. While she may not be an evil psychopath there was definitely something different about Blair Lehay only try as he might Caleb couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Blair seemed good natured enough. He couldn't help but feel as if her interaction with his friends was somewhat cold even for someone first meeting new people at a new school. Blair was the sort of girl who had a natural elegance to her beauty. She was tall and slim as well as graceful with features that would remind anyone of a lady of high status. Her skin was fair and smooth and her face done up with very little make up but looking as if she had spent hours putting on the little eye liner and light eye shadow that she had actually bothered putting on. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing touched with midnight blue when hit with the right light. The sleek mass of hair hung stick straight down to the middle of her back.

Without even realizing it the thought of wanting touch Blair's midnight colored hair to see if it was as soft as it looked suddenly came over him. Put off by the sudden thought Caleb shook it out of his head and turned his concentration back to reality and his attempt to sum up how trust worthy Blair was.

Suddenly his silent observations were interrupted when Blair as if sensing his thoughts suddenly turned away from her conversation with his friends. Turning away from them she brought her eyes to lock with his. In that moment that his brown eyes meant her violet ones it was as if a lightning bolt had suddenly shot from the sky and struck them both where they sat. In that moment Caleb felt as if he could see into her soul through her beautiful eyes, eyes a color he'd never seen before.

As he looked into them he could see a deep hurt as well as a deep loneliness within her. However, there was so much more to the moment than that. He suddenly felt as if for whatever reason an instant and undeniable connection had been forged between them. As he looked into her deep violet eyes Caleb felt his heart begin to race. He suddenly felt as if he had to know more about her and even more surprising was that he wanted nothing more than to do so. Whatever this strange new connection he felt for this lonely but mysterious girl was different than anything he had ever felt before, even with Sarah. At the pace his heart hammered and the whirlwind that was his mind Caleb suspected that whatever the connection was that was growing between them it was powerful and had the potential to become much more powerful than it already was. Only he couldn't quit put his finger on what it was that was in that connection.

While Caleb's mind wrapped around the sudden bombardment of thoughts and emotions Blair's mind was a complete jumble. She had had everything planned out and had been getting ready to ask them to meet her later where she would reveal herself and ask for their help. Until now there had been no reason to wait and beat around the bush. All her plans went flying out the window the moment her eyes locked with the deep chocolate brown ones of Caleb Danvers, the elder Son of Ipswich. What she felt in the moment they locked eyes was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had felt the mysterious connection form between them instantly and could see it in Caleb's eyes that he had felt the same.

Whatever it was that was happening had not been a part of her plans. Connections with others was something she generally preferred to not have. Every deep connection she had had with another human being in her life had always ended in tragedy, a part of the curse, the evil in her blood that she couldn't escape. She had chosen to live in the light, the only one like herself in her family that had ever chosen freely to do so. The decision to live outside of evil came with a price. It was a betrayal to the blood of her ancestors and so evil came to her in the form of pain, sorrow and death of those closest to her.

This strange new connection she felt with Caleb couldn't be allowed to grow. It was unexpected, unwanted and as she had continuously told herself over the years unneeded. Despite knowing that not wanting a connection and not needing one were both lies Blair had always forced herself to stay firm in that regard. She would not allow herself to be the cause of someone else's pain again. Even now as she reminded herself of that Blair was unable to completely make herself believe it. The want, the need to be with Caleb and to know more about him was steadily growing stronger in her mind. Most surprising of all was that that want and need were not only centered in her mind but she also felt a strange sensation mix with the fast paced beat of her heart that told her so much more.

With this strange and sudden new development Blair's plans were quickly put on hold. So quickly that she caught the group by surprise Blair jumped up to her feet. For a prolonged moment she stood trying to think of something to say or an explanation for her sudden behavior but was still too shocked by the sudden bombardment of new thoughts and emotions that she couldn't think of even one word to say. And so without a word Blair turned on her heel and traveled at a steady quick pace down the hall away from the Sons and Daughters of Ipswich, but most of all away from Caleb Danvers.

AN: This chapter is a little short and doesn't get very far but it needed to written to establish where I want to go with Caleb and Blair. My next chapter I am not sure how long it will take me write because now I need to organize all my ideas in order to that I can follow it easily…its how I write my stories so fast lol. So it may be a few days or so before I finish my next chapter but after that Ill be writing as fast as always. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I was a little in between with it but in the end I thought I couldn't make it any better than it already was and that I did its purpose nicely. So review and let me know!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reading.


	3. Ch 2: Changing Paths

AN: This chapter especially when it comes to Blair's thoughts and her not knowing how to handle them. If it seems that way at all I apologize but it was done purposely to convey her confusion and how she didn't know what to do. However, I do believe I wrote the chapter well enough that it isn't repetitive in a bad annoying way….the way I am sure anyone who reads fanfiction gets pretty annoyed with. I also cut this chapter in half thinking her little moment with Caleb and her thoughts were enough for this chapter. The next chapter will continue for a bit with Blair's first day, now that she's made a decision. It will also begin moving a little faster now that I got my more introductory parts out of the way and I can't wait to write it! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!!! PLEASE!

P.S. is everyone alright with another classic Aaron being an ass scene. I know I've used it in everyone but it just wouldn't seem right without it. So Aaron or no Aaron. If so he's probably going to do it more than once because I have a plan involving him and Caleb later on. I just want an opinion. Thank You!

The bell announcing the start of first period echoed through the hall as the last of the students filed into their classrooms. Making her way into the room Blair was in such deep thought that she barely noticed the dozen other students walking around her and taking their seats. Her mind was lost in thoughts of the Sons, but mostly of Caleb Danvers. She couldn't understand what had happened out in the student lounge when they had looked at each other.

She'd never felt that sort of electric instant connection with someone before. How was she suppose to know what had happened? How was she supposed to go about telling them everything as she had planned to do? It was suppose to have been easy with no problems and nothing getting in the way. Now, for some reason Blair just had a feeling that that would be impossible now. Her only choice was to work through this new deployment and try to ignore the strange feelings she felt when Caleb was near so that she could go through with the plans. Hopefully she would be able to accomplish that sooner rather than later.

When she was finally able to get her thoughts under control Blair realized that she was one of the last few people left to take their seats. Those that were still standing were already pulling out the chairs of their chosen place in the rows of raised desks. Much to her shock the only space left open to her was right next to the one person she wanted nothing more than to avoid at that precise moment.

Caleb sat back in his chair and didn't bother hiding the fact that he was looking straight at her. The two stared at each other from across the room as if no one else was in the room. Pulling her violet gaze away from Caleb's brown Blair silently reprimanded herself. Staring at the boy wasn't going to help her work through whatever this problem was. Glancing around the room Blair hoped that perhaps she had missed another open chair. With the realization that the only open seat remaining truly was the one next to Caleb, Blair sighed in defeat.

Making her way up the few steps to the open seat Blair didn't pay much attention to where she was stepping and as a result her foot missed a step and she slipped. Surprised by the mistake Blair had no time to correct her balance before she found herself stumbling toward the ground. Accepting that hitting the ground was inevitable she prepared herself for contact with the floor, however, it never came. Much to Blair's surprise she felt a strong grasp circle her arm just before she hit the ground holding her up to keep her from the fall.

Looking up Blair found herself looking up into the deep brown eyes of Caleb Danvers. As she looked up at him and he looked down at her Blair could feel the heat of a deep blush rise up in her cheeks. For some reason embarrassing herself in front of Caleb seemed like the worst thing in the world, especially at that moment. Somehow in her mind that moment seemed worse than facing the worst enemy, even Chase.

Getting past the surprise and embarrassment Blair rebalanced herself and quickly pushed away Caleb's hold. Much to her displeasure the warmth where he had touched her remained even after she pulled away leaving behind a pleasant tingling sensation. Blair hated to think what it would've felt like if the contact had actually been skin to skin.

Within the time span of a few short moments Blair found herself reprimanding herself several times for the direction of her thoughts as well as her spacey actions. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been truly embarrassed. She'd never had problems interacting with others, including boys, while keeping an emotional distance. Why was now so different? It was the same question she had asked herself half a dozen times since the moment she had first locked eyes with Caleb. What was it about him that was drawing her in? What was it that made her want to turn against all that she'd spent years reinforcing in herself.

The most strange part about it all was that while Blair prided herself on being quick and sure in her decisions she couldn't decide whether or not the thoughts she was thinking and the things she was feeling were wrong. Being confused was definitely not something that Blair Lehay often was. Confusion and indecision were luxuries she had long since denied herself after being forced on the path she walked. They would only cause her to be at a disadvantage and being at a disadvantage in her situation could ultimately result in death, especially now that her life was now personally being sought by the darkness that followed her.

"Thanks," Blair managed to mumble through the remaining embarrassment.

As much as she wished she was left with another option Blair took the empty seat on the left side of Caleb. The entire time she spent situating herself in the chair she felt Caleb's eyes watching her every move causing something to stir inside her. For some reason she felt a small ping of excitement that Caleb was noticing her. When that particular thought entered her mind a sudden realization came upon Blair. Recognizing the thrill that came from her long dormant girlish side Blair realized that she was attracted to Caleb. However, using her well developed control Blair push aside such thoughts as her mind began to race with the thoughts of the more sensible tough side of herself that was a fighter fighting to survive or at least destroy the thing that sought to kill her even if it cost her life. In short, the side of herself that she had forced herself to become completely.

Try as she might to continue thinking in such away Blair suddenly couldn't manage to do so. It was as if she had completely lost the ability to do it. From the moment she stepped foot into Ipswich she had slowly began to feel the side of herself that kept her closed off from the surrounding world grow weaker and the side of herself that had always wanted more grow stronger inside her. Sitting Blair ignored the fact that she knew that Caleb was blatantly staring at her from where he sat beside her. All the while she cursed him in her mind, using him as a physical object to blame for her quickening decent into--- feeling alive.

To make matters worse she couldn't deny that despite everything, the danger and darkness lurking nearby soon to attack, she felt free to live and seek out a reason to live for the first time in a long time. For the first time since she had lost those she had wanted to protect. And perhaps now that this strange new connection that she still continued to feel between Caleb and herself she had a chance to find her reason to survive the approaching battle rather than accept her possible end. She could learn to accept all these new thoughts and feelings but she also could never allow herself to forget her mission. Her mission was above all else, including her life, but she could allow herself this much.

The thoughts raced through her mind repeatedly throughout the class. It was nearly 20 minutes later when Blair finally came out of her trance like state with a whole new outlook on how to handle the situation she found herself in. Even then she still felt Caleb's eyes watching her and glancing over she found herself looking into his deep brown eyes once again. Blair was sure that she would have gotten lost in them if not for the distraction of the most beautiful, adorable smile that she'd ever seen spread across Caleb's lips.

"You're not that graceful are you?" Caleb commented with a laugh, joking about her little misstep earlier in class.

Despite the joke being at her expense and it bringing up a rather embarrassing moment that she'd rather forget Blair couldn't help but to smile.

"Not usually," she answered with her own laughing smile.

"I am Caleb Danvers, by the way. I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself earlier in the lounge," he said in a very polite gentlemanly manner.

Looking at Caleb now Blair decided that he was indeed the gentleman type. She suspected that even if you were to take away the expensive Spencer uniform and replace it with everyday ordinary clothes he'd look just as refined as he would wearing a suite. And judging by his firm grip on her warm when he had caught her earlier there was quite a bit of lean muscle beneath his clothes as well. His features were soft but strong, especially his lips and eyes that she caught herself staring at more than once every few minutes. She liked that his eyes matched his hair, a deep dark brown. She could also tell by his manner that he was kind, smart and gentle. However, in his joking and behind the refined gentlemanly side of himself she could sense a hidden strength. She could see without a doubt why the Sons would make him their leader even despite the fact that he was the oldest. The fact that his friends clearly loved and looked up to him told her that much.

For the last half of the class period Blair found herself chatting happily with Caleb. Blair only hoped that he didn't take notice of her nearly constant glances at his mouth or the times she couldn't help but to look into his eyes. She hoped that all the times she had starred into his eyes he had written it off as nothing more than her being an avid listener as he talked. By the time the bell dismissing class rang Blair was surprised to find herself almost reluctant to leave. However, they said their 'see you laters' and made their ways to their next classes.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly for Blair. Later she found herself sitting at a round lunch table nibbling at her lunch as her mind was mostly preoccupied with other thoughts. Ever since her first class shared with Caleb and her new revelation her mind had been a near constant back and forth match between what she should do. On one hand she wanted so badly to see where this connection she felt with Caleb would lead. However, on the other hand she remained well aware of what she was meant to do and what it could possibly cost her.

At some point during the day Blair made her decision to keep a balance between the two. She would allow herself to explore these new thoughts and emotions that she'd always kept closed away. But she would also attempt to keep enough distance so that she could think clearly enough when the time came for the final battle. With the decision made the only thing left to do was approach Caleb and the others to reveal herself and warn them of what was close by.


	4. Ch 3: As Loneliness Begins to Fade

Blair continued to sit quietly at the empty lunch table her attention now on one of the few pleasures she'd ever allowed herself to have now that her decision had been made. One of her greatest loves had always been the stories told in the novels she loved to read. They always seemed to work as an escape for her from all the bad. This particular book was one of her favorites Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. With her attention being so fully on the story she read Blair never noticed the five girls approach her table. It wasn't until they let their trains fall to the table top with a loud thump that Blair nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise and took notice of them.

All five girls giggled at Blair's reaction before taking the open seats surrounding the round lunch table. Even more to Blair's surprise was when all five girls began to chatter avidly to her. It was something that she hadn't experienced in years. As the five girls continued to talk avidly to her about all matter of subjects Blair couldn't help but to smile and allow herself to enjoy the fact that she was making friends. By the time that she had fully allowed herself to accept the new but pleasant development she was joining in on the conversation just as avidly. It wasn't until Lux asked a particular question that Blair came to a crashing halt.

"So you and my brother were making some pretty serious eye contact this morning and he already told me you had first period together. I love my brother but Caleb has always been somewhat---," Lux began smiling at the obvious discomfort of her new friend as she saw the light blush that began to tint her cheeks. However, she was cut off in mid sentence by Reid.

"Of a tight ass," Reid suggested with his usual smug yet charming smile as he came to take a seat next to his girlfriend.

With the arrival of Reid, Blair quickly glanced around the crowded room seeing no trace of any other Sons of Ipswich and in her head sighed in relief. Considering the direction that this particular conversation was headed it was the last conversation that she wanted Caleb to walk in on.

"No," Lux said with a reprimanding glare directed at her boyfriend. "What I meant to say was that Caleb has the tendency to be serious almost twenty four seven. And when he told us that you two had the same first period he seemed oddly happy about it," Lux commented with a knowing smile before adding, "As if something happened."

"Didn't I just say that?" Reid asked in all seriousness only earning a light jab to the gut from Lux.

"Nothing happened. It was just class," Blair quickly replied unable to hide the full on blush that was covering her face.

"Really," Reid began finding just as much enjoyment of the situation as Lux was. However, his reasons leaned more toward the fact that he took any opportunity to make fun of Caleb. "Because we he talked about you it was worse than watching him and Sarah make goo goo eyes at each other last year. Not to mention you're blushing so bad that you're about as red as fire truck."

As if feeling a little guilty at having brought up such an embarrassing subject Lux made the half hearted attempt to quite Reid's sarcasm. However, as always when it came to Reid's sarcasm it did little good plus Lux herself was also enjoying it.

"You two would make a cute couple," Gemma piped in with a giggle.

"I think it's about time Caleb gets interested in someone new," Sarah added with the same tinkling laughter that all five girls were displaying with the added laughter of Reid.

Thankfully before the embarrassment could go much further the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Within seconds a red faced Blair shot to her feet and said her goodbyes before making as quick of a get away as she could manage. Just before she was able to make her way out the cafeteria door she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. When she looked to see who had stopped her she found herself looking into the gray blue eyes of Peyton.

"Don't let their joking get to you. It means we're welcoming you into the group," Peyton told her with a calm smile. "However, I can't deny that what they said was true," she quickly added before walking away down the hall.

Watching as Peyton walked away Blair felt something akin to what she had felt while sitting at the table surrounded by Reid, Lux, Peyton, Gemma, Sarah and Kate. It was the calming happy feeling of being around people who welcomed you into their close circle--- it was the feeling of friendship. The realization that she had gained a circle of friends brought a smile to Blair's lips. During the remainder of the school day Blair discovered that she shared three other classes with a mix of her new circle of friends including Pogue and Tyler who welcomed her as a friend as easily as the others had.

With the light sense of happiness that she had carried with her since her first class that morning Blair headed toward the doors to leave the building after classes were finished for the day. In her happy mood she wasn't paying enough attention to see that she was about to walk straight into someone's back. By the time she realized what had happened Blair already found herself stumbling backward in surprise, although, just before she was about to fall completely backwards a strong hand shot out and caught her by the arm. The fact that basically the exact same scenario had already happened once that day was embarrassing enough but that fact that when she looked up to find Caleb looking down at her with his gorgeous smile it was mortifying.

Before she allowed herself to get caught up in looking into Caleb's deep soulful brown eyes Blair pushed away his hands and made sure to create a safe amount of distance between them. However, at that particular moment an entire state between them wasn't enough distance between to save her from the embarrassment.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Blair quickly apologized her words coming out in one big jumble.

"It's okay," Caleb soothed but was unable to control his smile as he watched her fidget uncomfortably.

To Caleb he didn't think he'd ever seen something or someone that interested him as much as Blair Lehay. In the single day since meeting her he already felt as if he knew her. And yet in reality he'd barely spent more than a few short hours with her. Much of his knowledge of Blair had come from the single moment it had taken for the strange connection he felt with her to develop in the instant that their eyes locked.

Blair was obviously not the most graceful of girls he'd ever known. She was innocent and lively in a way that he found adorable and endearing. At the same time he could also sense that there was a mysterious side of her that was strong and fierce. It was a combination that was difficult to resist. He had seen the loneliness hidden behind her eyes and today in class he had seen it fade away. In that moment he decided that he enjoyed seeing the spark of happiness in her eyes rather than loneliness. He had silently set himself the goal of keeping the loneliness away from her. Blair was interesting and everything about her seemed to draw him in and he willing allowed it. However, he couldn't deny that Blair Lehay still possessed a secret that he suspected was dark and possibly even dangerous.

Blair and Caleb stood in silence too caught up in their own thoughts and each other to take notice of the mass of students walking and talking around them. If not for the sudden appearance of the rest of the group they might have continued on with their thoughtful silence.

With the arrival of the rest of the group Blair realized that once again she had allowed herself to get caught up in Caleb. For the first time Blair realized that Caleb was observing her just as intently as she was him. Was it possible that he felt the same connection that she did? The thought sent a thrill coursing through her. Suddenly Blair felt the need to get away. Despite her desire to be near Caleb and get to know him more and to have friends everything was suddenly changing. Everything was changing quickly and she needed some time to adjust and work out what had to be done. Perhaps it would be best to figure out how, where and when to tell them the truth before she let herself get to close. They may be accepting of her now but how accepting would they be after they knew who she truly was?

"I'll see you guys around," Blair suddenly blurted making a beeline for the doors.

Caleb moved to stop her but it was too late as Blair was already out the doors.

"Did we interrupt your intense starring moment with Blair?" Pogue joked earning a quick glare from his best friend.

"So, is it safe to say that you'll be asking her out soon?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe," Caleb mumbled still looking at the doors where Blair had disappeared.

"That's a yes," Reid added with his usual sarcasm.

Despite being annoyed with his friend interference he couldn't really deny Reid's comment considering that he was genuinely considering asking her out.

"I like her," Lux informed them. "There's something different about her," she added matter of factly.

"I know," Caleb replied.

Turning his thoughts away from Blair to the best of his ability Caleb changed the subject of conversation away from himself and Blair as he led his group of friends out of the building.

Blair's mission to find some form of distraction from Caleb to reorganize her thoughts came much sooner than expected. She'd barely made it five feet from the building before she noticed someone approaching from the corner of her eye. When he stopped her stride by standing directly in front of her she instantly felt the annoyance set in. Just by looking at him with his disgustingly rat like smirk and air of complete arrogance that she suspected he didn't deserve. He wasn't completely unappealing to the eye but there was something about him that Blair found less than appealing which was reinforced by the annoyance she felt with him in her presence.

"Can I help you?" Blair asked not bothering to hide her disdain for him.

"Actually I was wondering what I could do for you," the boy replied with his disgustingly arrogant smirk which Blair couldn't help but compare to Caleb's beautiful smile.

With a roll of the eyes Blair made to walk past him but much to her disdain he quickly stopped her by stepping in front of her to block her way once again.

"Get lost," Blair growled at the boy in annoyance.

Unfortunately Blair's threat fell on deaf ears. It was suddenly made more than obvious to her that whoever this boy was he wasn't very smart.

"Is there a problem Aaron?"

Blair felt a thrill when she heard the voice, a voice she already knew quite well, a deep but gentle voice that she loved to hear. Glancing behind her Blair's violet eyes meant Caleb's brown for a brief moment. As Caleb stood glaring past her to Aaron he looked as intimidating as he had sounded when he'd made his presence known. It was strange to think that someone like Caleb could be as intimidating as he was at that moment. However, judging on Caleb's height and the fact that despite his leanness Blair was more than sure he was quite muscular beneath his clothes. Shaking herself from her wandering thoughts Blair suddenly became aware that Caleb was not the only one to arrive at that moment but was also joined by Reid, Pogue, Tyler and the girls standing right behind her all of them glaring hatefully at the boy before her.

"None of your business Danvers. Why don't you and you're little group of bitches get the hell out of here," the boy sneered in reply.

At the sound of Caleb referring to the boy as Aaron a sense of recognition went through Blair's mind. It was then that she realized who the rat like annoying arrogant guy standing before her was. She hadn't been told directly about him but had heard enough throughout the day to know that he wasn't exactly well liked in the school especially by the female population. Blair suspected that he wasn't the most charming of male companions for anyone to have.

With the appearance of Caleb now standing beside her after coming to the rescue her from Aaron she felt another tingling sense of annoyance and this time it was directed at Caleb. Sure, she wanted to be around him and possibly more and get to know his friends but she'd gone so long defending herself and teaching herself to be strong in the face of danger or in this case an annoyingly smug asshole. She'd never needed a knight in shining armor before and she certainly didn't need one now, no matter how handsome he was. And so ignoring Caleb's presence beside her as he and Aaron continued to face off Blair stepped forward toward Aaron drawing the boy's attention back to her.

Apparently the movement gave Aaron the wrong idea about the situation because he then moved to touch her. However, Aaron never got the chance to even lay a finger on her before Blair grabbed hold of his wrist in a tight grip and twisted his arm behind his back. Using the fact that her back was turned to Caleb to her advantage Blair allowed her eyes to flash the red flame stronger than the midnight black due to her elemental powers. The small amount of Power that she released in the quick flash she manipulated into an electric shock and directed it into Aaron through her hold on him. Aaron jumped away in both surprise and pain as Blair released her strong grip on him. Once released Aaron did nothing but swear profusely too caught up in the shock and pain to realize or even think about what had just happened. Meanwhile she heard the laughter of Reid and the other Sons and Daughters from behind her.

"It's not generally acceptable for a guy to touch a girl who doesn't want to be touched. Now be a good little creep and get lost," Blair growled aggressively to make her point clear enough for Aaron to understand.

Finding humor in Aaron's distress at the hands of a small girl like Blair, Caleb barely noticed the tingling sensation that coursed through him causing him to tense for the brief moment. The flare of Power that he thought he sensed had been so small and quick that if it truly had been the Power it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

With Aaron taken care of but the annoyance of Caleb's comment that implied she needed to be rescued remained.

"I can handle myself, Caleb. I don't need a knight in shining armor to rescue me when I a creep like him is being an asshole," Blair informed Caleb evenly, looking him straight in the eye.

With that said and once more feeling as strong as she liked to Blair turned on her heel and walked away down the side walk, disappearing in the crowd of students. Caleb watched her leave her fierce words still ringing in his ears. He'd heard them along with the fierceness she'd delivered them with yet he couldn't help but think that even Blair didn't completely believe what she'd said to be the truth. To him it was more like she was as strong and fierce as she forced herself to be and believed that she was the only one who could take care of her because there was no one else for her to rely on.

Something suddenly glittered in the sun light catching his eye. When his eyes fell to the ground he noticed a small pendent laying on the ground. Bending down to pick it up he observed it more closely. The square cut crystal pendent hung on a golden chair. The crystal of the pendent itself was a honey gold color with drops of red that looked a great deal like blood scattered throughout much of the small square crystal. Placing the necklace firmly in his coat pocket Caleb glanced up to where Blair had disappeared in the crowd heading toward the dorm building. Smiling to himself he told himself that he would make sure to return the pendent to Blair himself. With the pendent safe in his pocket he turned his attention back to his friends as they made their way toward the dorm building themselves.

AN: Well, sorry this chapter took so long. I went home over the weekend and had no time to write. I finally feel like it hit my writing stride a little less than half way through this chapter. The chapters before I felt were less then my best and yet I could make no changes to them while having them still get what I wanted across to you my readers. The beginning is always the hardest part for me to write since I have a better idea what's going on and such in the middle and end. Now I feel that my writing will be more up to my standards of storytelling and fanfiction writing. I had to put in an Aaron Abbott scene it just wouldn't feel right not to, I see him as being the guy who would attempt to hit on every girl in his sight. I can't wait to write more now that I hit my stride. Please as always let me know what you think of this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Ch 4: Legend of the Blood Curse

Later that night Blair sat alone in her single dorm room curled up on top of her bed reading one of her books while her cat Avalon curled up and purring on her lap. In the few days since her arrival at Spencer Academy she had managed to move into her room comfortably. She didn't bother putting up many personal touches except for the family picture that sat on her desk along with stacks of school books. On the nearby shelf more books filled it from corner to corner with titles from Jane Austen and Shakespeare to Nora Roberts and Stephanie Meyer along with several animal based books. Beside the picture and the midnight blue quilt with golden stars woven onto the fabric that her mother had made for her all other personal mementos were kept safe in a box beneath her bed. Another book, a journal written by one of her ancestors was kept hidden beneath one of the floor boards she had loosened in her floor to insure that it was kept out of sight by those not meant to see it.

Suddenly that content silence was broken by the light tapping of someone at her bedroom door. Confused she glanced at the clock to see that it read 11:30. Despite that fact that many of Spencer's students would have to problem staying up and partying on a weekend Blair was well aware that many of the students were at least driven enough to make it into a top school that many of the students would most likely be settling in for the night if not pulling a late night study session. For the ones that couldn't care less they'd still be out partying. As a result Blair found it strange enough that anyone would be knocking on her door let alone so late at night.

Pushing a disgruntled Avalon from her lap and setting her book aside Blair got to her feet. It wasn't until she opened the door to find Caleb standing on the other side wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t shirt that she remembered that she'd long ago dressed into her pajamas of silky light blue pants and black tank top and braided her hair into two short braids. The embarrassment of looking in such away while standing before Caleb set in within seconds of opening the door. Blair thought it was safe to say that her face was now a ridiculous shade of red but thankfully the dim lighting of the hall and her room would help make it less noticeable. However, when Caleb saw her and ran his eyes over her before his lips broke out into a smile she was sure he'd still took great notice of her dilemma.

"What do you want?" she asked having to clear her throat before being able to speak.

Caleb began to reply but stopped when he felt something rubbing up against his legs. Looking down her found a midnight black cat at his feet purring happily as it rubbed itself against his legs. He had to admit that the cat was quite beautiful but the mere fact that the cat was there had him glancing up to look at Blair questionably.

When Caleb glanced up at her it was easy enough for Blair to guess what he was thinking. Having pets in the dorms was strictly forbidden by the academy. Just having Avalon there was reason enough to get in some pretty serious trouble.

"Her names Avalon. She likes you," Blair informed him finding it strange that Avalon would so easily welcome someone she'd never meant.

Kneeling down Blair picked up Avalon and held her close so that the cat was purring happily into her shoulder. Caleb looked at the cat as it looked over at him with its one sapphire eye and one emerald eye. For some reason he felt as the cat was looking into his mind and soul. After looking at him the cat turned away to look up at Blair. Caleb watched as the cat and her owner looked at each other and somehow he felt as if they were silently communicating with each other. As if their silent communication had ended Blair turned back to Caleb.

"My mother gave her to me when I was little, before she died," Blair explained hoping that he would understand.

Caleb saw connection between them. It was clear to see that Blair relied a great deal on the cat for support as if she had no one else to turn to. At the mention of her mother's death Caleb became curious as to whether or not it had something to do with the loneliness that had been ingrained in her.

"'I am sorry about your mother," he told her sincerely.

"Its okay it was a long time ago. Avalon has always kept me company," Blair replied.

"What about the rest of your family?" Caleb asked unable to help his curiosity, but he needed to know more about this girl.

"I don't have any family," Blair replied almost defensively as if he had hit a sore spot. "Sorry," she apologized after realizing how defensive she was being. "My parents died when I was very young and my mother's sister took in but she died as well. After that I ended up in a few foster homes that had been willing to take in a cat along with an orphan. I never really got close to any of them so it didn't matter when I left. I came here on the money my parents had saved for me to attend Spencer. It had always been in their plans for me to come here," Blair explained to him.

Despite Blair's openness with him Caleb suspected that she hadn't told him the complete truth yet, but at least it was start. While Blair was lost in the memory of the past Caleb took the opportunity to step into the room and close the door behind him. With the door closed he reached out and gently rubbed the underside of Avalon's chin earning him a loud pleased purr.

"Don't worry Blair, I'll keep your secret," he told her with a smile.

Blair found it nearly impossible to not smile back even with the painful memory still floating in the back of her mind. It was comforting that with Caleb's presence he was able to take away some of the pain from those painful memories and keep her in the present.

"Thanks Caleb," Blair replied smiling back. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked as she let Avalon jump from her arms, remembering that Caleb had most likely tracked down her room for a specific purpose.

"Now that you mention it I think you dropped this earlier today after class," he said pulling the pendent from his pocket.

The moment that Blair realized what it was he was holding up to her free hand immediately went to her neck to find that her pendent truly was not there. Before Caleb had the chance to say or do anything else Blair reached out and snatched the necklace out of his hand leaving Caleb surprised at the suddenness of her movements.

When she realized what she'd done Blair looked back up at Caleb with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, its kind of a family heirloom," she explained as she refastened the pendent around her neck.

It was true the pendent was a family heirloom but it was one she'd much rather not have. However, as much as she'd love to destroy it, it would be impossible as long as the curse remained. The pendent was hers to bare as her mother had told her when she'd given it to her and told her to keep it safe until she could find a way to end the curse.

Blair was well aware that after her odd reaction Caleb wouldn't forget the subject of her so called family heirloom so easily. Blair feared that if she didn't tell him something now to waylay him now he would start poking around before she was ready. She still needed to find the perfect time to reveal herself to him and preferably a time when she could reveal herself to the others at the same time. Hopefully, for the time being she'd be able to delay his curiosity. The best option for her now would be to explain the piece of jewelry to him without giving too much of its true nature or her connection to it away. If she did say anything that happened to catch his interest she could easily pretend to be completely unaware and act as if she believed that what she told him to be nothing more than a story.

"Its just a old legend my mom told me," Blair explained with a façade of indifference.

"What's the legend?" Caleb asked just as she knew he would.

"Something about a blood curse," she replied dispassionately her fingers moving to run across the smooth crystal surface of the pendent. "She told me that this pendent is the source of a blood curse called a blood crystal. The legend goes that some ancestor of mine turned evil with greed turning his back on his friends and family in his bid for more power. His evil then manifested into this crystal cursing the family as a whole. With each generation the curse continues and in made stronger by the evil of each proceeding generation. The only way to end the curse is to break the crystal but to my understanding the only way to do that is to kill the true source of evil and break the crystal. My mother told me that the crystal has always been passed down through our side of the family and so it came to me."

Once her explanation was complete Blair let her hand drop away from the pendent and looked up to find Caleb looking intently at the crystal himself. Judging by the intense look on his face she had been right in thinking that he may possibly recognize the reference to blood curses and blood crystal. She didn't doubt that there were at least a mention or two of such things in the Book of Damnation that the Covenant of Silence had in their possession.

"Stupid isn't, but I always thought the crystal was kinda pretty so I keep it," Blair added casually despite the lie. Ever since the beginning she'd hated the necklace pendent and all that it stood for and couldn't wait till she was able to destroy it once and end the curse once and for all. But, first she had to make sure she stayed alive long enough to destroy the true source of evil that shared the same blood as hers.

After that silence filled the room. Caleb and Blair stood looking at each other neither knowing what else to say or do. Bothe were studying each other from the short distance between them and yet both were also thinking of the story that Blair had just told. Sensing that she was upset about discussing the loss of her family and perhaps even more than that, Caleb could to be overcome stop himself from stepping forward and her in a gentle yet strong embrace.

Blair felt warm and safe in Caleb's embrace. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as he held her close for comfort. As he held her he let his fingers pet her hair in a soothing manner that had Blair wishing she'd left it loose so that he could run his fingers through it. He didn't even have to say anything to comfort her, holding her was more than enough and it gave her strength. She knew that even as he held her Caleb hadn't been brainless enough to fully believe that she was as completely unaware of what she had spoken of as she had acted but he made no mention of it and for that she was thankful. It gave her enough to believe that she would have the time she needed to tell Caleb and the others herself when she was ready. For now just having him comfort her was all she wanted to think about.

The time that they spent embraced in the silence of Blair's room passed slowly and when Blair was finally able to pull herself away it seemed as if they'd stood there comfortably content for hours. Making sure to put a little distance between hem Blair looked up at Caleb with a sincere smile that for a moment left Caleb speechless when mixed with the sparkling of her violet eyes in the dim light. Deciding that he'd already staid long enough and fearing that he wouldn't be able to make himself leave if he didn't do so soon Caleb took a few steps backward toward the door without turning away from Blair. It wasn't until his back light hit her door from not paying attention to wear he was stepping. In reaction to Caleb's little mishap Blair giggled bringing a bashful smile to Caleb's lips.

While Caleb was still standing against her door Blair slowly closed the few feet between them. Caleb had no time to react as Blair rose herself up on her tip toes to place a single sweet peak on his cheek and whispering 'goodnight' softly in his ear before retreating once again.

"Goodnight," Caleb murmured his smile now twice the size it had been.

With nothing left to say Blair watched as Caleb opened her door and left sparring her one last glance before shutting the door firmly behind him. Once he was gone Blair turned and felt so light and happy after her visit with Caleb that she practically floated to her bed where she let herself fall atop her bed slightly disturbing Avalon, who had been curled up on the quilt. The moment she hit the bed Avalon padded over to curl up on Blair's chest undoubtedly expecting to be pet and cuddled.

"Oh, Avalon, this is all far from what I had planned," Blair murmured for no one but Avalon, her only response a loud meow. Lucky for her, Blair was well in tuned with animals, especially Avalon and could understand them quite well thanks to her Powers. Blair believed that despite her Power her love of animals was strong enough that she would most likely be able to understand animals quite well even without the Power she possessed. Either way, while to most Avalon's response would sound like nothing more than a 'meow' to Blair it was much more helpful. Smiling Blair continued to stroke Avalon's soft silky fur as she stared blankly up at the ceiling, her mind one big jumble of thoughts and feelings to chaotic to properly sort out.

AN: Another chapter done and finished. This one I was able to get a little bit of information in there and the rest will all be tied together when Blair actually reveals herself latter on. It won't be much longer before that but for now I am going to be doing a little bit more Caleb and Blair. Let me know what you thought about this chapter so REVIEW!!! How do you like my character of Blair? What are you interested in so far with this story? Are you liking the couple of Caleb and Blair so far? Am I writing them as a couple good enough? Its early yet in the story but I like knowing what my readers think so I can tweak a little bit where I need work. Thanks for reading!!!!


	6. Ch 5: Where Moonlight Kisses Lead

Over the next week Blair had settled into her life in Ipswich and into her friendship with Caleb and her new friends. However, no matter how much she grew to feel as if she belonged there and was a member of the group there was always the thought of darkness haunting the back of her mind, never allowing her to completely forget. Blair eventually began to reprimand herself for her constant putting off of the inevitable but she feared that when they knew the truth they would turn their backs. Despite her inability to tell them who she was Blair found herself growing much closer to Caleb with each passing day. Every day they would sit together in class and talk about random things sometimes meaningful other times silly things that had no purpose. Sometimes they would even study together in her room where Avalon spent the entire time curled happily in his lap demanding a scratch behind the ear. Every day, Blair was amazed anew at how calm, kind and gentle Caleb could be despite the wild strength that lurked just beneath the surface. She knew he was a good and loyal friend to a fault as he made sure to look after all of his friends that he considered family.

When they were alone together Blair felt the connection between them spark and intensify to the point where it grew nearly impossible to keep her emotions from going haywire. During those times Blair felt as if that whatever the spark was that existed between them, Caleb felt it too. It was during those moments that Blair found herself tongue tied and embarrassed, not knowing what say or do as she'd never felt that sort of connection with anyone before. Half the time she felt like an idiot around Caleb and had many time found herself being as ungraceful as she had been during their first day in class. She figured that the closer she grew to him the more she hated lying to him and yet she feared him finding out about her and turnig his back on her more than she feared the others doing so. In the end she was always able to convince herself that it wasn't yet the time to reveal herself and keep who she truly was a secret.

As close as she was becoming with Caleb, Blair was also growing close in her friendship with Lux, Peyton, Gemma, and the rest of the covenant boys. It was during that Friday lunch that Blair found herself being shang-highed into a movie night held at Caleb and Lux's house that night. While she would've said yes to the invitation Lux, the other girls and Reid never even gave her the chance to answer before they answered for her. What Blair found strange was the triumphant looks on the faces. Something in the back of her mind told her that her friends were up to something, but what it was she couldn't say. The only thing they told her was that they would pick her up at her room later that night to bring her over to Caleb's place for the movie night.

After lunch Reid and the girls tracked down Caleb before his next class informing him that he needed to pick Blair up later that night for their movie night.

"Wait, not that I have a problem with it but why can't you guys do it?" Caleb asked in confusion. "Expect for Pogue the rest of you live here and both Lux and Tyler have their own transportation. Wouldn't it be easier for you to take her?" he pointed out.

"We're all have other plans after school so you'll have to do it," Pogue told him matter of factly.

"See you later," Lux told her brother as she and the rest of his friends made a quick get away before he could say anything else.

After his little meeting with his sister and friends in the hallway where they informed him of his need to pick Blair up Caleb knew that his friends were up to something. All six of them looked oddly triumphant about something, especially Reid and his natural inability to hide anything he found remotely entertaining or mischievous. Whatever it was that his friends were plotting during the last two classes that he shared with Gemma, Peyton and Tyler he couldn't get anything helpful out of them.

Later that night Blair was finishing up getting ready for the movie night with her friends. As instructed by Lux she'd worn her pajamas but this time knowing that Caleb would be there she made sure to leave her hair down rather than in two childish braids. Hearing the knock at her door Blair gave Avalon one last pet before moving to open the door, however, where she had thought to find Lux or one of her other friends she found Caleb waiting on the other side instead. For a moment Blair was left speechless by her surprise.

Why had he driven all the way back to school just to pick her up when the others were right there with transportation of their own? Even as the thought entered her mind a new realization dawned on Blair. Perhaps this was what her friends had been feeling so triumphant about earlier that day. The whole thing was a set up to get her and Caleb alone, not that she minded, but it seemed that her feelings were a little more noticeable to others than she had first thought. Looking at him now Blair admired how handsome he looked in everyday clothes. She loved it when he looked more natural as he did now dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt rather than the more formal uniform of Spencer Academy.

"Hey," Caleb spoke to fill the awkward silence.

"Hey," she answered back a little embarrassed by the realization of what her friends had done.

What Blair found even more awkward was the thought that if their friends had gone through this much trouble just to get her and Caleb alone they probably had more planned for the rest of the night as well.

Feeling the need to say something more Blair said the first thing that came to mind, "You look good."

By the time she realized what exactly she had said it was too late as Caleb had clearly heard her words and was now looking down at her with a wide pleased smile that was freakishly similar to the arrogant smirk that Reid commonly sported. Thinking fast Blair attempted to cover for herself.

"I mean you look healthy," she attempted, but discovered it only made her look and sound even more ridiculous, especially when Caleb's smile grew in size.

"Okay," he said obviously finding the situation enjoyable much to Blair's embarrassment and displeasure.

"Big deal, I said you look good," Blair told him as nonchalantly as she could manage. "Its not like we're in the 5th grade."

When Caleb only continued to smile Blair did the only thing left she could think of to attempt get herself out of such an embarrassing and awkward passion, she slapped him playfully across the chest and managed the best laugh she could.

"Shut up," she reprimanded even though he hadn't technically said anything. "Let's go," she finished grabbing her denim jacket as she closed the door behind her and walked on ahead of Caleb.

Watching Blair walk on in front of him toward the exit and the parking lot where his car was waiting Caleb couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Perhaps he would have to thank his friends after all. After seeing the shocked expression on Blair's face at seeing him at her door it was obvious that no one had told her he would be the one picking her up that night, an odd thing to leave out unless purposely done. It didn't take much more thought to figure out that his friends were setting him up.

Over the last few days he had found himself thinking of Blair more and more whether they were together or not and when they weren't together he found himself wanting to be with her. She was a strange mix of things, both strong and vunerable, as well as kind and caring, but still able to joke and have fun. True she was a mystery, but he liked that about her. He knew that many times she felt alone and vulnerable, feeling the need to be tough, but he wanted to protect her and be there for her so she wouldn't have to feel alone and vulnerable ever again. Perhaps he would have to thank his friends after all since he had been meaning to ask her out and tonight perhaps he would find the perfect opportunity to do so. And so with a smile Caleb followed behind Blair.

It didn't take long to get over the embarrassment of what she'd said back at the dorms but the two remained in silence during the ride to Caleb's house. There was no reason for them to talk because at that moment they were perfectly content to enjoy the deep silence together. It was almost as if so much more was being said without words.

Minutes later they arrived at the house Caleb and Lux called home, while upon seeing it Blair found the word mansion to be a more appropriate term, however, she couldn't deny that it was beautiful. Blair never got the chance to step out of the car on her own before she found Caleb beside her door and opening it for her. Had she really been staring at the house long enough for him to get out and come around? The moment that she stepped out of the car and walked up the front steps of the house with Caleb walking so very close beside her, Blair suddenly became very aware of Caleb's presence, more so than she already had been if it was even possible. And unknown to her Caleb felt the same.

When the two came into the house they were meant with the loud laughter coming from a nearby room. Walking into the room Caleb and Blair found their friends littered around the room but just enough to circle the big screen TV. Reid sat in a cushioned recliner with Lux sitting comfortably in his lap, while Peyton and Pogue were stretched out across the couch and Tyler and Gemma had made themselves a comfortable nest on the floor. All of their friends were once again smiling with the same triumphant smiles that they had sported earlier that morning and both Caleb and Blair soon realized why. All of them had taken up any available sitting space to watch the movies leaving the only two spots left open for them on the love seat. At that particular moment the love seat seemed extremely small.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Reid called impatiently. "Take a seat so we can start the movie."

With no other option left to them courtesy of their friends Caleb and Blair took their seats in the love seat. Less than fifteen minutes into the movie Blair lost track of what was happening on the screen. By that time somehow she and Caleb had slowly drifted closer together to the point where their shoulders were slightly touching. It was then that Blair's awareness of Caleb began to sky rocket. She was intensely aware of his arm now slung across the back of the couch as well as her shoulders so that his knuckles were just barely feathering across her cheek. The movement was and feelings that it elicited in her were pleasant but the surprise at the action caused Blair's body to tense.

"What's wrong?" Caleb whispered in his deep and low voice so close to her ear that she could easily hear him as well as feel his warm breath brush her skin.

"Nothing," she whispered back shaking her head.

Blair knew that Caleb hadn't yet turned his attention back to the movie but was instead studying her. She felt his hand reach around to her chin his fingers gently stroking the underside with his thumb. The heat pooled in the pit of her stomach and her thoughts began to race at the speed of light. Everything that she felt for Caleb and had been growing since day one suddenly began to grow out of control.

"I'll be right back," Blair whispered urgently before shooting to her feet and nearly running out of the room leaving a confused Caleb behind.

Once out of the room Blair leaned against a nearby wall to attempt to regain control or herself. Needing a moment, Blair grabbed her jacket and silently left the house stepping out into the cool night air.

Five minutes later when Blair had yet to return Caleb silently excused himself from the movie and left to find her. He took notice of her jacket missing and easily came to the conclusion that she had most likely left the house. Grabbing his own jacket Caleb left the house closing the door firmly behind him. Caleb glanced around the yard in search of Blair. His eyes locked on her instantly even in the approaching darkness.

Caleb soon found her kneeling on the ground softly petting a pair of wild brown rabbits. He watched her in silence and wonderment that she was able to so easily approach let alone touch a wild animal. The scene before him seemed so serine that he didn't want to interrupt. The smile stretched across Blair's lips as she pet the two rabbits made it impossible for him to look away, it made her so beautiful. Without thinking Caleb took a step forward and stepped on a twig sending a small crunch echoing in the silence. Blair immediately jumped at the sound taking hold of the two rabbits and holding them close in her arms as if to protect them from a predator. When she saw that it was only him she kneeled back down to release the two rabbits back to the grassy ground where they then slowly hopped away.

Blair gave herself a moment before standing straight and facing Caleb. Now that they were alone in the dark with nothing and no one there with them except the stars and moon above Blair felt the same wild spinning of thoughts and emotions concerning Caleb that she'd felt in the house return. However, this time she did a much better job at controlling and hiding it than she had before.

"You have a thing for animals," Caleb suddenly pointed out.

Seeing that he was doing his best to make her feel more comfortable Blair smiled and answered, "Yes. I guess you could say that I understand them and they understand me. Sometimes I think they understand me better than other people do."

"I wouldn't say all people," Caleb commented.

The comment had Blair's head shooting up to meet his brown eyes with her violet ones. She knew very well what he had meant by his comment and that he was right. Even in the short amount of time that they had known each other the strange connection that had sparked between them at their first meeting somehow made it easy to see through each other, as if they were seeing into each other's souls to who they truly were. It was exactly how she felt when she was with the animals she loved but what she felt around Caleb was a hundred times more potent than that.

Suddenly, her nerves kicked and unable to help herself Blair began to babble endlessly about silly meaningless things from class, animals and even Reid's most recent confrontation with Aaron Abbott. Even as she rambled about such random things Blair was fully aware that she was embarrassing herself but she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Just shut up," Caleb suddenly whispered deeply.

Before Blair had any chance to think of what he had meant his lip covered hers. In that single moment when lips touched Blair felt as if she'd been waiting her whole life for his lips to touch hers. She'd been unable to stop herself from imagining it several times over the last week and it was just as wild and feverish as she had imagined it would be. Her skin tingled where the stubble on his chin abraded hers. There was tenderness in his kiss but an unexpected heated passion and hunger as well. Caleb's strong hands held her close roaming over her back deftly slipping beneath the edge of her coat, and skimmed the skin across her spin into the curve of her lower back before pulling her close until they were body against body. Blair couldn't stop the soft moan that left her lips as he held her close and kissed her soundly. Eventaully, the need for air forced them to separate.

"Will you go out with me?" Caleb asked his voice deep and husky after their kiss.

With her head still reeling from the flood of emotions and pleasure Blair could do little else except nod her head in avid agreement. With one last deep kiss to her lips Caleb forced himself to let go of her and walk away back into the house while he had to will to do so, leaving a stunned Blair in his wake.

For several long moments Blair remained frozen in shock where Caleb had left her. She could still feeling the tingling sensation left behind by Caleb's lips. All at once the realization of what her feelings were quickly becoming exploded in her mind. Suddenly all the confusion and embarrassment made sense. Something told her that the potent emotions that she felt were undoubtedly returned by Caleb. It seemed so easy and yet even in her light headed state of mind Blair knew full well that such feeling had every possibility of complicating an already complicated matter even more. Despite knowing that, Blair couldn't bring herself to care at that moment with that happiness that was consuming her. And so with a little bit of a lightness in her step she returned to the house to finish off the movie night with her friends and Caleb. Through the entire movie the whole group glanced over to them with knowing triumphant smiles.

An: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Sorry about the delay I wrote most of it at once but then got distracted for a few days and didn't get it done as fast as it could've and should've been. Thank for reading I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know by reviewing. In the next chapter Blair may be revealing herself to the group.


	7. Ch 6: Darkness Draws Closer

Blair sat alone in a small clearing in the woods that circled Spencer Academy. Her only company was Avalon along with a few other forest creatures that every so often would dart to her side as if for a short conversation before later scurrying away back to their forest home. Sitting there, Blair looked out into the horizon where the sun was setting. From where she sat she watched the sky turn a deep red mixed with shades of pink and purple. In the distance where the trees were thinnest she could make out the blue shimmer of the nearby ocean where cliffs of 'the dells' dropped down onto a sandy beach. This is where she could think best in peace, surrounded by what gave her power, nature itself.

The night before when Caleb had returned her himself to the dorms he had told her that he would pick her up on Sunday afternoon for their date. At the time she'd been ecstatic but after left and the high she received merely from his proximity began to fade her mind began to look to all the possibilities of things going terribly wrong. She'd been idiotic to accept the date in the first place no matter how much she'd wanted to at the time and still did. It could only lead to getting her hopes up to high in being with Caleb and being able to stay with him. If she let herself get to involved and if in the end when she revealed herself and if he didn't accept her, what was left of her heart after suffering through so much pain and loss already would break. It would be the final break, the damage irreparable. Her death was also a great possibility in what was approaching. Blair had been able to feel Caleb's intense emotions through their kiss the night before and knew full well that his feelings for her were growing as surly and as strong as her's were for him. What if she did die? Could she do that Caleb?

When such thoughts began to set in they weighed heavily on her mind and heart till eventually she couldn't take it anymore. And so gathering Avalon, Blair left the dorms and snuck away into the forest to think.

"What am I going to do Avalon?" Blair questioned looking down into the cat's bright mismatched eyes.

Through her connection with animals Blair was well aware of Avalon's thoughts. To her they were as clear as they would be if Avalon truly were able to speak.

"Falling in love wasn't supposed to be part of the plan," Blair sighed into Avalon's dark fur receiving a meow from the feline.

As the sun continued to set in the distance Blair finally got back to her feet and with Avalon at her side she started her track back down the winding path through the woods to the academy. Her feelings for Caleb had already grown too much for her to hide or control as easily and so there was little that she could do. Her heart wouldn't let her back away from the happiness that she had a chance of achieving. But, in the back of her mind Blair knew that she no longer had the option to forgo telling him the truth. If she wanted the chance to find happiness after having lost what happiness and love she had had in the past she couldn't continue lying. She needed to risk it for the chance that he and the others would accept her for everything that she was. Even with the threat of the curse and that which was family by blood alone she had risk it, even if she were to lose her life in the end she had know that she had had a chance at finally finding what she had always denied herself, friendship, happiness, a place to belong, someone to love and someone to love her in return.

Blair was in a deep sleep haunted by nightmarish dreams. In the dreams she was happy with Caleb and her friends but suddenly a familiar figure would appear from the darkness and one by one her friends would disappear leaving her alone before the figure of the one she despised. With her power betraying her she was left alone and unable to defend herself.

"You can't run from me forever, Blair. I will find you and I will take what I want," a wicked voice sounded from the darkness. "You denied me once and I left you a warning. I will not be so kind this time. You will give what I want."

As the figure was reaching out to her from the darkness, Blair was suddenly overcome with the sensation of drowning. It was as if she was suddenly submerged in water, leaving breathless and frightened. Jumping awake in fright she realized that the sensation she had felt had not been part of her dream at all. Instead it had been very real. It was the same sensation she had felt the moment she first seen him. When he had come for her the first time and she had denied him, he in return stole the only one she had left after the accident. It was the feeling of evil, a great deal of evil, and it was using the Power. He was using, she was him and she knew that without doubt Caleb and the others had sensed his large use of Power as easily as she had. Now that he had finally returned she had no choice left to her but to reveal herself.

The remainder of the night Blair found it nearly impossible to sleep much more only allowing herself to sleep off and on in fear that he would appear. The next morning Blair awoke from her restless worry filled night and wasted no time in dialing Caleb's cell number. Through night she had thought long and hard about their relationship and what could possibly become or not become. Earlier yesterday she had been prepared to tell him everything in the hopes that he would accept it and her. She had hoped that even after telling him they could continue to explore where their feelings for each other may lead them. However, in her contemplation Blair realized how impossible that was. She may not have any control over what was in her blood but she could not force that burden on them when they were already burdened enough as it were.

As she heard the ringing of the call Blair felt a pain shoot through her heart at the thought of what she was giving up that same pain only intensified when she heard the voice of Caleb answer on the other end of the line.

"Hey Caleb, it's Blair I was just thinking and I think it's best if we forget about the date today and any other," Blair spoke as flatly as she could manage to keep the pain from being evident.

Unwilling to hear what would be said in return Blair quickly hung up the phone. With that done she sat her bed with Avalon purring at her side working up the will to get up out of bed. The ringing of her cell phone soon interrupted her silent contemplation. Despite knowing that the caller was most likely Caleb calling for answers she glance at the caller id to see that her guess had been correct. She allowed the phone to ring a few more times with every intention of letting it continue but soon she felt compelled to answer and know what Caleb would say. Answering she held the phone to her ear and as if he knew she had answered Caleb didn't give Blair the opportunity to even say 'hello' before he spoke.

"I'll see you tonight for our date. I have some family business to take care of but I'll be picking you up later as planned."

In the same manor that she had Caleb hung up the phone without giving her the chance to say anything in return. It was quite presumptuous of him to assume that after her cancelling their date that she would agree to go on the date by his demand. However, she had to admit that she found it rather pleasing that Caleb would be so insistent. The idea gave her a small jolt of hope that she had been wrong to doubt what could be.

Suddenly, something else that Caleb had said registered in her mind. He said that he had family business to take of first. Considering her wakeup call earlier that morning Blair could easily guess exactly what sort of family business that it was that he had to take care of and she was sure that the others were already gathering. Perhaps the time had finally come to reveal herself. She knew where they would gather and having them all together would best. Blair was sure that it's the right thing to do and deep in her heart she wanted to know if she truly did have a place with them--- and with Caleb. Before she got more involved she would have to go through with it.

Before she gave herself the chance to lose courage Blair pulled herself off the bed. Picking up Avalon she left the room headed for where she knew they would meet. It would be the same place that connected them all. A place where they would hide their secrets from the outside world. The same place of what remained from when it all began.

AN: Sorry about the pathetically late update. I had a paper due so that took precedence. This is actually only half of the chapter I intended to be next. Its been half written for the last week so I decided to cut it in half. Please Review. I want you to. I promise the next chapter won't take half as long with the paper done I'll be able to go back to my usual much quicker updates. But let me know what you thought of this one first!!!


	8. Ch 7: When All is Revealed

AN: once again sorry about the delay I've been sick for the last four days and I greatly over estimated the difficulty of writing this chapter. I have the story all planned out and yet I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to go about writing this chapter even knowing what I wanted to happen in it…it was very annoying. I hope you enjoy the update and as always REVIEW REVIEW for me please.

In the early afternoon the sun was already beginning to shine brightly in the sky its warmth mixing with the cool breeze of approaching summer. Soon their days at Spencer would come to an end where they would all continue on to college, making sure they were never too far from each other. However, now they weren't so sure how reachable such a thing was. For a year they had had the shadow of Chase hanging over head haunting them and keeping them in constant worry. They had all felt the familiar evil of his using the night before and knew that once again he somehow managed to return. With each confrontation the danger to them grew. Until they managed to rid him from their lives for good they would never find peace. If they did not there was every possibility that Chase would succeed in killing them.

The group was gathered in the basement of the Colony House each having taken their respective stone chair while three new ones had now been added for their newest members. In one corner of the circle, however, a single chair remained unoccupied. Engraved with the name 'Putnam' it was the same chair where the ancestor of the fifth bloodline once sat and where his descendent was meant to sit. After having dealt with Chase on prior occasions and their knowledge of how previous Putnam decedents had behaved none of them were willing to take the dishonor of sitting in the chair and so it remained unoccupied.

The candles providing them with light in the darkened room flickered slightly as a small wind blew across the pages of the Book of Damnation until it reached their desired page. When the pages stopped the book was left open where they had first learned of the existence of the Daughters of Ipswich and where they had replaced the once missing page.

"There's one left," Peyton voiced to the group leaning over to quickly skim her fingertips over the words she was referring to.

"Her past is black but not her soul. With power sought by darkness itself she has nowhere to run. To defeat an evil returned, an evil bonded by blood, she must accept her place and be accepted in return," Lux read out loud.

"The only problem is we have no clue who they are. We don't even know if Chase has somehow already gotten to her first," Reid replied.

"No," Lux told him avidly. "No matter what he is still too weak to take someone at full Power out on his own. There's still a chance that we can finish it," she told him hopefully taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly a gesture that had Reid smirking at her and tightening his own hold on her hand.

"Even with Desari's help he wouldn't be able to do it. Her ability was just a fluke and after last time she's defiantly not powerful enough to do any real harm on her own," Gemma added from her place next to Tyler.

"So, we're back to square one," Pogue sighed running his hand through his long brown hair in agitation. "Do you have any ideas Caleb?"

"I haven't felt any other form of Power other than what I felt last night. If this next girl is anywhere nearby she hasn't used," Caleb replied from his seat his eyes locked on the book in front of him.

The discussion continued on for a few minutes more in the same manor but Caleb remained silent. Somehow despite all the arising problems his mind kept wandering back to Blair. He knew it was strange to fell so light and even excited at such a time like discussing Chase and their possible destruction but he couldn't help it when he thought of Blair. There was just something about her that he couldn't deny made him feel strangely at peace and happy when he was around her. It didn't mean he was completely comfortable with not knowing more about her or why he had such a strong connection to her but he couldn't help but to feel the way he did.

In the middle of their conversation a blur of black caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Glancing toward the stone steps that lead up to the main floor of the house Caleb saw nothing but for safe measure took a quick glance around the room before turning his attention back to his friends only to catch sigh of the blur of black once again. Suddenly the whole group's attention was drawn to the black cat with bright mismatched eyes that padded its way up to them on silent paws. Once the cat had made its way less the two feet from where they all sat it stopped and sat in silence looking over them with its mismatched eyes. The moment that Caleb caught sight of the sleek black cat a sense of familiarity came over him. As he looked into the bright mismatched eyes it seemed impossible not to recognize such strange eyes and he knew without a doubt that the cat was Avalon, Blair's cat.

"How the hell did that get in here?" Reid asked knowing that they made it a point to shut the door of the basement behind them to keep out any unwanted guest--- at least the ones that had the courage to approach a house with such a haunted air around it.

"She came with me," the familiar female voice echoed in the large basement.

Surprised by the voice of someone new the group spun toward the door to find Blair standing at the bottom of the stairs. Still shocked over Blair sudden appearance in the basement none of them moved as Blair glanced around the room taking in the numerous candles and old books that were heaped on shelves as well as the dust that covered them.

"I thought that since I am sure you all spend some time down here that you'd make the attempt to keep it at least slightly clean," Blair commented as she descended the last step into the basement.

The moment that Blair spoke and took the final step the spell of shock broke among the group sending them into a flurry of suspicion. Reid, Pogue and Tyler jumped to their feet while Blair was barely given any time to react to their next move. Within a few short moments she found her shoulders being roughly grabbed in Pogue's powerful grip while Reid followed suite with her opposite shoulder. In all the movement Blair saw that Tyler was still among the girls but had now positioned himself in front of them as if to protect them. Just as she made to glance at Caleb to see his reaction both Reid and Pogue pushed her roughly against the brick wall of the basement holding her arms in their vise like grip to keep her there.

"What are you doing here?!" Pogue demanded his voice booming through the room as he looked down at her with midnight black eyes that matched Reid's.

"Release her," Caleb's calm command spoke from behind them and for the first time Blair realized that he had been the only one to remain sitting in his chair.

From across the room their eyes meant and Blair felt herself begin to get lost in his beautiful brown eyes but she reminded herself that now was not the time for such things. Reluctant to release a possible enemy that had wandered into their secret meeting place Reid and Pogue did not heed Caleb's request quickly enough for Blair. In order to speed things along in the direction that she needed she allowed some of her own power to come through and with a quick flash of black, Blair was as gently as she could manage pushing the two boys away from her with a bit of Power forcing them to release their grip.

"I came because there is a lot I must tell you. I've put it off for too long already and after last night I don't have any other choice but to tell you now," Blair calmly explained ignoring the shocked expressions of Reid and Pogue at having witnessed her use of power first hand as well as the shock displayed by the others gathered in the basement room. Seeing the shock on Reid and Pogue's faces in particular Blair couldn't help but to smile and laugh, "Just be happy I didn't use a little bit more on you or you'd be pulling yourself out of a pile of dust in the corner." Feeling no threat from Blair's presence for the moment both Pogue and Reid made their way back to the circle and took their seats, Reid flashed a smirk as he did so unable to hide his humor by Blair's comment despite the situation.

"You came to tell us something," Peyton encouraged kindly waving her closer to them.

As Blair stepped forward to enter the circle she was completely aware of Caleb's eyes locked her. Now that she had finally come to them to reveal herself and with Caleb watching she suddenly grew nervous once again. It was as if she had gotten lost in the desert and her mouth was left dry and parched. She didn't know how to tell them, she only knew she had to even if it cost her Caleb. And so all she could do was start from the beginning.

"My story begins back when the rest of your stories begin as well. My family, on my mother's side has always known of the Power's existence. It's been passed down for generations along with knowledge of the Covenant of Silence. The blood that runs through my veins has been passed down since the covenant was first created. Back then we didn't possess the Power you could say we were more like the secret keepers for the covenant, making sure that the secret of the Power's existence was kept secret from all outsiders. When the covenant exiled the fifth bloodline the family who used their Power for greed and evil were forever cursed. The curse was one that could not die except by one who carried the same blood and was of a pure heart which is practically impossible for such a family where each generation grows more evil and is consumed by the Power. It's exactly the way the curse was meant to be designed, as a curse upon the entire family, even those that didn't possess the Power or were not evil or as evil as those that did possess it. But for those that cast the curse they did not think that those born possessing the Power of the fifth bloodline would be able to reverse the curse and use it to their advantage. For years the after being exiled the exiled member of the covenant used and used the object that the curse was concentrated in only became filled with a great deal of evil until eventually he decided to use it to keep his evil, his Power alive. And so with each passing generation that comes bearing the Power of the fifth bloodline they use the evil concentrated in the curse powerful and living. The simplest way to explain it is if the power in the curse is strong enough they can't die so easily. Does such a situation sound similar to you?" Blair explained, knowing they knew she was referring to Chase with her question.

"What do you know about Chase?" Lux asked still somewhat suspicious.

"I've known of him for a very long time in the same way I've known of my possession of the Power. My mother told me of him and my father when I was young," Blair began somewhat reluctant known what she was about to reveal.

"She told you of your father? You told me you knew your father and he died with your mom," Caleb suddenly cut in.

"As far as I am concerned Richard was my father," Blair replied emotionally, almost snapping at him as she did so. Once she was able to get herself back under control she continued. "What I mean is that Richard and my mother did die when I was young when our car swerved off a bridge while it was raining and fell into a river. My real father, however, I never knew. My mother was a bit of psychic and my father came to her impressed with her genuine sort of power. For a few days he romanced my mother and told her stories of his own Power and how he used it. At that time my mother thought he was just trying to entertain her with silly stories and he even gave her a necklace he claimed was cursed. However, out of nowhere he disappeared and the moment he was gone my mother said it was as if a veil had been lifted from around her and the vision came to her. She saw who and what he really was, a man power hungry and evil. He had used his Power to keep her lesser ability from giving him away before he did what he sought to do. He must have thought he failed because he didn't stay to see whether his plan came to fruitation or not, namely the producing of a child," Blair continued to explain pausing to finger the familiar stone pendent that hung on the golden chain around her neck. "After that she went to my grandmother who showed her journal with generations of entries written on its pages reveal the history of the covenant of silence, the fifth bloodline and the evil curse that was concentrated within the necklace that my mother still carried with her."

"It's the stone you're wearing now isn't?" Tyler asked taking notice of the way she was fiddling with the pendent.

"Yes. When I was old enough my mother gave it to me. Two days later was when the accident occurred and I went to live with my aunt from my mother's side of the family. She was young but we were each other's only family so she took me in and we grew close. Aunt Tess was also the one to teach me how to use Power at least as best as she could since the psychic abilities she shared with my mother and the Power that I had inherited from my father was very different. The journal my mother left me made it easier to learn, however, it also told me the history of evil that ran through my blood and how I was part of the curse that I wore around my neck," Blair revealed her voice progressively getting more heated with anger and frustration as she spoke.

Blair didn't go after revealing the new information of her past but instead waiting for those she had told to react in some way. Rather than the suspicion, anger and hatred she had expected from them she did not receive it but instead watched as Gemma got to her feet and stepped over to her and as if sensing what she felt Gemma told her, "Blood ties do not make us who we are Blair. It's our emotions, family and hearts that make us who we are."

Comforted by her new friends words Blair smiled and nodded in understanding. It seemed that the simple gesture wasn't enough for Gemma as she pulled Blair into a tight friendly hug before releasing her and stepping back into her stop beside Tyler and taking her seat. The show of encouragement from Gemma as well as the others was enough to have Blair bring herself to continue with her story.

"As far I knew my father never knew of me but one day while I was practicing using the Power he found me having sensed me using. To say the least he was surprised to find a female in possession of the Power when it was only the males of the bloodline who were to possess it. He guessed easily enough who I was and was impressed with the form my Power took. You all know from the prophecy written in the Book of Damnation that four daughters would be born possessing the Power and each of ours is different from the Power possessed by the male descendents. While we females have an easier time sensing each other's power as well as yours," Blair said motioning toward the boys. "You have a harder time truly sensing the full extent of our power and barely at all if we don't use. It's because our powers differ. For example, Peyton your Power allowed you the gift of sight which means that the Power that once resided within you was largely based in element spirit. Meanwhile the Power you boys have is all strongly based in the element fire. The Power I possess is different because it's based in all the elements making me an element user and like the rest of you I can still do the usual things as well. It was that kind of power that interested my father. He thought having my brother and myself with him that they'd be an unstoppable force. A force strong enough to go against the Covenant of Silence that had long ago exiled the fifth bloodline. I denied him and in retaliation he killed my aunt before disappearing," suddenly Blair's words began to break as the painful memories began to swarm. "He killed the only one I had left! I couldn't do anything to help her in the same way I let my parents die!"

For the first time since her arrival Caleb moved from his spot where he sat and walked up to Blair. For a few moments he did nothing but stand before her as she attempted to fight back the emotions trying to escape. Despite her holding everything in she wasn't able to disguise the shakes that racked her body giving away her silent sobs. Unable to take her obvious pain anymore Caleb couldn't hold himself back as he wrapped Blair into a tight embrace. Gently he began to comfort the distraught girl in his arms and rub slow soothing circles across her back. To those watching the moment seemed rather intimate between the two and so they all remained in silence and left Caleb to comfort Blair.

"It's not your fault Blair," Caleb whispered in her hair.

"They drowned in the water Caleb and I am an element user I should've been able to save them but I couldn't," Blair replied tearfully.

"Listen to me Blair," Caleb demanded calmly. "You were only a scared child then there is no reason to blame yourself and your mother and father wouldn't blame you for what happened either."

Slowly Blair began to calm in Caleb's embrace allowing herself to fully rest against him as her silently sobs seemed to have zapped away what littler energy she had left after coming there. Caleb took her weight onto himself and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder where he continued to run his fingers through his hair in comfort. He thought back to when he had first seen her walk down into the basement even then her violet eyes had been filled with so much fear he had known she hadn't come to them with evil intentions. True enough he hadn't expected her to come to them with the information she had revealed to them but he had known she wouldn't harm them. Thinking back on everything he had felt since the moment their eyes had meant it did seem to explain some of what he had been sensing. However, he knew it did not explain what he was feeling when it came to Blair herself.

He had seen it in her eyes that she had feared them and when she looked at him from across the room he knew that he was the one she had feared the most in coming there. That was far from what he wanted. He never wanted her to fear him or hate in any way. What he wanted more than anything at that moment was to hold her and protect her and when she had began to break down in her story he hadn't been able to resist doing so any longer. As he stood there holding her close Caleb felt the familiar pleasant tingle that he had began to feel more and more often around Blair but he had yet to fully understand what it meant.

"This has been hard on her Caleb, maybe you should take her back," Lux suggested to her big brother.

Nodding in agreement Caleb waved goodbye to his friends and made to usher Blair back up the stairs. Before he could move her to far Blair stopped and turned back to the others who were moving the Book of Damnation back into its proper place and magically blowing out the candles before leaving.

"There's one more thing you should know," Blair murmured just loud enough to gain their attention. "Chase knows that I am his sister and he is back. It won't be long now before he comes back here but it won't necessarily be you he's after. He found a new spell to give himself a new body all he needs is to kill and take over the body of someone with shared blood." Blair didn't say anything more and let the gravity of her words sink in.

The moment that she uttered the words Caleb felt his protectiveness of her suddenly sky rocket. In that moment he felt as if nothing was more important than keeping her safe and alive. She meant to much. Rather than dwelling on that final thought that had entered his mind Caleb made his good byes and once again began ushering Blair up the basement stairs with Avalon following close behind. Once he made sure Blair was okay Caleb made a mental note to tell his friends to keep an eye out for Chase and to watch over their newest member carefully. However, he thought that it would be in vain. He had seen well enough that Blair had already integrated herself among his friends even Reid seemed to find her specially entertaining. Blair was definitely very interesting and well worth protecting.


	9. Ch 8: Something Overwhelming Begins

The car was silent as Caleb drove down the winding country roads of Ipswich. Beside him in the passenger's seat Blair sat unmoving. She had long ago gotten herself back under control after her emotional episode back at the Colony House but she remained in silence as she attempted to find the words that came next. She had revealed herself for what she was and she had been accepted among her new friends they had even reacted with protectiveness. She hadn't missed how protective Caleb in particular had seemed and she couldn't deny that it had filled her with a wave of happiness. However, even now as she sat there alone with Caleb beside her Blair was aware that even if they had accepted her despite having accepted her as a friend Caleb could possibly deny anywhere the feelings growing between them might lead.

"It's okay if you want to cancel our date, Caleb. I'd understand if you did," Blair willed herself to mumble keeping her eyes locked on the scenery outside her window as she did.

The words only brought with them another silence to fill the car. At any moment Blair expected Caleb to accept her opening to walk away from her but it never came. Instead the car came to a near screeching halt on the empty road catching Blair by surprise and would've sent her crashing into the dashboard if she hadn't caught herself. With the intention of reprimanding him for his rash action Blair angrily turned toward Caleb only to have his strong gentle hands take hold of her face and pull her toward him to touch his lips to hers.

At first the contact caught Blair completely by surprise but soon she was lost in the wonderful feel of Caleb's kiss as he deepened the kiss with purpose. Suddenly the he was kissing her with a ferocity that left her shaking and clinging to him as if she were drowning and he was her only hope. The connection between them was strong and powerful when he kissed her and it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. The gentleness was still there in his kiss but the passion and ferocity only continued to grow. If she wasn't so overwhelmed with the flood of emotions running through her Blair may have taken the time to find it strange how someone as outwardly calm and collected as Caleb often was could be so wild and passionate with a single kiss. What was even more thrilling was he was only so when he was kissing her. She may have given it more thought but at that moment she didn't care. As far as she was concerned it was Caleb and he was there with her, kissing her. In their connection Blair could fell that Caleb was feeling the same strong surge of emotions that she was.

Slowly despite the confines of the car the little space that had been left between them by their separated seats was gone when Caleb suddenly pulled her across the seat to where she was nearly sitting in his lap. Blair wound her arms around his neck and pressed up against him running her hands through his chocolate brown hair. He drew her even closer to him, one arm against her back the other threading its way through the tangle of her short raven hair. In that moment it seemed like he intended never to let her go. At that moment they were so close together that neither was sure where their body ended and the other started. The kiss was filled with so much passion and emotion that mixed with the emotions that were surging through her heart and mind that it caused her head to swim until finally they were forced to part.

When Caleb looked down at Blair she felt her heart speed up once again with the look in his eyes. He was looking at her the same way he kissed her. He looked at her as if she were the only one in his eyes.

'Does he look at me like that all the time?'

"It's been a long day so we'll hold off on the date for another time. For now I think you should go back to the dorms and rest for awhile. A swim practice was called for later today anyway," Caleb whispered huskily sending pleasant shivers running down Blair's spin. "But don't think you're going to get out of our first date or any others we're going to have so easily."

Caleb's assurance that there would be a first date followed by others sent a new wave of excitement and pleasure running through Blair's body. She was almost certain that a light blush was tinting her cheeks at that precise moment from his confident words. Blair could see the honesty in Caleb's eyes as he spoke the words. She could see the emotion, the feeling shinning within them as strongly as she felt it through the mysterious connection between them. In that moment all that she had feared, the fear of being left behind, the fear of never knowing what could've been, the fear of letting go of all that he made her feel; all the fear was melting away. All the doubt disappeared in that one moment with those words from Caleb. Everything disappeared until only Caleb was left. His words were exactly what she needed to hear. In that one moment the feelings that had begun to grow the moment their eyes had meant; feelings that had only grown stronger with each passing second they spent together solidified in the single moment. Despite all the darkness hanging over head for the first time in years she felt a sense of light hearted freedom.

In the back of her mind Blair was well aware that the connection between them was not the only cause of what she was feeling. In truth it only helped to intensify her feelings even more. Caleb was strong in many ways. He had a strong sense of love, loyalty and respect for every one of his friends even Reid despite their differences. She knew without a doubt that there was nothing he would not do for them. And despite his usual calm and collected appearance there was another side to Caleb, one that could laugh and have, to let loose and be a little wild outside of his position as the oldest Son of Ipswich. She loved his mouth, the way it was often so serious but when he smiled it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. There was no denying that Caleb was indeed a very handsome boy--- well--- man.

What Blair found disconcerting about her feelings for Caleb was that when she was with him it was almost as if he could see into her soul and know what she was thinking. It was confusing to feel so close to someone. It was confusing to want to be so close to someone when she'd never thought of it before let alone felt what she did when she was with him. Unable to help herself Blair suddenly leaned back into Caleb and placed a quick sweet kiss to his lips.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she whispered happily in his ear before leaning back into her own seat.

Caleb smiled crookedly in return and forced himself to turn his attention away from the girl sitting beside him back to his driving. After that the awkwardness and the silence seemed to disappear as if it had never even existed between them. If there was silence between them it was comfortable and welcomed. Seemingly too quick for Blair and Caleb's liking Caleb pulled into the drive of Spencer Academy. Coming to a stop before the dorm building Caleb and Blair continued with their comfortable silence for a few moments more until Blair taking the opportunity of Caleb's silence to once again lean over and place a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," she told him as she made to get out of the car.

"Wait!" Caleb's said bringing Blair to a halt before she could completely remove herself from the car.

With Caleb having lightly taken hold of her wrist Blair had no choice but to stop and wait for him to continue. Despite the fact that she would've waited whether or not he had taken her wrist or not she still felt a small thrill run through her at his touch.

"We have swim practice in about 2 hours. If you're feeling up to it you should come and see me," Caleb invited her.

Suddenly Blair felt the pleasant feeling mix with a feeling of cold. Going to see him as he requested would mean going into the pool area and even if she were to sit in the bleachers and watch it would still be too close to the water for her liking. While she may have told him the story of her parents death she never did mention what had come from it--- the fear of water---the reason she wasn't able to use the water aspect of her elemental powers--- the reason her parents had died--- the reason she wasn't at full strength and was unable to gather the power needed to cut through the evil that resided inside the pendent she wore and destroy the curse. Being near water was always something she had avoided as much as possible. Even if it was for Caleb she didn't know if she could manage doing so.

"I'll think about it," she replied with a smile and was left to wonder why she hadn't just told him the truth of her fear.

With that said Blair gave a gentle pull on her wrist to single Caleb to release her wrist from his hold. Once free from the gentle hold Blair finished pulling herself from the car. With a thud she swung the car door shut behind her and with a quick wave to Caleb she turned away and started up the stone steps leading to the front door of the dorm building. As she walked Blair released a frustrated sigh she tried to figure out what she should do. Caleb would obviously be hoping and waiting for her to meet him later. To make the situation worse, she really wanted to go, but the fear was holding her back.

Caleb watched as Blair as she walked, admiring the soft bounce of her beautiful shinning raven hair before she disappeared inside the dorm building. With the day barely just beginning it had already been very intense and trying, especially for Blair. He could understand why she had been so worried in revealing true identity to them but he felt no ill will for them coming from her. In truth he felt quite the opposite. He had felt it once again in their kiss as well as every time he looked deep into her lovely violet eyes. He had felt the intense emotions that were coursing through both of them. It wasn't just the connection that was drawing him to her but Blair herself. She wasn't like any girl he'd ever known. She was strong yet weak, serious yet funny, smart, with a love for animals. Everything about her drew him in. Her mere presence was intoxicating to him.

Yet still even after revealing herself she was still quite the mystery to him. Her reaction to his request to meet him at swim practice hadn't gone unnoticed despite her attempts to hide it. She was strong he knew that but the other side of herself was ashamed of her family history, weak and frightened. The thought of her being a target of Chase caused a huge surge of anger to fly through him. He couldn't--- he wouldn't allow someone like Chase to touch her. In that moment Caleb silently promised to himself to protect this girl that was working her way into his life no matter the cost, even if that cost was his own life.

To describe what they were beginning to feel for each other in one word, the word would be--- overwhelming.

AN: originally this chapter was to be part of the next but I think it works better separately. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!


	10. Ch 9: Conquering the Fear

Blair sat with no one in the room other than Avalon who was curled up atop her desk. As happy as she was and as lighter as she now felt she couldn't seem to shake the last lingering sense of darkness form her mind. Even after revealing herself she still hadn't 'completely' revealed herself to Caleb. It felt wrong, but she didn't know what to do. Blair's silent contemplation was suddenly cut short by the loud knocking at her dorm door. The sound caught her by surprise and had her jump a bit in shock as well as having Avalon's ears twitch in agitation.

Curious as to who would be at her door Blair got to her feet and went to answer it. Upon opening the door she was suddenly bombarded by the chatter of five of her newest friends. Without waiting to be let in Lux, Peyton and Gemma along with Sarah and Kate made their way into the room. At first Blair was mildly shocked at the group of girls who immediantly made themselves comfortable in various places around the room. If she hadn't already been aware of Sarah and Kate's knowledge of the Power and the Covenant of Silence their presence after what had happened barely two hours ago would have had her even more shocked that they would be present considering she would assume they had come to talk about it. However, despite Sarah and Kate's knowledge of who they were and what had happened back at the Colony House none of them brought up anything to do with the Power or the Sons at all.

"So I hear Caleb invited you to the swim practice later," Lux suddenly asked with a knowing smile.

Unable to stop the reaction Blair's cheeks reddened with what Lux was implying. The giggles from the rest of the girls that followed didn't help in keeping her reaction to a minimum.

"He did," Blair mumbled in reply. "But I don't think I am going to go."

Not two seconds after the words left her mouth was she meant with the disappointed sounds coming from the flock of girls scattered about her room.

"Why not?" Sarah asked. "Caleb obviously has really strong feelings for you so you should go."

"Sarah's right," Kate chimed in. "I'd give anything to have someone look at me the way Caleb looks at you, the way Pogue looks at Peyton, or the way that Reid and Tyler look at Lux and Gemma," she finished with a envious sigh.

"Kate has a point. Caleb never looked at me the way he looks at you," Sarah added.

"What look are you guys talking about?" Blair asked with a doubtful huff.

"Like you're the moon and stars to him," Sarah and Kate replied in unison with the same smirk stretched across their lips.

"Does he really look at me like that?" Blair asked in a near whisperer after a brief pause, taking in everything that her friends were saying.

"Yes," the entire group replied before bursting out into giggles.

Blair gave a quick smile to her friends who were obviously enjoying themselves but her thoughts and emotions were turned inward. If what they had said was true then perhaps she hadn't been imagining any of the emotions that she had felt from Caleb. Even if they were, it was still difficult to get past all that stood in their way--- her way. Caleb had taken the first steps in creating a relationship with her after the truth had come out. He had invited her to watch him at swim practice. Now it was her turn to make the next move--- but how could she? Even the thought of being near the water left her fearful--- feeling as if something was stealing away her breath.

"I can't," she mumbled refusing to meet their eyes.

The room fell silent for a brief moment and Blair could almost feel the stares of her friends looking at her from across the room.

"Why?" the soft voice of Peyton asked.

Rather than giving the true reason why she could bring herself to go to the pool Blair said the next thing that came to mind. "Even if I did go I wouldn't know what to say."

"I am afraid that once you're heart gets involved Blair, it all comes out in moron," Peyton softly chuckled.

Blair never looked to where her friends sat but once Peyton had said what she did Blair could hear her friends as they began to file out the door. One by one the girls left her alone in the room until Lux was left. Lux stopped in the door way and turned back to face Blair who continued to keep her back turned.

"If it makes a difference," Lux began. "I know my brother well enough to know that Sarah and Kate were right. The way Caleb looks at you is different than I've ever seen him look before. In case you haven't realized it yet it's also the same way you look at him. Whatever the real reason is why you won't go see him you should get over it because what you two feel for each other shouldn't go to waste."

Nothing more was said. The only sound that filled the room was the soft click of the door closing behind Lux as Blair was left alone once again in her room. With no one there Blair began to consider what her friends had told her. For what seemed like the longest time Blair sat in silence looking out the window at the sprawling academy campus but was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to take notice of anything going on outside. Her mind was whirling with thoughts and feelings as she attempted to decide the best course of action.

Suddenly the whirlwind inside her mind came to a screeching halt. Lux was right. She couldn't risk wasting what she felt when the possibility of so little time between them lingered. With that thought in mind Blair forced the fear, the memory of water and agonizing pain of it to the deepest reaches of her mind. She wouldn't let her weaknesses stop her now when the chance of happiness--- of love was so near.

Glancing over at the clock that sat beside her bed Blair cursed at seeing that in what had felt to be only a few minutes was in reality an hour. Caleb's swim practice was already well underway by now. However, despite the fact that by the time she would arrive at the pool the practice would be nearing its end Blair rushed from the room toward the pool. Even if it was only for a few minutes she wasn't going to let the opportunity to show Caleb that she wanted to be with him pass.

Barely twenty minutes of practice remained by the time Blair reached the doors leading into the pool. The moment that she reached the doors she had stopped dead in her tracks. Nerves and fear caused her palms to sweat and her mouth to go dry. Taking a deep breath Blair ignored her fears and pulled open the door to quickly force her feet to move through the doorway.

Once inside the smell of chlorine filled the air and the sound of water splashing reached her ears. Despite her attempts to keep the fear at bay the sound of the water and the sight of the clear blue water the filled the pool made it difficult. Blair took notice that she wasn't the only one watching the practice. There was a rather large group of girls giggling and talking animatedly on the bleachers the lined the pool side. Considering that their eyes were practically glued to the boys that made up the swim team it wasn't difficult to guess what they were doing there.

"Blair," she suddenly heard a familiar deep voice call to her.

Pulled from her thoughts Blair glanced around only to find Caleb looking up at her from where he held himself out of the water by the pool's rim closest to her. Blair smiled tremulously in return and waved to him, letting him know she saw him. At first she made to scurry over to the bleachers for the last few minutes of practice with every intention of following along the wall as far from the pool as she could stay. However, Caleb wasn't finished.

"Come here," he said waving her over to the pool side.

Blair froze not knowing what to do. Caleb' wanted her to come over to him where he was still in the water. That was much too close for comfort--- it was too soon for her to will herself that close to the water. Not realizing that she did so Blair took a quick step backward away from the pool. The reaction had Caleb looking up at her with a look of wonder on his face and his eyes looking over her in search of whatever had caused the sudden distressed reaction to overcome her. Not knowing what else to do Blair merely gave a quick insistent shake of her head and scurried along the wall to the bleachers fully aware of Caleb's gaze following her as she did so.

Caleb continued to watch Blair as she found a place on the bleachers to watch what little remained of his swim practice. His eyes had locked on her the moment she had entered the building. He didn't need the connection between them to see the obvious distress she felt the moment she stepped foot into the building. It was more than obvious for anyone to see. If anything the connection between them only made him much more aware of it. At first he had been confused as to what could've caused her such discomfort. He had only left her a few hours before and at the time she had seemed fine--- tired and emotionally drained but none the worse for wear. Whatever was wrong with her it was different. If he was honest with himself he had felt a tingling sense of her distress when he had first asked her to come to the practice. However, it had been so fleeting that he had paid it no mind.

When she had first stepped into the building and he had felt her distress he had been confused, although, after seeing her reaction to his request for her to come closer he finally realized what was wrong. It was the idea of being near what that was so upsetting to her. Looking up to wear she sat at the bleachers Caleb saw Blair sitting stiffly looking down at the water; her eyes unseeing as if she was somewhere far away. Suddenly the whistle of the coach echoed through the large room causing Blair to jump out of her trance. With one last quick glance up at Blair, Caleb caught her beautiful violet eyes that he loved with his own as she sought him out. Smiling reassuringly to her Caleb waved one last time before turning his attention back to his practice as the coach called for one last final practice swim. Caleb couldn't help but smile to himself at the idea of having Blair there to watch him swim, even if it was merely a practice swim he still enjoyed the thought of having her there to see him. What was even more satisfying about the thought was that Blair had braved something that she clearly feared to do so and for her to do that he wanted to do nothing less than impress her.

Blair watched from her place on the bleachers as Caleb hefted himself out of the water. At that moment she completely forgot about the presence of the water all together. Instead all she could manage to concentrate on was the perfection that was Caleb Danvers. She had always guessed that he would be in good shape as it was necessary for the sport her played. However, in all the time she had spent with him over the last few weeks she had never gotten the chance to confirm such as he was always in his school uniform or--- more fully dressed then he was at present. Now that he wore--- very, very little she could see exactly what she had expected to see. Caleb Danvers was indeed pleasantly muscular and much to Blair's pleasure not overly so. She watched as the muscles in his well defined arms and broad shoulders bunch as he lifted himself out of the pool. If not for the people that surrounded her Blair thought it fully possible that her jaw would drop with every possibility of a little drool being involved.

As if feeling her intent stare Caleb turned to glance up at her and smile as if knowing exactly what she had been thinking he turned away. Blair watched as a few of the boys, including Caleb, lined up in their respective lanes readying themselves for the signal to start. Seconds later the loud echo of the coach's whistle rang out through the building and Caleb and the people he was racing against were off. Within seconds after the whistle blew they were in the water and pushing themselves hard through the water. At first the splashing of the water threw Blair back into a moment of fear but as her eyes locked on Caleb as he moved swiftly through the water all else was forgotten.

Little by little Caleb made his way ahead and as he neared the final half knowing Blair was watching he pushed himself a little extra--- even if it was just practice. There was no reason he couldn't show off his skills in swimming when given the chance. The fact that he was showing them off in front of a girl he had an interest in made it all the more worthwhile. With the lead he gained in that final stretch Caleb claimed victory over his team mates in the practice swim and those that were watching the practice politely applauded. In the case of the constantly present group of girls they were a little bit more vigorous in their applause then others that were watching. Still panting from the exertion Caleb turned to find Blair's eyes in the little audience. It didn't take long for his gaze to zero in on her own. From across the room he found Blair starring down at him as intently as he was looking at her.

Neither of them moved as the rest of his team and those that had been watching the practice began to depart from the pool. After a few minuets the room was left empty except for the presence of Caleb and Blair. Blair didn't move from her spot on the bleachers and despite having her glaze locked with his Caleb didn't miss the few quick glances she made down to the pool. Suddenly the tingling sense of apprehension filled him from their connection. Knowing exactly what was wrong Caleb closed the distance between them himself rather than making her have to come to him and therefore closer to the pool and the water that filled it.

Seeing Caleb move closer Blair sighed in relief and started her decent down the bleacher steps where he was waiting for her. The beautiful smile she loved was the sight that meant her as she reached the bottom of the bleachers--- a sight that she couldn't help but to smile when she looked at him.

"I see you took my request to heart," Caleb spoke softly reaching a hand up to play with a couple of loose strands of hair that had fallen from the clip that held her hair back.

"Sorry I was late. I was--- I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it," she explained telling herself that it was partly true.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of the water?" Caleb suddenly asked looking straight into her violet eyes.

The question caught Blair by surprise. Apparently Caleb was as good as reading her as she was becoming at reading him. It was even more plain to see that she wasn't the only one who felt the connection. Somehow the knowledge that Caleb had found her out was rather comforting. It was never something she told many people--- if she ever did tell anyone, although Caleb was different. If she could tell anyone he was the one to tell.

Feeling the need to have him closer than he was now Blair suddenly flung herself against him uncaring of the water dripping from him. The moment that her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him close Caleb's own strong arms wrapped around her in return pulling her even closer.

Taking in the comforting closeness from Caleb and the warmth that radiated off him Blair found the will to tell him her final shameful secret. Pulling away from Caleb she looked up into his deep brown eyes and began to tell him everything.

"That day that my parents died when the car crashed into the river everything felt like a blur it happened so fast. I was so afraid the whole time I couldn't do anything--- not even use my powers to save my parents. I couldn't use the Power of elements--- of water---- because I was too afraid to do it. I was so afraid at that time that I couldn't think. There was only panic and the pain of the water crushing down around me. It stole the air out of my longs and there was nothing I could do. I was pulled from the car by someone who had seen the accident before I completely drowned but when they went back for my parents it was already too late to save them. I survived but every time I am near water the memory--- the feeling of the water surrounding me--- like I can't breath--- it all comes rushing back to me. Ever since then I haven't been able to use my full potential when it comes to the Power. I control the elements but I can't bring myself to use the water element. The only way to destroy the curse would be for me as someone possessing the Power of the same bloodline as Chase to use my full Power and destroy the pendent."

With her explanation complete Blair waited for Caleb to say something, however, he said nothing. Instead he only smiled and lifted his hand to once again twin a loose strand of hair in his fingers and give a gentle tug. The entire time his gaze never wavered from hers and she saw the gentle smile that curved his lips in that moment. Without warning the desire to want to do nothing more than kiss him filled her and apparently she wasn't the only one with such thoughts entering her mind. Seconds later Caleb was leaning down and bringing her closer with another gentle tug on her hair. Rather than a quick deep kiss Caleb took care to place the sweetest and most gentle of lingering kisses to Blair's lips. It was the sort of kiss that didn't need to last forever to leave her breathless. It was full of enough love and care to do that as it was.

While Blair still felt as if she were floating on clouds Caleb pulled away and put a little distance between them as if to ensure that he would keep his hands off her. He smiled at the dreamy look on Blair's face.

"I should probably go and get dressed. Do you want to do Nicky's tonight--- as my date. Maybe we can do a movie after at my place. I can drive you back to the dorms after," Caleb asked bringing an even bigger smile to Blair's lips.

Without a word Blair closed the little distance that he had put between them to place a quick kiss to his lips before answering, "I'll see you later then."

With that said Blair turned and started toward the doors.

"Blair," Caleb called from behind her.

"What?" she asked looking back at him.

"I am glad I was able to get you to begin to conquer your fear of water," he told her with a slightly cocky smile--- he and Reid may not always get a long but after all the years they spent together a little bit of the other would have to rub off sooner or later.

Blair only laughed in reply, considering it was partly true and that gave her hope that perhaps sooner or later as long as she had Caleb to help giver her strength she could overcome her fears and learn once again to use her full power over the elements. With Caleb watching her as she left Blair felt a new sense of fulfillment. She felt as if there was finally a true sense of hope for both the present and the future. With that pleasing thought in mind Blair began to make her way back to her dorm to ready herself for her night with Caleb. The whole walk back she couldn't disguise the pleased smile that stretched across her lips.

AN: I really am sorry about my later updates. I am writing but I can never get the chance to really sit down and right a full chapter. It's the downside to college. But, I am still writing its just that I don't get the chance to write enough that I can pull out one chapter as fast as I once was able to. Don't lose faith though because I update as soon as I am able and now that I am beginning to get further in the story I'll hopefully be able to write faster because I am getting to the interesting stuff. I had fun writing this chapter so let me know what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please my faithful readers. And I am just going to let you know that the next chapter is going to be interesting. Thank You.


	11. Ch 10: Evil Arrives Back in Ipswich

AN: as always please PLEASE REVIEW

The second that Blair touched the door knob to her room she froze. The sensation of darkness that she felt coming from inside was unmistakable. It was also a feeling that was unfortunately very familiar to her as well. Glancing she made sure that no one else was wandering the halls and with one deep breath she entered knowing exactly what she would find. She felt him before she saw him but Blair made a quick glance around the room making sure Avalon was well out of sight of their visitor. When she didn't find her Blair inwardly sighed in relief.

After all the years that she and Avalon had been together Avalon knew full well how dangerous Chase was. If he had found Avalon before her arrival there was no doubt in Blair's mind that he would have destroyed her just for the sick pleasure of killing another creature. Ensured that Avalon had hidden herself Blair surveyed her room and strangely didn't find any sign of who she had excepted to find. Instead the room was completely empty. Had she just missed him? What would he be doing in her room if not waiting for her? The thoughts drifted through Blair's mind in a whirlwind until they came to rest on a single one. Has he really gotten this powerful? She hadn't been aware that his evil had grown so much since their last meeting a few years back. Caleb and the others had faced him before but Chase's power was growing with each passing day as the evil within him built fueling the curse she wore.

Blair shook away such thoughts and brought her attention back to the room. There was no doubt that Chase had been there the sensation of evil and darkness nearly suffocated her. Suddenly a new sense of panic began to fill her. The warning bells in her mind sounded loudly telling her that she was not as alone as she had first thought. I had been foolish of her to let down her guard so soon.

The unpleasant tingling sensation of someone watching her crept up her spine. Knowing that she could not hold her own against Chase on her own as she was now Blair began to back away toward the door never turning at the risk of giving Chase who she still felt lingering in her room an opportunity to attack while her back was turned. As she cautiously back out of the room her back came in contact with something hard. For only a brief moment it was as if she forgot how to breath as the panic took hold. Pushing away the feeling Blair spun to face the person she knew she would find there.

"Hello little sister," the voice of her brother cooed with evil intent filling each word he spoke as he smiled over at her.

Blair felt a familiar chill run down her spin at the sight of the one who was the cause of all her pain and the shame. His smile was as sickenly insane as she remembered--- a mark of his evil blackened soul.

"What are you doing here? It's not like you to play games--- at least not when it comes to seeking me out," Blair spat hatefully remembering the enjoyment he had taken in his charade during his other confrontations with the Sons.

"Is it a crime to come and see how my dear sweet little sister is doing?" Chase asked with a fake innocence that was made obvious by the wicked chuckle he couldn't control.

"I don't see why you would even bother. You know I am not going to do anything for you. There's nothing left for you to hang over my head--- you killed the only family I had left," she hissed angrily the hate she held for him obvious in her words.

"True, but that was some time ago. I no longer have need of you to join me in searching out more power," Chase explained with an evil glint in his eyes. Before Blair could react he stepped forward and suddenly it seemed almost too painful to move. The fear that she had held back until then began to overcome her when he took another step closer yet she remained unable to move. Looking up into his eyes she found herself looking up into eyes as black as midnight--- the color of his soul. "I no longer have need of you to join me be assured of that Blair. I have much bigger plans for you now. Unfortunately it means you'll have to meet your untimely end."

With each step that Chase took closer to her Blair felt the fear and immense hate within her intensify but the emotions were mixed with the awareness of something else. Chase was standing before her now but she could feel that despite the immense amount of Power he possessed along with his evil it was as if he was incomplete. Suddenly the remembrance of what she had been told of Chase's last encounter with Caleb and her friends. At that time Chase's body had been destroyed and he had intended to use Gemma to bind him with the body of another--- more specifically someone who possessed the Power as well. At the time he had chosen Tyler as his new body but Gemma along with help from the other Sons and Daughters had defeated Chase and rescued Tyler and Gemma. However, now Chase was standing before her looking the same way she remembered him--- if only a little more insane and power hungry. How was it possible?

The question was soon answered when she felt the difference in him. He still was still powerful but it was almost as if his body was slowly beginning to decay around it. In that moment Blair realized why. Chase had possessed a new body that took on his appearance after the possession but the body was not built to carry the power that Chase possessed. As a result the body was once again beginning to fade. It was slight but Blair could sense it happening little by little as he stood so close to her in the room. The realization as to what he had meant by him not needing her to join him anymore suddenly became clear. Instead he planned to possess her. Her realization must have been evident on her face for Chase smiled cruelly and spoke again.

"I see you realized what I plan to do. Normally it would not work without the reading of a spell from a gifted spell caster. However, that option has sadly failed me once before and cannot be repeated on the same soul. Luckily I was able to find someone to willingly give me their body but it has already begun to fail me, leaving me in need of another--- a stronger one," he said menacingly. "The only way to possess an unwilling body, one built to carry the Power, without binding it to my soul would be to choose a body possessing the same blood. You can see where you would come into this little scenario," Chase grinned wickedly down at Blair's fear struck face.

After the welcomed distraction of Blair's visit to the swimming pool Caleb found himself being the last one out of the locker room. The others had went on ahead of him to gather up the girls before taking them to Nicky's where he and Blair would meet them later. The moment that he stepped out of the large building into the warm late afternoon air Caleb froze as a familiar sickening feeling leaked into him. It was a feeling so vile and black that it could only belong to one person. Suddenly a shot of intense fear rushed through him at the knowledge that Blair was alone a feeling that only grew stronger when he realized in what direction he felt the dark aura mixed with a strong power. Caleb didn't give himself the moment to think rationally when he realized that the familiar evil of Chase was coming from the direction of the dorm buildings where he know Blair was--- alone; he was off and running as fast as he could manage toward the dorm building.

With each step that Chase took closer Blair felt as if his evil was enclosing her. Try as she might she was unable to break away from Chase's spell that froze her in place. When he took the final step that brought him to stand right before her Blair felt her fear and desperation to put distance between them sky rocket but try as she might her stiff body would not listen to her commands to move.

As if sensing her desperation to get away Chase's sinister smile grew. Suddenly he reached out and roughly took hold of Blair's arms dragging her closer to him. The moment that his hands touched her skin Blair felt a hot searing pain rush up her arms from where he touched her. Blair glanced down to where Chase's hands were locked on her arms and saw the streaks of blood that were beginning to seep out from beneath his hands. Her eyes shot back up to look into his dark cold eyes to find him looking down at her with power filled black eyes. Without realizing it Chase's torturing touch released her from his previous spell to keep her immobilized.

Feeling that she was once again able to move Blair's mind began to race for a plan. She was fully aware that alone her powers would do little good against someone who possessed the power of more than one individual. Without help she didn't stand a chance on her own. And so Blair did the one thing she could think to do. If she was going to be killed now she wasn't going to go down without a fight. With Chase distracted in his enjoyment of inflicting pain Blair in one quick movement she kneed him between the legs and forcibly pulled herself out of his grasp.

In the few moments that she had while Chase was distracted by her attack Blair ran for the door. As she swung the door open and made to rush out Blair found herself running straight into the hard muscled chest of Caleb who's arms immediately encircled her protectively. The moment that Caleb appeared in the door way Blair suddenly felt the presence of Chase disappear from the room an echo of his wicked laughter the only thing left behind before it too faded away. Caleb didn't move right away but instead waited for a long minute to assure himself that Chase didn't intend on returning.

With her head nuzzled against his chest Blair could hear the loud erratic drumming of his heartbeat and feel his chest heave with breath making it obvious that he had run fast and hard to come to help her. When he was assured that Chase wasn't going to return Caleb gently lead her to her bed and silently sat on top of his bring her down to sit in his lap where he continued to reassuringly stroke her short raven hair. The sweetness of the action along with the beat of his heart had a calming comforting affect on Blair and she soon found herself recovered enough from the ordeal to talk of it. Lifting her head away from Caleb's chest she looked up into his eyes and began to relay the story of what Chase and told her before Caleb's welcomed arrival. Needless to say Caleb didn't find the news all that pleasant. Instead his reaction was surprising to Blair as she'd never imagined him to get so upset when he was normally so calm and collected.

After a long period of brooding silence Caleb finally spoke, "I'd understand if you wanted to postpone our date for another night after what's happened."

Blair could see it that Caleb was completely sincere and worried for her even though he couldn't hide the bit of disappointment that flashed through his eyes in that moment. If it were at all possible Blair thought her feelings for him suddenly grew in that single instant.

She didn't answer him with words. Instead, she reached up and cradled his face in her hands. As she touched his jaw she could feel the near invisible stubble on his chin. When Caleb's eyes caught sight of her bare arms his body tensed once again and Blair realized what it was that he was looking at. Her arms where Chase had touched her looked as if someone had cut shallow but painful slashes in her arms and the blood that had seeped from the wounds was beginning to dry.

"They're not as bad as they look," Blair explained softly. It was partly true, the wounds were not deep enough to scar and the painful sting had already numbed her arms enough that the pain wasn't all that noticeable.

She could sense his gaze watching her intently and she was keenly aware of his stillness as he waited for her to make her decision. Blair leaned up against him and whispered her answer in his ear.

"Kiss me."

For a moment Blair could have sworn that she had heard a low victorious growl echo from deep within Caleb's chest before his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss. It was amazing to Blair that whether Caleb's kisses were deep and passionate or gentle and sweet they never failed to take her breath away. She'd heard the stories from her friends about the soul deep connections they felt with their significant other--- even Reid who enjoyed his bad boy image willing and happily admitted to having such a deep and loving connection with Lux. Now Blair could finally admit that she knew exactly what they had been talking about. She finally realized that the inexplicable connection she felt with Caleb was the same sort of connection between souls and hearts. Suddenly a small sound caught their attention. Pulling apart they both looked down to find Avalon starring up at them with her mismatched eyes that seemed to say she knew exactly what she had broken up. Turning her attention back to Caleb Blair rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as a huge smile spread across her face.

"The others will be waiting and I am not going to let you back out of our date that easily," Blair told him softly before getting to her feet. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you out front."

Almost reluctantly Caleb got to his feet and made his way out of the room. With the door shut and feeling as if he was at a safe distance so that there was no chance of Blair hearing him Caleb pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Pogue's phone. Once Pogue answered the call Caleb explained what had happened to Blair and their short meeting with Chase and warned them to be on the lookout for trouble.

"I want you all to make sure that Blair doesn't go anywhere on her own," Caleb requested demandingly before snapping his phone shut.

Taking a deep calming breath Caleb headed for the parking lot to pull his car around up front to wait for Blair. While it wasn't ideal to take her out on a date with the threat of Chase and her being in danger hanging over his mind he couldn't deny that he was glad she had still agreed to come. Another part of him told him that he wanted nothing more than to take her out as his girlfriend--- to hold her and be with her. He also knew that even if he wanted to keep her locked away inside and surrounded by his friends for protection Blair wouldn't stand for it--- even though she knew what Chase could do to her. Blair was too strong willed and stubborn to listen to him if he told her that.


	12. Ch 11: Save the Date

By the time Caleb arrived at Nicky's bar with Blair at his side the rest of the group had already arrived and were waiting for them at a nearby table. While Caleb left her at the table to order their food Blair watched along with Lux and the rest of the girls as Reid, Tyler and Pogue played a game of pool with Aaron Abbot, the infamous asshole of Spencer Academy. When Aaron was busy with his turn the three boys suddenly seemed to take notice of a girl standing near the bar who just so happened to be wearing a ridiculously short skirt. One by one each of the three boys pulled some cash out of their pockets and began talking amongst themselves. From the distance between where she sat and where the boys were at the pool table Blair couldn't hear what they were saying but from the evil glare that Lux was shooting across the room to them told her that her friend knew exactly what they were talking about.

Seconds later Lux along with Gemma and Peyton pushed there chairs out from under them as they stood and without a word angrily made their way over to their fiancé and boyfriends.

"I hope you boys aren't doing what I think you're doing?" Lux said her icy voice betraying her look of outward calm.

The three boys immediately made to return the bills to their pockets. They made their best attempts to look innocent of whatever it was they had planned on doing only moments before when faced with the angry glares of their girlfriends.

"Nothing, just enjoying the ever pleasing thrill of kicking Abbot's ass at pool," Reid supplied.

"Good," Lux nodded obviously not believing the excuse. However, Lux let it drop and instead stepped closer to Reid and softly whispered in his ears.

Whatever it was that she had whispered in his ear brought the familiar arrogant smirk to his lips and somehow Blair thought that perhaps it was a good thing she couldn't hear them from where she sat. She could, however, admit that while Reid had his faults at times he and Lux were obviously so in love. She had been told by her other friends how good of an influence Lux had been on him, even Caleb had admitted to her as such. As far as she's ever been able to tell all of them were deeply in love with the same soul deep connection she felt growing stronger between Caleb and herself. Not too long ago Blair had been envious of that connection and love they each shared with their loved one but now she felt that envy fade with each passing moment she spent with Caleb.

While Reid, Tyler, Pogue and the rest of the girls had been distracted it seemed that Aaron Abbot had targeted her while she was alone. And much to Blair's displeasure Aaron's presence wasn't so easy to ignore while he was lurking so close. From the corner of her eye Blair sent him the coldest glare she could muster but the message didn't seem to get through his think head. If anything he thought it meant something completely different. He was stupid enough to think that.

"Hey, how about a dance?" Aaron said with a rat like grin that elicited nothing but anger and disgust in Blair.

"Get lost," Blair commented icily and turned her gaze away to ignore him hoping that he'd take the hint.

Unfortunately, she should've know that it wouldn't have worked so easily. Instead Aaron stepped closer. Much too close for Blair to be comfortable. If she moved even the slightest she'd be forced to touch him.

"Now don't be like that," he told her taking hold of her arm and tired to pull her toward the dance floor.

Blair made every attempt to free herself from Aarons hold but physically he was stronger than her and the grip her had on her arm only tightened with her struggles. Little by little Aaron forced her from her seat and toward the dance floor.

"I said no asshole!" Blair yelled angrily as her free hand flew up to land a hard resounding slap across his cheek.

Blair's angry voice echoed through the noisy bar enough that Reid and the rest of her friends had taken notice of Aaron harassing her. Upon seeing what was happening the lightness from the three boys' face faded into looks of complete seriousness and anger. Together the three began to make their way through the crowded bar toward them followed by the girls close behind.

When the shock of being slapped across the face faded Blair didn't miss the anger that flashed through Aaron's eyes. Blair was caught off guard by Aaron's next move as he suddenly jerked her closer to him so that there was an uncomfortable and unpleasant lack of space between them.

"What's your problem?" he growled angrily. "I don't see what any of you or your little girl friends see in those so called Sons of Ipswich. I think you think that your too good for the likes of me. I should just show you how much better I can be."

Suddenly out of nowhere Caleb appeared beating his friends to the punch--- literally. Before Aaron had any time to react to the appearance of Caleb he found himself receiving a hard punch to the face that sent him stumbling back away from Blair. In moments Blair found herself embraced in Caleb's arms as he pulled her close and looked over her as if checking for any signs that Aaron might have hurt her.

"You'd think you'd learn at some point Abbot," Reid laughed at Aaron as he got back to his feet finding enjoyment out of Aaron's humiliation as always.

Without a word Aaron wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth before turning to storm out the door.

Next to her Blair could feel the anger continue to emit from Caleb. If she hadn't been able to feel it tingle through their connection it would've been made obvious by his shallow breaths, heaving shoulders and the intense glare that had yet to fade from his eyes.

"What the hell man that was awesome!" Reid said in congratulations to Caleb loving the fact that Caleb who would so often referee fight between Aaron and himself was actually the one to make a hit this time.

Their friends made to approach them but Blair stopped them with a wave of her hand. Nodding in silent understanding they turned back toward their table to enjoy the rest of their night. Meanwhile Blair lead Caleb out of the back door into the alleyway next to the bar. Once they were alone Blair turned to Caleb.

"Caleb? Are you okay?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I am fine," he finally huffed after a moment of silence allowing the calm of her presence to sweep over him.

Seeing that he was finally beginning to calm down after the Aaron confrontation Blair smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. True, he didn't have to go so far as to hit Aaron even though the asshole had deserved it but Blair had to admit for Caleb to lose his cool and do so for her was rather flattering.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest.

Caleb's arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close.

"Sorry the date was ruined," he apologized tightening his embrace around her and leaning down to smell the intoxicating floral smell that covered her--- it reminded him of wildflowers after the rain.

Blair giggled a little at the apology. She pulled away just enough to be able to look up to meet his eyes. Even in the dimness of the approaching night Caleb was amazed that her eyes could still be so obviously violet and beautiful.

"Who said the date was ruined?" Blair shrugged her smile never leaving. "We have the rest of the night."

"How about a movie at my place. At least there I won't have to worry about other guys hitting on you when I am not watching," Caleb replied with a smile in return.

"Sounds amazing," Blair answered simply.

Caleb released Blair from his embrace only to take her hand in his as he lead her out of the alleyway and out to the parking lot.

"By the way," Blair started, "Thanks for defending me against Aaron."

"No problem. It's what a good date would do," Caleb replied before laughing a bit at himself eliciting a laugh from Blair as well--- a sound he loved to hear. Unable to resist the temptation of her laughing mouth Caleb leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

The action caught Blair off guard at first but soon enough she found herself happily kissing him back. It didn't take long before the kiss began to get heated and passionate. Knowing that they were standing in the middle of a parking lot Caleb willed himself to pull away from Blair but not before placing one last quick kiss to her mouth. With both of them smiling uncontrollably Caleb opened the door to his car for Blair before moving around the car to the driver's side to drive them back to his place for their date. It was nearly impossible for him not to think of what else they could do while at his place--- he was a guy after all but the gentlemanly side of him quickly pushed the thought away for another time. He could tell that Blair was very inexperienced in romantic relationships and didn't want to rush her into anything that she wasn't ready for. Anyway it was only their first date--- they had plenty of time to take things further. For now all that mattered to him was making Blair happy.

Blair awoke with the sunlight streaming in from a nearby window hit her eyes. Comfortable she made the attempt to maneuver herself out of the direct light and found herself nuzzling closer to the warm hard presence next to her. As the familiar scent of forest and cinnamon reached her nose the memory of the night before came rushing back to mind. Blair's eyes shot open to find herself laying practically on top of Caleb who was reclined back against the couch with his arm wrapped around her shoulder where they had been watching a movie the night before. Judging by the blue screen of the big screen television in front of them at some point during the movie they had fallen asleep.

Still enjoying the feel of her position against Caleb, Blair made little attempt to move away or get up. It wasn't until she caught sight of the clock above the fire mantle across the room that she shot up. The clock read ten minutes past 10--- they were late and Spencer being the prestigious school that it was didn't often look kindly on tardiness.

"Caleb!" Blair called shaking Caleb awake. "Caleb get up we're late!"

By the time Blair and Caleb made it to Spencer they had already missed 2 classes and barely arrived on time for their third; which they shared together along with Reid, Pogue, Lux and Gemma. The moment that they walked into the class room and made their way up the steps to their places next to their friends Reid was already smirking hugely at them.

"Nice hair Blair," he laughed as Blair took her seat.

"It doesn't look that bad Reid. It's just messy," Blair snapped trying to fix her wild short locks.

"What were you two doing last night? Did he ware you out Blair? Is that why you're late?" Reid laughed again his smirk making obvious what his thoughts were centered on.

"Stop being an ass Reid," Lux reprimanded in defense of her friend. "It's not that bad Blair. Reid's just playing with you."

"Thanks," Blair laughed.

"Why are you two so late any way?" Pogue questioned Blair and Caleb.

Despite not having done anything the night before but kiss and innocently watch a movie together both Caleb and Blair blushed as they remembered they way they had woken up that morning.

"We kinda fell asleep watching a movie at my place," Caleb explained to his friends.

Much to the pleasure of Caleb and Blair the professor walked into the classroom cutting off any more jokes that Reid might have made. Every so often during the class Blair and Caleb would find themselves glancing over at each other and being meant with the smiling glances of the other. While neither had yet to tell the other they both felt as if the night before had been some sort of break through the beginning to where their connection would lead them. The beginning that would lead them down the path that would eventually reach the saying of three little words. And somehow they both knew that once said they would mean them with all their heart and soul.

As class came to an end and the half of their group that was in the class began to gather their things and make their way out Blair was stopped by Lux.

"We have that big test coming up in Roger's class and since you and me are the only ones in it do you want to study together tonight?" Lux asked as they walked slowly behind the rest of their friends.

"That sounds fine. Where did you have in mind?" Blair replied happy to spend time with her friends even if it was spent studying.

"My place of course," Lux laughed before quickening her pace to walk with Reid.

Blair didn't miss the knowing smile that stretched across her friend's lips as she made a quick getaway. If they were going to study at Lux's place it also meant that Caleb would be there as well since it would also be his place. Somehow Blair thought that was exactly what her friend had in mind in inviting her to her place. Although, Blair had to wonder why her friend would even bother seeing as her relationship with Caleb was already well underway. Apparently it was fast enough for her friend. Blair couldn't help but wonder exactly how long Lux planned on actually studying before coming up with some excuse to leave her alone--- with Caleb of course.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	13. Ch 12: Moonlight Walks Gone Wrong

Later that night Caleb found himself wondering around the house in search of his sister. For whatever reason she had texted him a few minutes before asking for some help on a homework problem. It was nearly impossible for him to say no to his little sister no matter how much of a pain she could sometimes be. Reaching her bedroom Caleb gave no thought to knocking before walking into the room. However, the moment that he walked into the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

The sight that he found himself looking at couldn't have been more surprising if his own sister had punched him in the face. Blair was laying on her stomach across his sister's large bed looking down at the open book that laid in front of her on the bed. Her legs were practically bare in the purple shorts she wore. From his view from the door Blair's back was turned to him and she'd yet to notice his presence in her absorption in the book. The short sleeve top she wore had inched temptingly high on her back exposing her lower back.

Shaking himself from his dangerous wondering thoughts Caleb cleared his throat causing Blair to jump a little in surprise. Turning to the door to see who was there a smile came to Blair's lips upon seeing that it was him.

"Where's Lux?" he asked trying to control the small tint of red that threatened to cross his face.

"I am not sure," Blair shrugged. "She left about fifteen minutes ago to go to the bathroom."

Before he was able to say anything in reply Caleb heard the tone from his cell phone signaling a new text message. Taking a quick look at it he sighed in exasperation.

"We've been set up by my sister," he informed Blair replacing the phone back in his pocket.

"I figured she was up to something," Blair laughed guessing as to what the text had pertained.

When neither of them knew how to continue a silence fell between them.

"We might as well use the time Lux has so thoughtfully given us," Blair smiled getting to her feet.

Unable to resist smiling himself when faced with her beautiful smiling face Caleb happily returned the smile. Taking her hand in his he began to lead her out of the room and down the stairs toward a backdoor that lead out on to a terrace before leading down into a lush flower filled garden. Slowly Caleb and Blair made their way down the stone steps and into the rows of gardens. The floral scent of the different flowers swirled around them in the warm night air. The moon shining with silver light overhead gave the peaceful moment a feel of enchantment. They continued to walk on past through the garden and into the nearby woods that surrounded Caleb's house for miles. The two were so content in each other's company that no words were needed. With Caleb's hand holding hers tightly Blair couldn't remember the last time she'd felt as safe and happy as she did at that moment.

Enjoying the comfort of Caleb's presence beside her Blair took a moment to glance around and look and the beautiful night forest that they walked through. The trees were high and looming over head with their leafy tops making the forest path darker. The only light on the path came from the silver glow that fought its way through the trees to reach the forest floor. Soon Caleb led her through an arch in the trees and saw a sight that caused her breath to catch. The two of them stood on the edge of a small meadow lit by the moon and filled with flowers perfectly arranged in scattered areas. On the far end of the meadow was a small pond that reflected the glow of the moon's light. A few feet from the water's edge stood a single tall tree with its branches reaching up toward the sky. On one branch a single double seated swing facing the glowing pond hung. At that moment in time Blair gave little mind to the body of water nearby. Everything seemed too beautiful and peaceful in that moment to think of it.

"Caleb it's beautiful," Blair breathed in awe.

"I thought you'd like it," he replied. "Is the water okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be okay," she replied to reassure him.

Smiling in the darkness Caleb led Blair across the meadow to the swing. Before they were able to reach the swing Blair stopped dead in her tracks bringing Caleb to a halt along with her through his hold on her hand. Caleb felt that something was wrong instantly when he saw the fear filled look in Blair's eyes in the night.

"What---," Caleb's question was never completed as he suddenly became aware of what Blair had most likely felt as well.

Before either of them could react a wave of power suddenly flew out from the surrounding forest to hit Caleb square in the chest and forcing him to release his hold on her hand as he was sent flying backward into the opposite side of the forest. Blair's head snapped in the direction that Caleb had disappeared. Her gaze searched the tree line in search of him but found no sign. The attack must have been powerful enough to knock him unconscious--- or worse. Blair forced the thought from her mind.

She felt her heart begin beat erratically in her chest and her senses sharpened as she became increasingly aware of everything--- and everyone around her. She'd felt the evil approach only mere seconds before Caleb had but the attack had been meant solely for him leaving her alone to face the evil alone; an evil that hoped to soon achieve its goal--- her death leaving her lifeless body and power for him to possess. Blair was aware of the exact moment that Chase revealed himself out of the darkness of the night and she turned to face him her glare hateful and filled with the hate she had for him.

"Hello again dear sister," Chase's evil voice taunted. "Such a shame Caleb couldn't stay."

Chase stood half the distance of the meadow from her the moon making him visible in the night. While the moon did not give off a great deal of light it was enough for Blair to make out the wicked insane smirk that always seemed to stretch across his face.

"Go to hell asshole," Blair hissed softly unable to say much else through the anger and fear.

"Perhaps I will when the time comes but I don't plan on that happening for quite some time--- with your help," he replied simply with the same laugh that sent chills down her spine.

Neither of them moved. Blair took in her surroundings waiting and watching for any opportunity to attack or run. Unfortunately she was well aware that her powers could not match his even with her strong elemental abilities. Once again Blair cursed her inability to complete her elemental power--- if she could destroying the pendent and cutting off the source of Chase's evil power would be much easier.

Blair heard a movement in the woods behind her. Thoughts of Caleb suddenly came to mind distracting her for the merest of moments but that was all Chase needed to attack. With the wave of his hand a blast similar to that which had hit Caleb made contact with Blair's chest knocking the wind out of her as she went flying back ward. In the next moment Blair felt herself break through the surface of the shimmering water. Blair barely had time to muster a scream before she found herself completely submerged in the water. Somewhere in the distance she thought she heard Caleb call out to her but she couldn't be sure as the fear began to take over her entire body and mind the moment she felt the water close in around her.

As she began to sink farther under the dark water Blair felt her lung constrict with the familiar sense of fear. Despite the immense fear she felt with the water crushing down around her she struggled to make her way back to the surface but something was pulling her down taking her deeper underneath the surprisingly deep pond. Slowly her struggles began to cease until finally she allowed the fear to take a hold of her completely. With each passing second she felt the darkness of unconsciousness creep closer.

Caleb rushed back to meadow from where he had landed after Chase's surprise attack cursing that he had allowed Chase to catch him off guard in the first place. The anger in him continued to grow not knowing exactly how long the hit had knocked him unconscious for and that as a result Blair had been left alone with Chase--- her brother--- who wanted to kill her. As he ran back toward the meadow any number of images of Blair facing Chase alone rushed through his mind. The fear that rushed through him at the images that came to mind spurred him on as he ran through the woods.

When he finally broke out of the tree line and back into the meadow he arrived only to watch as Blair disappeared beneath the dark waters of the pond. It was a sight that cause his blood to run cold and when she didn't surface from the water a few moments later if it was possible the fear intensified until it was nearly unbearable. The wicked insane laughter of Chase brought his attention away from the pond where Blair had disappeared into its watery depths to find Chase standing in the darkness watching him with the same ever present wicked smile. The sight brought a nearly overwhelming anger over Caleb and if not for the danger of losing Blair beneath the water he would have enjoyed bringing an end to Chase once and for all at that precise moment.

In a hurry to rush to Blair's rescue Caleb readied to spend a powerful blast at Chase--- one strong enough to at least rescue Blair and possibly give him a chance to escape. Caleb's blast would've made a direct hit if not for the force field of power that surrounded Chase protecting him from the attack. As Caleb made to attack once again with a more powerful blast in the hopes of cutting through the barrier to make a hit something brought him to a standstill. From where he stood at the edge of the clearing Caleb could see Chase's face in the moonlight. His body tensed and shook in the attempt to move--- to use. As if it was out of his control the barrier of his power that protected him faded. It was almost as if his skin was tightening on his body as blue veins suddenly became visible through the skin and seemed to pulse. The look that came over Chase's face was obviously one of pain. His pain became even more evident when he let out a loud angry shout into the night air. Caught up in the strange scene occurring before his eyes Caleb only watched as Chase glared hatefully at him across the clearing and with one last pain filled hiss his eyes flashed with fire and midnight before he disappeared completely.

Caleb gave little thought to what had just happened his worry and fear for Blair over powering every other emotion or thought. As fast as his legs could carry him he ran to the pond edge and knowing full well how deep it was gave no thought to diving in head first. Submerged in the cold dark water Caleb could see nothing but searched furiously for any sign of Blair. Suddenly he felt the familiar touch of fabric graze his fingertips through the water he shot his arm out before him and his hand found Blair. Pulling her closer to his body and firmly securing her around the waist he began to push himself back toward the surface. As he struggled back to the surface of the pond Caleb began to worry when Blair made no movement what so ever.

When he broke through the water to reach fresh air carrying Blair with him and not only himself but Blair as well gasped as their lungs were allowed to breath in fresh air a wave of relief washed over him. It wasn't until he pulled them to shore and made to check over the shivering Blair for injuries that his relief had perhaps come a little too early. It seemed that the shock of being forced to relive one of her most emotionally horrific moments in her life had left Blair in catatonic state.

AN: You review and I update its what makes the world of Fanfiction go round.


	14. Ch 13: Walking Away

Caleb looked down at Blair as she shivered in his arms at the pond's edge. As he looked at her she did nothing but star unseeing into the distance. It was as if he wasn't even there. Not knowing what else to do he took hold of her shoulders and turned her to look at him calling out to her in the hopes of getting some sort of reaction from her. The movement got no reaction and she only continued to stare off into the distance but Caleb refused to give up his worry for her spurring him on.

Next Caleb lifted his hands to cup Blair's face in them and turn her face up to meet his gaze. Caleb looked into Blair's unseeing violet eyes and shook her gently and once again called out to her.

"Blair snap out of it! It's Caleb! You're safe now. Come on sweetheart snap out of it," he spoke with gentle desperation.

"Caleb," she mumbled softly in reply as she looked up into his eyes.

Whether she would have said more after that would go unsaid as before she could mumble another word Blair passed out in Caleb's arms. Relieved that she had come out of her trance even for the brief moment Caleb picked her up and quickly began making his way back to the house where he would dry Blair and call his friends to inform them of what had happened.

Later that night Caleb found himself jumping awake at the sensation of a cold chill running down his spine. He didn't waste a moment as he allowed the power to fill him his eyes flashing with fire before turning midnight. Glancing around the room he waited to feel the familiar dark sensation again but felt nothing. It only served as a reminder of the darkness that hung overhead--- a darkness in the form of Chase. A whimper from beside him drew his attention back to the black hair girl that lay in his bed. From where he sat beside her he could see her face clearly in the moonlight. It had only been a few hours since Chase's attack and she'd had yet to awaken. Settling himself back into his chair beside the bed Caleb continued to watch over her diligently.

Slowly Blair began to fight her way out of the fog that clouded her mind. As she began to once again become aware of the world around her she realized that she was lying on something soft and comfortable and was much warmer than she remembered. As she fought her way through the thick fog Blair became aware of the warm gentle pressure that encircled her hand. She forced her eyes to open and when they were properly focused she took in her elegant surroundings. The bedroom was spacious with walls different shades of blue and silver. As she took in her surroundings Blair found that her body ached and was far too stiff to move. Ignoring the aching protest of her body she laid in comfortable silence but soon became aware of the warm pressure on her hand once again. When she turned to see what it was she found Caleb sitting at the bedside with her hand gently gripped in his. Caleb was looking down at her with his familiar warm smile that despite her aches and pains she couldn't help but to return.

"Hey," he said in a near whisper. "It's about time you woke up. I was starting to get worried."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked in slight confusion.

"Twelve hours," he answered simply.

"What?!" she nearly yelled as she jumped up from her laying position only to fall back again when her stiff muscles protested at the movement.

"I called the school and gave them an excuse. You needed the rest after what happened. The others are worried too; they're waiting down stairs," Caleb explained.

Blair only half listened to Caleb's words as he spoke. Instead her mind whirled with images from the night before. She saw Chase attacking Caleb. She hadn't seen what had happened after she'd been dragged under the water. For all she knew Caleb was seriously hurt although she couldn't see any wounds on his body from where he sat beside her. However, the thought of him being hurt--- or worse in trying to protect her. She knew he would do it too and that was what she found so frightening. She couldn't risk losing him after just finding him. Within moments of the thought coming to mind Blair ignored the protests of her body and launched herself at Caleb searching over him frantically for any sign of being hurt that she may have missed.

"Are you hurt?" she asked near hysterics before her violet eyes locked on his blue ones.

"I am fine," he answered with a reassuring smile.

Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her temple before moving to her nose and then her chin. With each gentle kiss Blair felt her nerves begin to relax once again. Without ever realizing it she found herself laying back in the bed as the weight of Caleb's body covering her as his lips met hers in a deep and passionate kiss. With him so close Blair could almost believe his words that everything was going to be okay. At that moment he was real and warm and solid and unhurt. He was with her and she felt a nearly overwhelming sense of relief. She could almost allow herself to believe that everything that happened the night before was nothing more than a nightmare. Needing him closer Blair reached up to touch his face her fingertips feeling the light stuble that crossed his cheeks before combing them through his tick brown hair.

Unfortnately the images of the night before didn't stay at bay for long. If anything Caleb's presence only reinforced the horrible images of him attempting to protect her against Chase only to lose his life in her mind. As the images began to swirl in her mind once again she pulled away from Caleb pushing him away from her and sliding across the bed to put distance between them.

"We can't see each other anymore," she mumbled sadly keeping her eyes locked on the wall in front of her with her back turned to him.

"What?" he asked in confused anger.

"This isn't going to work. I thought that maybe I felt something for you but I was wrong," she replied her heart breaking with each word.

"I don't believe that Blair," Caleb replied with obvious suppressed anger.

Blair could feel her heart breaking with each moment she spent with him there. She could almost feel him looking at her from the other side of the bed. She knew that if she looked at him now everything she'd said would be for nothing, her will to separate from him would disappear. This was something that she had to do. If she stayed with him she would only be putting him in more danger. As long as Chase was after her she wouldn't risk Caleb's life or the life her friends.

In the few moments that she had been lost in thought Caleb had made his way around the bed to Blair's side. It was too late to avoid him when she realized his close proximity. Blair made to walk away from him without another word but Caleb didn't give her the chance. His arms shot up and his hands locked around her arms in a tight grip keeping her standing in front of him.

A storm of emotions raged inside Caleb as he looked down at Blair who still refused to look at him. He hadn't missed the sorrow that leaked out of her as she'd spoken to him about calling it quites on their relationship. No matter how intent she seemed on leaving him he couldn't let her. He loved her. She was everything to him. Without her--- he didn't want to think of that happening. He'd never told her but the moment she'd mentioned leaving everything that he felt for her suddenly became so clear. It suddenly seemed so obvious to him that he couldn't understand why he hadn't realized it before. The thought of telling her right then and there came to mind but the anger and frustration that he felt kept him from doing so. He wanted to tell her but he wanted it to be at the right time where his words wouldn't be laced and tainted with the negative emotions that were swirling within him. Instead he did the next thing he could think of to make the attempt to convey his feelings for her.

Blair had no time to react as Caleb's lips descended on hers. The kiss was passionate and hungry and filled with so much emotion that it caused her mind to reel with all the emotion. As he kissed her Blair thought about how easy it would be to give in to him. It would be so easy to let herself be with him even if Chase were to find and kill her tomorrow. At least she'd had the time with Caleb. But all that was impossible. She couldn't pretend that there wasn't no danger to him. Forcing herself to break away from the kiss Blair willed herself to look as angry and serious as possible.

"You should believe it," she told him numbly and without another word turned and left the room.

Caleb remained where he stood as he watched Blair leave the room and minutes later the front door shut behind her as she left. His heart and mind were at war with each other. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to follow her but her words continued to ring loudly in his ear. He wanted to pretend she hadn't said them--- to pretend she didn't mean it. His heart told him he was right in his assumption that she hadn't been honest in telling him she didn't want to be with him. He had no doubt that she felt as strongly for him as he did for her. She had been perfectly fine barely ten minutes ago and in that time something had obviously upset her enough for her to turn her back on him. Suddenly the anger returned in a rush. He wanted to keep her safe and considering the happenings of last night that wasn't working out as well as he wanted it to.

As the anger within him reached a peak Caleb lashed out his fist angrily making contact with the wall. The action sent a painful tingling sensation shooting up his arm but he paid it no mind too lost in his anger and frustration to care. Ignoring the blood that dripped from the scrapes on his knuckles Caleb worked to regain control of himself. When he was sure that he had regained some semblance of control her turned away from the door where Blair had disappeared and walked over to his night stand where he had left his phone. Within seconds he had relayed the message of his confrontation with Blair to his friends and gave them the instruction to let things be for now but to keep a close watch for any sign of danger.

AN: sorry about the ridiculously long wait. Finals are fast approaching and I am writing as fast as I can with my studying and classes. This story is near completion and I don't expect many more chapters unless I decide to cut some of my plot points into separate chapters. Thanks for your patience and let me know what you thought I'd like a few good reviews for this chapter before I update again.


	15. Ch 14: Spark of Something Undeniable

The tension between Caleb and Blair didn't go unnoticed among their friends the following day. Just sitting at the same table with them during lunch was nearly torture for them. They didn't know what to say or what to do. Every time any of them said something it only elicited mumbles and shrugs from their two friends. When the two were together it was even worse--- well for the few short moments they were together. If Caleb came anywhere near Blair she would quickly make an excuse and leave and never once made eye contact with Caleb. As they heard from Caleb she even avoided him in the classes they shared together. Where they had once sat side by side in class Blair had suddenly chosen a seat across the room--- the furthest seat she could manage from Caleb.

The whole situation was driving Lux mad and as the day dragged on it became a feeling that she didn't bother hiding from either her brother or her friend. However, whenever she mentioned how ridiculous they were acting Blair would merely shrug and quickly walk away while Caleb would simply reply that 'it couldn't be helped.' It wasn't difficult to see how much the current situation was hurting them both. Despite what they said and did they couldn't hide the pain and heartbreak that shone in their eyes.

There had been numbers glances they had stolen at the other when they thought no one was looking but she hadn't missed. She hadn't been the only one to take notice of the stolen glances but Sarah had as well. It seemed that while both her brother and Blair were going to be stubborn about the situation something was going to have to be done. Seeking help from their friends Lux and Sarah decided that they were left with no other choice but to pull some old tricks to help their friends see the light. In the end it was decided that they would divide into teams. Reid and the rest of the guys would handle Caleb while Lux and the girls handled Blair once that was decided they moved to set their plan into motion.

Blair was alone in her room petting Avalon's soft fur as the cat dosed in her lap when she heard the knocking at the door. Too lost in thought to consider checking to see who it was Blair called for them to enter. Within moments she found her room filled with a group of girls in the same fashion she had not too long ago. Lux was the first to speak.

"What the hell is up with you and my brother?" she said in more of a demand rather than a question obviously not bothering for finesse.

"What Lux means to say in a calmer way is why did you tell Caleb you didn't have any feelings for him," Peyton corrected giving Lux a short reprimanding look.

"Because I don't," Blair answered simply avoiding looking any of her friends in the face.

"Liar!" Gemma replied harshly bringing Blair's attention to her.

"I am not lying," Blair said defensively.

"Have you told him you love him?" Sarah questioned seriously bringing Blair to a halt.

Silence filled the room. Sarah's question echoed in Blair's mind. She knew the truth behind those words. Love--- that was the name of what she felt for Caleb. The emotions the feelings--- the overwhelming powerful feelings finally had a name. When she'd felt the connection between herself and Caleb grow stronger with each passing day they were together--- the soul deep heart filled connection she had with him was the same connection she'd seen between Reid and Lux and the rest of her friends with their significant others. She'd imaged having that same connection with someone and had only been able to understand it when she was with Caleb. She'd been blind not to have realized it before. Everything pointed to love. However, with such a realization came a new heartbreak. Being with Caleb was impossible. Chase wanted her dead and as long as Caleb was beside her he was in danger.

"I have no need to tell him something like that when it isn't true," she replied evenly.

The frustration she felt with her friends slowly became too much for Lux to handle and as it became obvious that Blair was going to remain stubborn she took matters into her own hands. Stepping closer to Blair she let her hand fly up and her palm come down hard across Blair's cheek. The slap sent a loud echo through the room as the rest of their friends sat in shocked silence at what had just transpired between their two friends.

Blair's eyes were wide in shock as she looked at Lux. While Blair remained in shock after the slap Lux made to set her friends straight.

"I am not an idiot Blair. I know what you're trying to break things off with Caleb. You're afraid for him. You're afraid that because Chase is after you he'll get hurt trying to protect you," Lux explained in restrained anger. "We've all been through ordeals with Chase. You can't let an asshole like him come between you because all of us are in danger no matter what. Pushing him away is pointless. If anything you're only hurting yourself. If we can't stop Chase in the end you should be spending as much time as you can with Caleb--- loving each other. Don't let your feelings go to waste. All of us have always been in danger of losing someone we love because of the threat Chase posses us every time he comes back--- as long as he lives we're in danger. But we can't let that stop us from living--- from loving!" by the time Lux had finished she was near tears herself.

With nothing more to say after losing her cool Lux strode out of the room leaving Blair frozen in place where she'd left her. Not knowing what else to say after Lux had left the Gemma, Sarah and the rest of the girls followed her leaving Blair to think over what they had said. For now there was nothing more they could do. The rest had to be left to Blair.

Meanwhile at Caleb and Lux's house Caleb found himself being confronted by his friends. Not in the mood to fight back against anything they said or suggested he remained silent. He hoped that if he did so they would eventually think that he was ignoring them and leave, however, it didn't seem like such a ploy was going to work on them--- especially Reid. If anything his silence only seemed to make them more egger which only made his already sour mood worse.

In his attempts to block out his friends a few words of Reid's caused him to react.

"Just ask yourself if you're willing to waste the time you have together. You always say I am a stubborn idiot but right now I think that applies to you more than it does me. If you're going to willingly let Blair walk out of your life because she thinks its best then you're more than an idiot--- you're an ass! You haven't even told her how you feel! Although, you can't feel too strongly if you're going to let her go so easily," Reid told him harshly his voice filled with the frustration and annoyance he felt for his friend.

It was too late when Reid noticed his friends fist come flying at his face to land a hard punch to his jaw with such force that he stumbled backward. Seeing what had happened Pogue and Tyler made to break up the fight they thought might break out between Reid and Tyler but it was unnecessary. In the next moment after making the punch Caleb turned and stalked away from his friends. While Caleb left his friend and headed for his car in the parking lot Tyler and Pogue helped Reid up from where Caleb's surprise attack had landed him.

"You okay ma?" Tyler asked.

"We told you not to push him to far Reid," Pogue added.

"Gentle isn't what he needs now. What he needed was someone to knock some sense into him," Reid replied rubbing his injured jaw. "I think I accomplished that nicely enough."

"You mean you did that on purpose?" Tyler questioned in surprise.

"I knew if I pushed him far enough he'd think about the situation a little more and stop being such a dumbass. Getting punched was always a possibility--- but it's not like I am not used to it," Reid replied flashing his two friends his signature smirk.

Pogue and Tyler couldn't help but to allow themselves a moment to laugh at Reid's idea of helping. Although, they had to admit that while Caleb tended to deny it he was often as hard headed as Reid could be and unless pushed he wouldn't budge. Considering the circumstances that they found themselves in Pogue and Tyler had to admit that Reid's idea may just work.

As the three friends watched Caleb pull out of the parking lot and speed away down the street toward home they only hoped that they were right. They had done everything they could do. Everything else had to be left up to Caleb and Blair.

Sitting alone in her room Blair was bombarded by thoughts of what her friends had told her. They were right on all accounts. She wanted so much to be with Caleb but the fear that she might hurt him kept her away. But if she wasn't willing to fight for her feelings did she really deserve to have them in the first place? It was too late to give herself the choice to pretend they never existed--- they were too much a part of her--- just as Caleb was a part of her heart. Was she strong enough to fight to protect what she felt for him? She wanted to live--- she wanted to love.

Suddenly in that realization Blair's will to fight intensified. She realized that no matter how she thought it would be for the best she couldn't walk away and leave everything behind--- leave her feelings behind. The love she possessed couldn't be hidden away and denied. It was worth fighting for in every way. At least it deserved to be known. She had to tell Caleb even if it was too late to be let back in--- he had to know.

Caleb lay in his bed alone looking up absentmindedly at ceiling above as his mind wondered. A mild ache remained in his fist where he had punched Reid earlier and somewhere in his mind he was sorry for losing his temper with him. But the thought of how right Reid had been was at the forefront of his mind. The fact that Reid was right caused a tinge of pain to his pride. Why hadn't he fought harder for Blair? The thought consumed him bringing anger and resentment whirling through his mind. He wanted nothing more than to love and protect her and even now the intense feelings he had for her remained strong and true. Were those feelings really something he could just walk away from? The question seemed ridiculous to him the moment he thought it. He knew it was impossible. Even if he wanted to it would still be impossible to deny his love for Blair.

Before Caleb was able to delve further into his thoughts he heard the ringing of the door bell echo through the house. Sighing he pushed away thoughts of Blair to get to his feet and answer the front door. However, his thoughts couldn't be hidden in the back of his mind for long when confronted with the sight of the object of his thoughts. Caleb paused in shock when he opened his front door to find Blair standing on the other side. During the day he'd forced himself to avoid looking at her as much as possible but now with her standing right in front of him it was nearly impossible to accomplish doing so. She was beautiful with her raven hair curling around her face contrasting with her pale skin and deep violet eyes. She had obviously taken the time to change out of her uniform as she now wore a pair of jeans with a violet tank top that matched her eyes with a white cardigan over it. By the time that Caleb came out of his shock he realized that he'd already let her and lead her back up the stair to his bedroom where they could talk privately without the risk of being interrupted.

Once they were alone in his room Caleb waited patiently for her to speak. There was a lot he needed to say to her as well but for now he would wait to hear what she had come to him to say. Blair stood near the door as if staying there to have a means to escape if it became necessary. Every few seconds she would bit her lip as she tried to work her way through the awkwardness to speak. Finally she took a deep breath readying herself to speak.

"I've been alone a lot. I learned a long time ago that not getting to someone is a lot easier because being with me always seems to bring evil to them. Everyone I loved--- is gone," she told him in a near whisper having to take a deep calming breath to continue. "I get scared because of a lot of things. I get scared that if I get close to someone I'll lose them. I am scared of the way I feel when I am with you, the way I feel about you. I've never had these feelings for anyone before. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. If I lost you'd I--- I'd die. Its hard to be away from you--- it hurts my heart. But the thought that I could bring you harm---," unable to finish the train of thought Blair's sentence came to an end before she began again. "I need know something Caleb. Would be easier for you if I left?" The question had so many levels all of could be answered with a simple yes or no from Caleb.

Caleb said nothing, only stood in the silence that followed. Suddenly his arms shot out startling Blair. He couldn't stop himself, nor did he want to as he grabbed Blair and pulled her against him. In the moment he was kissing her as deeply as he could. At first Blair was so caught by surprise that she gave no reaction but soon she couldn't resist the feelings of Caleb's lips against hers and was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. As Caleb continued to kiss her he began to feel something creep over him. It was a feeling of something gentle and warm. Little by little the feelings grew so powerful that they over flowed becoming memories.

He saw Blair on that first day they meant. Their eyes locking, the connection instant causing his heart to race faster than it ever had. He remembered thinking how naturally beautiful she was even then. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met in his life. She was confident and smart but lonely. He remembered tracking her down only to find her hiding a cat in her room. She had been through so much in her life but she was still strong and beautiful--- always fighting to survive. If she was near he could never pull his eyes away. He remembered feeling the intense need to protect her when he saw how venerable she looked while telling him the story of her past and her connection to Chase. He remembered the first time he had kissed her and how everything else had seemed to disappear into nothingness until there was only Blair and himself.

When he was with her everything else seemed so trivial. There was no doubt in his mind that long before even he realized it he had loved her with his whole heart. He had wanted her to love him in the same way he loved her. When he had realized his feelings for her he had known that there was never going to be anyone else who would ever be able to make him feel the way he felt for Blair. There would never be anyone else but her. When she had told him that everything between them was over he'd felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He'd let her walk away once and it had nearly killed him to do so. He wasn't about to let her go again. It was too late for either of them to walk away now. They'd lost their chance to walk away the moment they felt the connection spark between them. They were forever lost in each other.

Needing air they were forced to separate from their deep passionate kiss. As Caleb looked down, meeting Blair's violet eyes with his brown he finally found his words.

"The moment I laid eyes on you I felt the spark of something undeniable. I know you felt it too. I won't let that spark go again--- I won't let you go ever again."

Blair heard his words spoken with such deep sincerity that she felt as if her heart would overflow with the love she felt at that moment. Suddenly her world came to a delightful halt at the words he spoke next.

"I love you."

The moment that the words left his lips Blair paused not knowing if the words had actually only been nothing more than her imagination. But Caleb looked down at her expectantly waiting for her to say whatever she would next. Still not knowing whether or not her mind was only hearing what she wanted to hear she spoke.

"Do you mean it?" she asked filled with hope.

"Every word," Caleb replied simply unable to resist pulling her into another deep passionate kiss.

This time the kiss didn't last half as long when Blair suddenly pulled herself away from Caleb's lips. However, the bright happy smile that she flashed up at him told him that there was no reason to worry over her ending the kiss. With the smile still stretched across her lips Blair lifted herself onto her tip toes in order to whisper into his ear.

"I love you too," her gentle whisper reached his ear.

As her words registered in his mind Caleb felt a new feeling of joyful relief wash over him. Suddenly everything seemed right. He had her and he wasn't going to let he go again. He loved her and she loved him and at that moment that was all that mattered.

"Good," was the only reply he managed to get out before he suddenly moved forward lifting Blair into his arms and headed toward his bed.

Dropping her there she only had the time to manage a surprised giggle before she found herself on her back with Caleb laying over her. The giggle that had made its way passed her lips quickly died away upon the realization of her position. In one motion Caleb was cradling her face in his big warm hand.

"Good," he repeated huskily before his lips met hers once again.

It was a kiss unlike any she had experienced before. Caleb's lips were soft and gentle and slowly the kiss began to grow more heated and more passionate. Before now she'd always thought it cliché when people described a kiss as being able to see fireworks and stars. Now, she knew exactly what they meant. Caleb had been right. The moment they'd met each other there had been a spark of something undeniable and that spark is what lead them to this moment. Caleb was hers and she was his and at that moment she could think of nothing more than showing him exactly that and that was the last thing that entered her mind before she lost herself in Caleb's touch.


	16. Ch 15: Back to the Beginning

AN: Ok so here's the scoop. Over the last two weeks I've been dealing with finals but am now on break---- as in I am all yours and my fics!! This chapter took me only a few hours (with breaks). It won't be much longer for the next. I am planning 2 more chapters before it ends including the epilogue. At the moment I don't have any ideas for another Covenant fic--- I used all my good ideas writing this series. Hopefully it won't take long for me to think of some more for another one. However, just because for the moment I am out of ideas for a Covenant fic doesn't mean I have no ideas for other fics. Right now I have plans for 2 twilight based fics--- I hope a few of my loyal readers like twilight. They are not series ideas and are on their own. My first idea is a Jasper (my fav) and Bella (or possibly OC--- it depends on what scenarios my mind comes up with) fic and then a Jacob and OC fic. At the moment I am leaning toward starting off with the Jacob/OC one.

ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND REVIEW. ID LIKE A FEW BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Caleb slowly became aware of the world around him as he woke from his peaceful sleep. It was the cold that pulled him out of his slumber. With a twinge of annoyance he searched for the blankets without opening his eyes with the intention of pulling them back around himself and going back to bed. It didn't take long for his fingers to twist around the missing blankets but when he made to pull them back around him they didn't move. Suddenly the memory of the amazing night with Blair flashed in his mind and his eyes shot open. At first the sun filtering in from outside the window made him twinge but it was quickly forgotten when he found Blair still sleeping soundly at his side with the blankets wrapped completely around her body leaving now for himself.

The sight of Blair hogging all his blankets brought a smile to his lips but the blankets were soon forgotten and his full attention came to Blair. Her hair was a wild mess but at that moment he couldn't have thought her more sexy. Carefully to avoid waking her Caleb leaned over her and gently brushed her cheek with his lips. A small hint of a smile played across her lips as she continued to sleep. Streching his worn out body Caleb looked to his night stand to find the red numbers of his alarm read 7:30. Sighing he pulled himself away from Blair and out of bed. Tracking down a pair of sweat pants Caleb pulled them on and left the room to get ready for the day leaving Blair to catch up on some much needed rest.

Although, he knew she'd be angry at him for not waking her up for class he left her to sleep in his room and headed for the academy.

Blair woke to the sound of her phone ringing signaling the arrival of a new text message. Jumping awake in surprise it took her a moment to figure out where she was. Realizing that she was in Caleb's room alone with Caleb nowhere in sight she stumbled from the bed with the bed sheets wrapped around her to search for her phone. Using the sound of her ringtone she eventually found it in the pocket of her pants that had ended up draped haphazardly over Caleb's dresser. Flipping the phone open she found that there was one new message.

'Meet me at the pool. Caleb.' Was all the message read.

Reading the message and looking around the room and taking notice of the time Blair realized for the first time that school had long since started and that she'd actually slept most of the day away. And Caleb hadn't even bothered to wake her. At first she felt the need to be angry with him for not waking her for classes but as the memory of the night before set in she couldn't work up the frame of mind to be upset. Instead she gathered her clothes up from where they'd been thrown about the room with a huge smile across her face and every so often even caught herself happily humming.

When she was dressed and as ready as she could be without having her usual girlish primping supplies she tip toed her way down stairs to the front door. If Caleb had been with her she might not have bothered trying to avoid being caught by his mother. However, sneaking down stairs alone after spending the night with her son wasn't a conversation topic she was willing to have with Mrs. Danvers. Once she made it outside Blair discovered that Caleb must have called and gotten a ride from Tyler or hitched a ride in Lux's car as his car was already waiting for her in front of the house with the keys sitting in the front seat.

While in her happy mood it seemed to take no time at all to make it to Spencer. Parking in the parking lot closest to the building houses the Academy's huge pool Blair without thought or worry to the water made her way inside. It didn't take long for her to realize that the pool area was completely empty the only sound she heard was the echo of the door loudly shutting behind her. Confused as to why Caleb wasn't already there when he was already on the campus Blair dug her phone out from her pocket and dialed Caleb's number. Before the phone was even allowed to ring twice something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Surprised, Blair spun on her heel to face the lone figure standing on the other side of the pool that had not been there during her first inspection of the room. Her violet eyes grew wide upon the realization of exactly who the figure was. Just as she heard Caleb's voice answer the phone she knew it was already too late.

"Caleb come to the pool---" she never got the chance to finish her warning because in the next moment the pool no longer separated her and Chase. Instead he was standing right in front of her. Within seconds her phone was ripped from her hand by a powerful force and thrown across the room to shatter against the brick all. As Blair was met with the familiar evil glint of midnight colored eyes she became fully aware of exactly how alone she was.

Caleb felt a sudden apprehensive cold chill run up his spin as he heard the line go dead cutting off whatever Blair had meant to say. She may not have been able to finish whatever warning she had meant to give but it wasn't difficult to guess what she had been ready to say. If he needed any confirmation the dark sensation of Chase's familiar evil power washed over him signaling Chase's nearby presence and his use of the Power. Instantly intense worry for Blair's safety overwhelmed him and was joined by anger at the thought of Chase harming her in anyway. With his mind so invested in his worry for Blair he never even realized that he'd started moving, running as fast as he could manage toward the building that housed the pool. Luckily the academic building wasn't far from the pool. By the time he reached the doors leading into the pool he'd called the rest of his friends for back up.

Crashing through the doors of the building Caleb came to a quick sudden halt panting from his excursions. His eyes raked across the open room finding nothing out of the ordinary with no sign of Blair or Chase. It was only the familiar wicked laughter that told him all was not right. Following the sound of the laughter Caleb looked to the high rise bleachers and found Chase standing on the highest step looking down at him with a look of intense enjoyment--- the same enjoyment he got out of evil and power.

"Where's Blair?!" Caleb demanded angrily his body tensing and readying himself for a fight.

His only answer was Chase's insane laughter echoing loudly within the room. It wasn't until Chase had his laugh that he spoke.

"Open your eyes lover boy she's right in front of you," Chase laughed.

Suddenly a new sound barely reached his ears. It was the sound of a nearly silent thud as if something was pounding against another surface. With his fear for Blair's safely still raging intensely within him Caleb's eyes took in the area once again while keeping himself aware of Chase's presence at all times. Listening as closely as possible his eyes followed the sound and what he discovered caused his heart to skip a beat. Right in front of him beneath the water of the large pool Blair struggled to reach the surface. Her fists beat against the invisible barrier that refused to let her reach the surface but the barrier remained in place. Even from beneath the water his eyes locked with hers as she continued to struggle to reach the surface. In that moment that their eyes locked Caleb could see all the fear she'd ever felt for the water as she struggled beneath it. It was the same fear he remembered seeing in her eyes the night he'd rescued her from the pond. It hurt him to see her suffer and it angered him that he hadn't been there to stop it from happening.

For a moment he completely forgot about Chase's presence as he made to rush to the water's edge and Blair's rescue. He barely made it a few steps toward the pools edge when Chase's wicked voice brought him to a stop.

"I wouldn't be in such a rush if I were you," Chase taunted flashing his familiar insane grin. "I must say she's been quite strong so far against her fears to stay conscious for as long as she has. Don't worry she won't drown--- I still need her alive for the time being. It has to be done where everything began and soon I'll have a strong new body along with the power it possesses and my own. It'll be beautiful Caleb--- watching you all die that is," The malicious words were quickly followed by his manic laughter.

Caleb's anger snapped at the threat to Blair as well as his friends and attacked. Unfortunately Chase had regained the power he'd lost during their last confrontation and was able to deflect the blast sending it straight back at Caleb. However, this time Caleb was able to see the attack coming and jumped out of his path while it made a direct hit into the wall that he'd been standing in front of sending up a spray of rubble from where it hit. Within moments Caleb was back on his feet from where he'd thrown himself to avoid the attack ready to face Chase. However, he was not meant with Chase ready to fight him.

"Caleb!" he heard Blair's familiar voice call out to him.

Looking up Caleb found that Chase now held a struggling Blair firmly in his power infused grip.

"Strange, you seem much more put out than you did last time we found ourselves a similar situation. Ah--- I see. You've fallen in love with my little sister. Such a shame, it won't be long now until her body belongs to me. Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of it and you won't have to live knowing you couldn't save her for long because once I possess her power and her body I'll be sure to destroy all of you," Chase laughed maniacally keeping his hold on the struggling Blair as he looked down at Caleb.

Fearing he knew exactly what was about to happen Caleb heard his voice yell out a loud 'NO' as he lunged for Chase only to pass through thin air as Chase disappeared along with Blair in a flash of power. Angry Caleb's fist once again met the hard cement of where he'd fallen after he'd made the lunge for Chase. It was at that moment that the silence was broken by the arrival of Reid and the rest of his friends as they burst through the doors of the building only to realize that Caleb was alone with no sign of Blair or Chase anywhere in sight.

In anger Caleb felt the hot sting of tears begin to well in the back of his eyes. The thought that once again he hadn't been able to stop Chase from reaching Blair was nearly unbearable. However, the sorrow didn't last long and was quickly replaced with the intense anger for Chase along with the even great desire to save Blair. Pushing away all thoughts except those of Blair and destroying Chase Caleb got back on to his feet and faced his friends who waited for him to make the next move.

"We're going to the Colony House," he informed them his voice having taken on a dangerous tone of deadly determination.


	17. Ch 16: Hope in Failure

Blair felt them arrive at their destination as the feeling of forcibly being pulled through the air against her will subside. Unfortunately the feeling of Chase's strong power infused hold on her did not subside with it. For a moment she took the time to take in her surroundings taking note that Chase had brought them to the old colony house--- the place where their history had begun. Taking the opportunity of having Chase distracted after transporting them Blair allowed her eyes to flash with power infusing her body with what she hoped would be enough to break herself free from Chase's own power infused hold on her. As she made to break away from him however, she found that Chase simply let his arms drop away. The force in which she had meant to use to force her out of his hold set her off balance and stumbling onto the grassy yard in front of her.

Knowing having her back to Chase was unsafe in her current situation Blair didn't let her stumble deter her. Within seconds she jumped back to her feet and spun to face the oddly silent Chase. It wasn't until she was once again facing him that she realized he was so silent. It was more than obvious that he was having too much fun enjoying the sight of her alone and in distress while he was about to accomplish what he wanted most to bother saying anything for the moment. At the reminder that she was indeed alone with her maniacal half brother Blair felt an icy cold chill of awareness creep over her. All her senses were on high alert knowing that he was much more powerful than she was and could easily over power her without even trying. With as little notice as possible Blair took in her surroundings always keeping herself facing Chase and keeping him in her line of sight.

The large grassy lawn was empty and the old decrepit house stood tall behind her. The entire area was lined by a deep forest of trees with only the single dirt road leading away back toward the main road. She was alone. And considering all the odds she didn't have much of a chance at escaping Chase on her own as long as he had twice the power she did even if she was able to use her own full power. For now all she could do was hope to hold her own long enough for the others to arrive to back her up. She only hoped she would be able to. Suddenly Chase began to move forward. Without anywhere else to go Blair's only option was to move backward.

With each step that Chase took forward smiling wickedly at her Blair thought that the sensation she felt would be akin to being hunted. Little by little she continued to move backward keeping the distance between Chase and herself unwilling to turn and let him out of her sight. It wasn't until she felt the rough surface of a tree at her back that she came to a stop. Silently she cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. While she had been so busy keeping her gaze locked on Chase she'd failed to realize that he'd only accomplished herding her into a corner. Now there was nowhere else for her to go. Cornered as she was Blair was left with few other options. The option of willingly letting Chase get closer didn't rate high in her mind leaving her with the only option left--- fight.

Before Chase was able to take another step closer Blair's eyes flashed and she sent a powerful blast of power aimed for Chase. He didn't even bother deflecting the blast yet it seemed to bounce right off him without even causing him to flinch. Blair cursed. She knew that she may not be able to reach and use her pull elemental power and that Chase had not only his power but their father's as well it was still rather insulting that he didn't even flinch getting hit with her blast. Her mind raced to come up with another plan but there was nothing left but to fight. However, there was danger in fighting him with attacks that could actually wound him. If she were to put enough power behind her attack she was more likely to drain of energy faster. If that were to happen she'd be little more than a sitting duck for Chase. As her mind raced to make a decision her violet gaze met Chase's black. In that moment she knew there was no other choice but to fight even at the risk of her life. Even knowing she couldn't possibly win against him perhaps she could wound him just enough to give Caleb and the others a better chance.

With her decision on mind Blair's eyes flashed once again and this time she put a great deal more power behind the blast she sent crashing toward Chase. While the attack didn't make contact with its mark Chase was forced to deflect it himself. Chase's maniacal laughter echoed in her ears. Glaring across the small space left between them Blair cursed once again even as a stronger more consuming sense of doubt began to seep in. Despite that doubt she refused to let her sorry excuse of a brother see it.

Blair made to attack again but her eyes never even had the chance to flash midnight before Chase simply raised his hand and invisible bonds forced her back against the tree she stood near. As the bonds tightened painfully around her Blair gritted her teeth to keep Chase from knowing that he was causing her pain. As far as she was concerened keeping him from knowing that he was causing her pain as she knew he wanted was the only form of revenage that she could manage now that she was unable to fight back.

Chase's wicked echoed in her ears once again as she took the final few steps that remained between them. When he was standing directly in front of her with only a mere few centimeters separating them he lifted his hand and placed it on her face. His fingers skimmed her cheek before making their way to her hair. Once his fingers were tangled in her hair he pulled the strands into a painful grip to force her head back against the trunk of the tree causing a wimper of pain to escape her lips. The action of jerking her head back forced Blair's violet gaze to meet his cold black gaze.

"It's such a shame about your power. It's such a rare gift to be able to control not only one but all the elements. I find it to be rather insulting to our heritage that you're so weak--- too weak to even use the power you were gifted with to its full potential. You're too afraid to use the water element. Trust me sister dear I won't be making the same mistake. Once I have your body I'll put my new powers to good use and destroy your little boyfriend and friends to insure that they don't get in my way again," Chase hissed before once again breaking out into a bout of insane laughter.

"Monster," Blair growled back angrily. "You think it's insulting? It's insulting to me to think that you and I share the same blood. No--- it's even more insulting to think that you and I share the same air."

Chase's hold on her hair tightened painfully as he glared down at her his cold gaze darkening for a brief moment before the insane grin returned to his lips.

"You're a mouthy little witch aren't you Blair," he laughed. "Sadly this little family reunion is beginning to bore me. I think it's time to say goodbye. I'll take good care of your body."

With that said Chase's fingers released their painful grip on her hair. Taking a single step back he lifted both his arms straight over his head toward the sky as his eyes glowed midnight and power began to swirl in his hands. Refusing to show fear even while facing what was sure to be her end Blair kept her gaze calm and locked on Chase refusing to let him have that final win. Little by little the power that manifested in his palms began to grow--- a dark foreboding power that swirled as if it were a sea of darkness. Soon she would be engulfed in that darkness and she would fight it until the very end as if took her life and Chase took her body and her power along with it. It seemed that she had failed in her attempt to change her fate. As hard as accepting that the evil would live on through her blood was she known there was no longer any escape. Destroying the evil that ran in her family's blood---her father's blood--- Chase's blood and the blood of so many of her ancestors had all been in vain. Yet she held on to the hope that there was still chance for it all to end. Caleb and others were still powerful and together had more power than Chase could ever have--- they had each other. Perhaps they could find a way past the curse and bring all their pain and suffering to an end when she had not been strong enough to do so. With one last glance toward Chase and the growing power he held she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in what would be her final thoughts--- her thoughts of Caleb--- the time she'd been give with him--- the chance to love him and be loved in return. She was happy that she'd at least been able to meet him before it all ended.

AN: I had actually intended for the whole climatic fight scene to be one full chapter but as I was writing this seemed to be a chapter all on its own so I decided to separate it. The big climax is next and I can't wait to write it!! Let me know what you thought and REVIEW PLEASE it keeps my fingers typing up a storm. Two chapters left!


	18. Ch 17: Let the Darkness Die

Blair heard the crash of a powerful blast hitting its mark. Confusion entered her mind as the blast that had surely taken her life caused no pain. Perhaps the death had been so quick it had been painless. As the fading echoes of the blast died away Blair slowly began to realize that something was different. She was still able to feel the strong connection to her body. Her thoughts of her death at Chase's hand were suddenly cut short when she heard familiar voices call out to her. At the sound of the familiar voices her eyes snapped open. It was then that she realized that she was very much alive while all around her had erupted into chaos with the arrival of Caleb and the rest of her friends.

As her eyes took in her surroundings Blair realized that the blast she had heard had not been Chase's at all. Finding Chase picking himself out of a pile of drirt a few yards away Blair figured that the blast must have come from one of her friends when they arrived on the scene to find him about to kill her. As Chased got back to his feet he glared angerly back at her friends who now stood in a protective wall before her ready for the fight. Blair's gaze fell on the tall figure of Caleb as he stood protectively before her. While he didn't turn or speak to her she didn't miss the quick worried sideways glances he issued her his gaze doing a quick check over for any injuries. Despite the danger they all remained in Blair suddenly felt a great sense of relief. It was as if a weight had been lifted of her heart and joy at seeing him again replaced it. Unfortunately the happiness she felt at seeing him again was soon cut short when the reality of the situation set back in.

From where she remained bond to the tree Blair attempted to struggle free from the captivity to help but it was no use as the bonds remained strong. It seemed that even while being distracted by her friends Chase wasn't willing to let her escape so easily. It was obvious that Chase was angered by the interference from Caleb and the rest of the Sons and Daughters and yet he laughed his familiar maniacal laugh. Looking at Chase now it was obvious that he had used much of his power in his attack that was meant for Blair. The blue veins that had become visible thorugh his skin once before had returned singaling the use of too much power that his current body could not withstand. It was then that Gemma's body tensed where she stood and her breath began to quicken.

"Desari," she whispered breathily her voice filled with sadness that was evident despite the quietness in which she spoke.

While Blair did not recognize the name it was evident that the stiffening of her friends that stood before her that they had. Blair turned her attention back to Chase attempting to see what exactly it was that Gemma had seen. It was then that she realized that the blue veins that covered Chase's body were not the only change he had suddenly undergone. This time his eyes had changed as well. Rather than both eyes being a cold midnight one was now a completely different color--- a color similar to Gemma's. From somewhere in the back of her mind the memory of being told that Gemma had a twin passed through her thoughts as well as the memory of being told that the twin--- Desari was a willing follower of Chase because of the love she had for him. It seemed that in the end the love Desari had held for him had cost her the ultimate price. It would explain how Chase was standing before them now in physical form when his true body had already been destroyed.

"Ah--- so I see you realized the truth little witch. Such a tragedy it was for your sister to be so blind as to willingly give her body to me. It was unfortunate that she didn't realize the consequences of the action. Yet even in death she continues to disappoint me as her body is already beginning to wear away after only a few short months," Chase informed them with obvious pleasure.

From where she stood with the others Gemma's shoulders began to shake. From where she stood behind them Blair thought that her friend was crying from the discovery of her sister's death at Chase's hands. It seemed that Gemma's reaction also elicited the same assumption in Chase's mind as well.

"Could you have still held hope that you may have been able to save her after everything?" Chase laughed. "You're such a foolish little witch--- just like your sister."

The last words were Gemma's breaking point. It was then that she lifted her head to stare directly at Chase without the slightest hint of a tear in her eyes. Instead her eyes held only one thing--- hatred.

"I accepted my sister choosing the path she did long ago. If anyone is foolish it's you making such a remark. Last time I was drained after casting the spell you forced me to cast as well as ripping your vile soul out of Tyler's body but just as a fair warning I am more than recovered!" Gemma hissed in pure anger allowing her eyes to flash black as she sent a powerful blast all her own at Chase.

Despite the state of his body Chase was able to deflect the attack well enough but it was then that everything once again erupted into chaos around her. Blasts of power were flying seemingly in all directions as each attempted to make its mark on its target. Unfortunately Chase remained strong in the battle and soon his insane dark arrogance returned.

Meanwhile a deep sense of annoyance began to set in Blair's mind as she continued to struggle against the bonds that continued to hold her against the tree. Seeing her friends fighting Chase before her was too much to bare when she was unable to join in and help them when it was as much her fight as it was there's. As she continued to struggle in vain she was forced to watch as Caleb and her friends faced off against Chase without her.

From where she observed the fight Blair watched as one particular blast of Chases' came in contact with Gemma and Tyler as they fought together. The blast set them flying backwards into what was left of the west wall of the old colony house. At that point the house had become little more than a shell of what it had once been with all the ridged gaping holes that now littered its surface. The front porch had become nothing but scorched debris along with a great deal of the house that now littered the lawn.

Tyler was the first to force himself to stand back onto his feet despite the pain he must've been in. The long sleeve shirt that he had been wearing was no longer wearable as one sleeve was barely attached. He had a few bloody scratches marring his face but from the distance it was difficult to tell precisely how deep the wounds were. However, considering the streams of blood that were marring Tyler's face they were painful. As Tyler began to help an equally wounded Gemma quickly back onto her feet Blair realized that the rest of her friends were in similar states of being bruised and in pain.

It was the battered and bloody Caleb that then drew her attention as he continued to determinedly face Chase. It was obvious they everyone was beginning to tire and yet all of them refused to give up. But as Blair's gaze drifted worriedly toward Chase she found that even while being as equally bloody and battered as her friends he still continued to smile maniacally as if he continued to hold the advantage. The blue veins that continued to pulse visible beneath his skin--- a tell tale sign that the body he possessed continued to wear away with each time he used didn't even seem to affect him. It was almost as if his own insanity and greed had pushed him to a whole new level allowing him to go beyond his limits to accomplish his dark goals. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was the blood curse that was providing him with such power. Suddenly the hope she'd begun to regain at the appearance of her friends grew slightly weaker. However, she still refused to give up and it was her friends and Caleb that were fighting even now that kept the hope alive. She only wished there was more that she could do to help them.

Suddenly Chase's smile was joined with his familiar laughter. As he continued to laugh he lifted a single hand and waved it directly in front of him. The movement released a new strong blast of power aimed directly for her friends. Even as they moved to retaliate the blast was too powerful for them to block in their current state sending all of her friends flying backwards. Once the blast was released Blair was forced to shield her eyes as best she could with all the smoke and dust it set swirling into the air. With her eyes shut she could hear the cracking of wood as the colony house truly became little more than a shell. She even felt the splinters and small shards of glass bombard her in her position as they were picked up by the blast as well. When the blast finally began to die away and she was once again able to open her eyes Blair's eyes grew wide at the horrendous sight before her.

Tyler, Reid, and Peyton had all been sent flying through the barely there wall of the colony house to make a violent landing in a pile of broken glass and debris. Meanwhile Lux and Gemma had landed harshly in another pile of debris outside the shell of a house. None of them moved. They remained unconscious where they had landed. Blair's eyes searched frantically across the battlefield for any sign of the two people she had yet to see. When she didn't see Pogue or Caleb she thought she'd felt her heart turn to ice and begin to crack--- ready to splinter off into a million unrepeatable pieces.

It was obvious that Chase's mind jumped to conclusion when no one stood before him as his loud maniac laugh echoed around her. However, Blair barely took in the sound as her mind continued to race with thoughts of Caleb and her friends. She still couldn't find Caleb or Tyler among the ruins of the battlefield. However, moments later a new sound reached her ears. The sound must have caught Chase's attention as well because his laughter of victory came to an abrupt halt. The sound was a rustling of sorts joined by the crush of glass. It almost sounded as if things were being thrown and shifted. Following the direction of the sound Blair's eyes zeroed in on the area where the colony house's porch had once stood that was now nothing more than a pile of debris like the rest of the house. It was then that silent cursed reached her ears before both Tyler and Caleb dug their way out of the pile of debris. Despite the dire situation the sight of Caleb even as battered and wounded as he was brought a quick sense of relief of Blair. Once they had both completely dug themselves out of the debris they returned to face Chase.

"Please Caleb let me help!" Blair pleaded unwilling to see him or any of her friends get hurt as she did nothing.

"I can't risk that," Caleb replied simply not even bothering to look away from Chase to tell her so.

"It seems I'll have to change my plans around a little bit. At least this way I'll get to kill you first and have my little sister get the privilege of watching," Chase growled angrily while still managing to maintain the same malice and insanity that were so much a part of him.

Blair knew even just by looking at Chase now that while he looked weak with his current body dying around him he was indeed capable of accomplishing exactly what he said he would. As long as the curse remained in tack there was little that he could now do while he drew on its evil dark magic. It was that thought that brought darkness to her heart. When Caleb refused to even attempt to release her so that she could help she renewed struggles tenfold.

Suddenly Chase began to make his move sending Caleb and Pogue into action as well. Pogue made the first attack sending a blast of power aimed for Chase. Unfortunately, Chase deflected it with a simple wave of his hand before launching his own blast at Pogue. With their body's growing weaker from the wounds Pogue knew without a doubt that he didn't have a chance in hell of deflecting the blast, even if he could the energy to do so was too precious and could be better used in attacking. His decision to dodge was made in a split second but even then it was too late. The power hit Pogue with a strong blast to the chest knocking the wind out of him and launching him backward into the ruins of the house. Blair watched with desperate fear filled eyes as Pogue never returned from where he'd disappeared into the ruins.

Caleb was torn. He could see all of his friends surrounding him as they laid unconscious and wounded. He was aware of Blair's constant struggles to free herself from Chase's bonds that kept her from joining the battle. That was how he wanted it. He wasn't willing to risk her life by having her join them in battle. It wasn't fair to deny her that chance--- it wasn't fair to deny his friends the chance to have more power on their side to fight with. He just couldn't allow it. By not being able to reach her full abilities with her power made her a huge target. If he didn't succeed in bring Chase down he was confident that in such a situation Blair would be able to break through the bonds to escape. She had run for a long time before Chase had tracked her down to Ipswich. Perhaps she would be able to disappear off his radar once again.

Since their arrival at the colony house Caleb had made sure to avoid looking back her knowing he would feel that need to go to her. It was a temptation that was difficult to resist when he knew how distraught she was. He looked back enough to ensure himself that she was unhurt but he hadn't been able to meet her eyes. Her big clear violet eyes that always managed to draw him in. Even now he knew that if he looked into them he'd see her love as clear as day no matter how much fear was there as well. He would fight to protect her--- to save her in the same way he would do just about anything to see her smile or to see her laugh.

When he was the only one left standing to face Chase, Caleb silently hoped that Pogue's inability to rejoin the fight was due to nothing more than him falling unconscious. Pushing away the worry for the safety of his friends and Blair he faced Chase. While Chase was seemingly distracted by his enjoyment of taking out Pogue, Caleb made his move.

With a flash of his black eyes Caleb sent a powerful blast of sharp glass shards from the ruins of the colony house mixed with a large amount of his power. Chase had little time to dodge the attack this time around. His already dark eyes glared back at Caleb as he remained were he stood until the blast hit him full force while a majority of the damage hit a barrier he erected only moments before the hit. Moving to retaliate on his own he gathered his power into one large blast mixing it with the discarded glass shards from Caleb's attack and with one swift movement sent the blast flying toward Caleb. Caleb made his best attempts at blocking the attack as well but with the extra energy Chase was receiving from the dark power of the blood curse his body was no longer affected by his decaying body leaving him with a lot of power to spare. The blast broke through his barrier within seconds. The moment his barrier failed him Caleb felt the powerful blast make contact with his body harshly knocking the air out of him. He felt the piercing pain of the sharp edges of the glass shards that had been mixed with the blast as they slashed across his skin leaving behind jagged bleeding wounds. Through the blast Caleb was able to hold his ground but the damage had been done and in his weakened state he fell to his knees.

Unwilling to fall---- unwilling to let him hurt Blair, Caleb made every attempt to struggle back to his feet. Through his hazy mind he could hear her desperate pleads from somewhere in the background. Her soft sobs mixed with her desperate pleas caused his heart to constrict painfully. It was when those sounds were met with the all too familiar manic laughter of Chase that the anger it caused gave him the strength he needed to get back onto his feet. Unfortunately, as weakened as he was he no longer stood a chance. The moment that Caleb managed to get back onto his feet Chase made his next move.

Nearly invisible ropes of power suddenly shot out from Chase wrapping themselves tightly around Caleb. Caleb was powerless as Chase lifted him into the air laughing all the while before sending him flying across the field to land violently on the hard ground only a few feet from where Pogue still laid unconscious. Blair looked at the scene with wide panicked eyes as Caleb lay unmoving, his horrible wounds continuing to bleed. In that moment the world seemed to slow.

"No!" Blair screamed at the sight of her friends lying bloody and broken among the ruins of the colony house.

Tears began to stream unchecked down her cheeks. The thought of not being able to help them was nearly unbearable. Knowing that as they laid unconscious on the ground with Chase ready to destroy them felt as if something was crushing her heart. She felt as if she could no longer breathe. She didn't know if she even wanted to. Her mind could only think of them in danger--- her friends--- Caleb dying while she could only stand and watch was killing her. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone--- she had to save him and her friends--- no matter the cost.

The panic she had felt intensified. Memories flashed like silent images across her mind. Every moment that she had spent with those she loved. She saw every moment spent with her friends. She saw every moment with Caleb. And she saw every moment with the family that had been stolen from her. The familiar agonizing feeling of drowning suddenly filled her. It was the same feeling she felt the day she lost everything for the first time and could not bring herself to stop it from happing. However, this time something was different. Suddenly the images of the happiness she felt with those closest to her altered becoming something altogether different. The images that flashed across her mind were of Chase destroying everything she held dear as he took no mercy on their lives. Images of all his hatred and greed--- the darkness that lived and breathed within him--- the same darkness that he welcomed with everything he was. It was the same darkness that stood for everything that she despised. It was the darkness that had stolen and destroyed everything. It was the darkness that haunted her for so many years---- it was same darkness that she was cursed with--- a curse of the blood. In her eyes it nothing less shameful.

As the images continued to fill her mind Blair began to feel something new overcome the sensation drowning. Little by little it filled her taking over the fear and panic that had been there only moments ago. Soon it filled her completely leaving no room for the feelings that had once been. Blair quickly realized exactly what that feeling was. It was the feeling of a new hope. She felt the pain, the anger and sorrow all boil down into one simple need. The need to destroy the darkness that had haunted her life--- the darkness that had taken so much--- the darkness that was part her no matter how much she had always denied it. It felt as if all the resentment was washed away. It was a feeling unlike any she had ever felt before. It filled her with a strength she never knew she had. It filled her with a righteous anger that only intensified the strength and courage her new found clarity provided her. In that moment of clarity she realized what it was she needed to do. There was no longer any choice to run. She couldn't nor did she want to.

As her mind came back into reality Blair heard the manic evil laughter of Chase from somewhere nearby. With her sobs having come to an end she glanced around the area with tear stained cheeks. Even through the billowing dust that had been blown into the air by the battle between Chase and her friends Blair could still make out the unconscious bodies of Caleb and her friends where she'd seen them last. None of them had yet to move or show any sign of regaining consciousness anytime soon. The sight brought a new wave of anger over her intensifying that which she already felt. In the next moment Blair was moving, free of the bonds that had held her only moments ago. She never even realized what she had done until she was standing directly before Chase with only a few short yards separating them across their battle grounds.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sister. I'd almost forgotten you were there. I see you broke out of my bonds. How did a weak little thing like you manage that," Chase chuckled darkly looking her up and down without even a hint of worry at what she had done. "At least you got the pleasure of watching me kill what's left of the people you love before I finish you off and take that body of yours for myself along with your power. Such a shame really. I think I would have much preferred watching Caleb's face as I kill you in front of him for a little revenge of my own."

Chase's words were the final straw. It was if his words broke the final link in the chain that had held back something within her. It was then that once again a new sensation filled Blair. It was a sensation she she'd never felt and yet it seemed so familiar as if it had always been lurking beneath surface. It felt as if it was apart her--- as if it had always been apart her. Seconds later her eyes flashed with the power only this time there was something a lot different. The flash caught Chase's attention bringing his manic laughter to a sudden halt. Even from where he stood across the field he could see that her eyes were much different than any other eyes flashing black with power. Instead as the power flashed across her eyes they shown with a clear sapphire blue--- reminiscent of the deep ocean on a cloudless sunny day.

Along with reaching the new power coursing through her Blair suddenly felt the burdening weight of the curse that she carried crack. She had finally let of everything--- she'd let of her fear. Water--- the element that had once always kept her weak and her power incomplete could no longer hold her back. It was because of her letting that go that this new power she felt within her felt so unfamiliar and yet it felt as if it belonged. It was the power over the water element that had finally been released within her. A power that had always been hers. A power that completed her true power. Now she could bring an end to the curse that plagued her and everyone she loved.

With such knowledge a thrill ran through her body combining with the anger, courage and strength putting her into action. With one final glance around at her fallen love and friends Blair's eyes flashed once again only this time they flashed with a deep midnight black--- her new power already having infused itself within her with the rest of her power. Glancing away from Chase, Blair looked down at the pendent that had always seemed to weight so heavily around her neck--- the pendent that held her family's dark blood curse. Her glance was fast and her gaze quickly returned to Chase who continued to watch her with cautious eyes. Without a second thought Blair suddenly reached up and with a forceful tug pulled the gold chain of the pendent from around her neck. She could feel the glossy surface of the blood red and gold stone in her palm as well as its sudden apparent frailty. Knowing that where it had once been impossible to destroy the small cursed stone Blair tightened her grip around it and heard the snap crushing the stone in her palm with ease.

In his silence it seemed that for the first time Chase had been brought to a complete stand still at the strange new happening. Even his twisted mind couldn't wrap itself around what was happening--- at least not until it was too late. However, even the shock or the barest possibility that he would not succeed in his mission would stop him for long. His greed, hatred and darkness would always push him past his limits making him believe he was all powerful and that there he couldn't do and no one that could stand in his way. It was such a belief that moved him into action as well. His loud manic laughter rang out across the battlefield echoing as the wind carried it.

"Is that all you can think to do little sister--- destroying an old piece of jewelry?" Chase laughed, apparently unaware as to what the pendent had actually been. Unfortunately for him he would find out too late that he had little chance of winning now that the cursed stone that had housed all the evil and darkness of their family that feed his own darkness and kept him going had been destroyed.

Anger flashed across Blair's eyes bringing an even darker shade of black upon her eyes. Blair's entire stance changed as she brought herself to full height facing Chase head on. Without a word she lifted her arms parallel to the ground pausing for a brief moment before raising them directly above her. From the distance where he stood Chase could make out the soft sound of Blair's voice as she began to chant something, however, the nearly silent words were lost to the wind. It was then that he took the opportunity to attack sending a bombardment of powerful blasts at her. Moments before they hit a shimmering barrier of light suddenly appeared around her taking the form of a perfect star around her. Chase's attacks disintegrated when met with the shimmering light of the barrier as if they were nothing. The sight of his attacks being beaten back with such nonchalant ease caused a bubbling anger to rise up within Chase strengthening his insanity, but not his power. Unwilling to let himself be beaten so easily he began to bombard Blair with attack after attack hoping that one would get through her barrier and destroy her. With each attack that missed he screamed out in anger before sending out another power attack.

As Chase's insanity continued to push him to attack Blair began to concentrate her power into her palms, calling on the power every element in her control to create the attack that would finally bring everything to an end. Even now Chase had no chance at survival yet with each attack he weakened himself even more.

"Do you really think you'll be able to keep me away from you for long?" Chase hissed still confident that he would succeed.

Blair watched him from behind her shield with clear midnight eyes. It was apparent that he no longer drew on the power of the blood curse. There was no darkness to sustain his weakening power or the decaying body in which he possessed. Soon she would rid the world of his evil for good and without the darkness sustained by the blood curse that was sustained by the stone he would have no chance at surviving this time--- he would finally die--- the evil would finally die--- the darkness would end once and for all with him. And she and her friends would be able to live without the threat of everything he stood for haunting them.

Suddenly, Blair was pulled from that happy thought. From somewhere nearby she heard a loud pain filled groan followed by the sound of rustling and the movement of boards and crunching of broken glass. Blair's eyes caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Insured that she was safe from Chase beneath her shield Blair allowed her gaze to turn from Chase and move across the area. Once she caught sight of the source of movement her eyes grew large and a wave of relief overcame her. Not far behind her Caleb had awakened from his unconscious state along with Tyler and Peyton. The three of them were bloody and obviously wounded but at seeing them awake Blair couldn't help but feel relieved.

She watched as the three moved slowly and painfully toward their other fallen friends and attempted to wake them--- and at the very least pull them from the rubble and debris of the colony house. Despite their wounds they were obviously fully aware of what was going on around them and kept an almost constant watch on the movements of Chase and herself. More than once she caught Caleb's worried glance as he found her gaze across the distance between them. In those few silent glances Blair felt so much love flowing into her through the connection they shared. With the strength of the love she felt for Caleb she had no doubt that he was feeling the same strength of love that she did. Tearing his gaze away from hers Caleb went back to helping awaken his from and getting them back on their feet. They wasted no time in waking the rest of their friends ignoring their pain for speed and the need to stand together against Chase.

It was then that Blair became aware of Chase's bombardment of attacks on her coming to an end. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had taken notice of the revival of Caleb and her friends. Blair's gaze shot back to Chase who was now no longer paying her any attention but was instead watching her friends get back onto their feet. It was impossible to miss the wicked glee in Chase's black eyes as he watched them or the insane grin that spread across his lips. Chase glanced back over at her flashing her his wicked grin. Blair could see the malicious intent in his eyes even before he moved. Turning back away from her Chase made to attack her friends. As weak as Chase's attacks had been against her Blair knew that none of them would stand a chance against his attacks as wounded as they were.

Blair rushed into action, intent on making her attack before Chase had the chance at releasing his attack on her friends. In seconds she pushed all of her power up into her palms adding the last of the power needed to launch her attack. The blast she held in her palms was a massive gathering of power created with the one purpose of destroying the evil and darkness that made up Chase. The moment the attack was fully formed she wasted no time in releasing it, aiming it straight for Chase. Chase's eyes grew wide at the sight of the huge powerful blast. He never had the chance to even attempt dodging or counterattack before the blast made impact all that he managed was a loud angry pain filled scream before being engulfed in the blast.

Upon impact it was as if something exploded sending a huge aftershock of power outward catching anything nearby in its current. From the corner of her eye Blair saw Caleb and the rest of her friends brace themselves against the ground in preparation for the aftershock. Unfortunately as close as she was to the blast she did not have time to do the same. Blair's barrier wasn't able to block the current of power that traveled outward as it crashed into her knocking the air out of her as she was sent flying backward.

Blair heard the worried cries of Caleb and her friends as they watched her go flying backwards from being hit by the current of power from her own attack. She felt herself land among the rubble of the colony house. As the aftershocks wore away Blair looked around where she'd landed dizzily--- weak and sore. However, such weakness and soreness seemed like nothing compared to the joy and freedom that she felt at that moment. Chase was gone for good and her friends were alive. She was alive and would finally have the chance to be happy without being haunted by an overhanging darkness--- she would be able to happy with them and be in love with Caleb. Everything was going to be okay.

Just as she was wobbling back to her feet to join Caleb and the others Blair suddenly felt the heat of immense pain as what was left of the house gave way and came crashing in around her. After that all she was aware of was the frantic calling of her name in Caleb's familiar voice that was soon joined by the voices of her friends. Seconds later she gave into the pain--- her world went black.

For a moment Caleb starred in shock at pile of rubble and debris that had once been the colony house were they'd held their Covenant of Silence meetings. The same house that had just fallen in around the girl he loved. It took only mere seconds for him to pull himself out of the shock. Before he realized it he was running toward the huge pile of rubble only half aware that his friends followed close behind. Ignoring the pain from his wounds pushed himself to reach the edge of the pile of rubble. Once he reached it he wasted no time in beginning to frantically dig through the boards and broken glass where he had last seen her before she disappeared beneath the ruins. His friends joined him as they hurriedly began digging for the buried friend.

A few moments later when they removed the final board they found Blair laying dirty and unconscious among the ruins. When the standing remains of the house had fallen in around her she'd received many cuts and bruises the worst of the cuts having likely been created by the sharp shards of glass. For a moment Caleb only looked down at her wear she laid almost too afraid to touch her only to discover that she had not survived. However, as he looked down at her he took in the sight of her chest moving in tune with her soft shallow breaths. Unable to fight the need to touch her--- to hold her--- Caleb kneeled down and carefully lifted her into his arms keeping in mind that she may have sustained an injury that they could not outwardly see.

Once she was in his arms Caleb felt what little energy he had left leave his legs forcing him to sit on the ground. Even then he refused to release her. As he held her he allowed his fingers to tangle themselves in her raven hair. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her face. Even in unconsciousness and as battered as she was Caleb thought her the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Smiling he kissed her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on her lips uncaring that his friends were watching.

"You were amazing sweetheart. Just hold on I am going to take care of you. Everything is going to be okay now," he whispered into her ear.

AN: It's SHAMEFUL how long this chapter took me to complete… However, I must say it was also a pain in the ass to write. My mind was not agreeing with my typing. I had to rewrite, add and delete so much almost constantly because I didn't like how my ideas were coming out--- honestly it was worse than a writer's block. I think I finally got it though. So here it is. The last chapter should take me a day or two to write and will soon be up. Be on the lookout for it to read how everything comes to an end for my The Covenant Series. Since its soon coming to an end I have to ask that you review!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Epilogue: Come What May

Blair made her way through the cloudiness of her unconscious to once again become aware of the world around her. When she was finally able to open her eyes she was met with the bright unyielding light that sent a jolt of pain through her head. Little by little as her eyes adjusted to the light she glanced around and realized that she was in a hospital bed. Her realization of where she was was quickly cut short when a familiar voice reached her ears sending a wave of happiness and relief through her aching body.

"You're finally awake," Caleb's familiar calm gentle deep voice spoke from beside her.

Blair's eyes darted to her side taking in the sight of Caleb dressed in a white tank top and loose jeans. Her eyes didn't miss the sight of the stark white bandages that were wrapped around his forehead and forearm along with the numerous small cuts and bruises that marked his skin. Although she couldn't see them Blair was sure that there were more bandages wrapping his wounds that were invisible beneath his clothes. However, such things were quickly over looked when Blair's violet eyes came to rest on Caleb's deep blue gaze. Despite her aching body Blair couldn't stop herself as she practically launched herself at Caleb wrapping her arms around his next to hold him close. It seemed as if she hadn't held him or touched him in ages and doing so now filled her with the assurance that he truly was safe and alive.

It seemed that he felt the same as well because seconds after her arms locked around his next his locked around her waist and pulled her close. Blair had no protest when Caleb pulled away from the embrace only to swoop down and capture her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. However, that kiss didn't stay sweet and gentle for long. It was almost as if all their worries that they wouldn't survive that last fight came rushing to the surface and little by little the kiss grew more fevered and intense. Their passionate kiss only came to a stop when Blair could no longer withstand the strain on her wounded aching body and was forced to pull away with a whimper of pain. Disgruntled by her aching body Blair fell back down on the bed and looked back up at the smiling Caleb. Despite being upset that she wasn't able to hold him and be held in return without being in pain she couldn't help but smile back at the love she saw shinning in his eyes--- at the love she felt through the deep bond they shared.

"Where are the others?" she asked suddenly realizing with a hint of fear that all of their friends were absent.

"Everyone is fine. A little banged up maybe but okay. Right now I am guessing their all back at home or the dorms resting up. We were all pretty banged up after everything," Caleb explained.

"You should be resting too," Blair replied observing once again Caleb's bandaged body.

"I'll be okay. I didn't want to leave you alone," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Everything is going to be okay now," Blair said with a bright smile.

Caleb was awestruck by Blair's beautiful smile and he could see that it reached her equally beautiful lively eyes. In that moment he knew she was right. He knew that as long as he had his friends and as long as she was with him everything would be alright. Now they would all live their lives together--- they could all be happy. There was no more darkness to cloud their lives. However, there was still more he wanted to discuss with Blair. Pulling his gaze away from hers Caleb turned to rummage through his pants pocket. Once he found what it was he was looking for he clasped it tightly in his hand and held his clenched fist out to Blair waiting for her to move to take what it was he offered. Confused by the action Blair did what he silently asked and held out her hand to take whatever it was he offered. However, when it was the familiar gold and red stone pendent now cracked across its glossy surface that he dropped into her hand she stiffened in distaste and glared down at the offending stone.

"Why would you give me this?" she demanded angrily.

"You should keep it," he replied calmly.

"Why would I want this?"

"Once it was a huge weight on your shoulders but now that weight is gone. Now you should wear it as a new reminder," Caleb reasoned. "A reminder of what you accomplished to get where you are now. You should wear it was a reminder of everything you went through and why you went through it."

While Blair wanted to argue with Caleb's logic out of sheer hate for what the stone had once been to her she couldn't deny that he was right. She'd been through so much all of her life. She'd lived through so much darkness before she reached the light that came with Caleb and her friends. She'd reached her full power to destroy what would have destroyed her and everything she cared about. The curse the stone had once possessed was dead and all because she'd been strong enough to do so. Caleb was right--- she'd keep the stone and wear it. She'd wear it in memory of the light she'd found within the darkness.

"Alright," she sighed smiling up at him as she replaced the cracked stone on its golden chain around her next and for the first time it felt as if it weight nothing.

Even when the chain was securely fastened back around her next Blair's gaze didn't leave Caleb's. Instead little by little the two were moving closer together once again. Just as their lips were about to connect the door to the hospital room banged open and Lux as bandaged as Caleb was walked in talking animatedly obviously not having realized that she had interrupted an intimate moment--- at least not until she'd already interrupted it.

"Opps," she said apologetically to her brother and friend. "Sorry about the interruption but I thought I should come and check to see if she'd woken up yet. Good to see your alive Blair!" Lux said happily coming into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Lux," Caleb acknowledged a little put out that they'd been interrupted. "Where's Reid?" He asked knowing how little his sister and her fiancé her apart--- hardly ever which he'd always found strange for Reid. He had always found it that despite their somewhat similar personalities Lux had managed to reel Reid in a little bit. In short Reid may continue to act tough but Caleb hadn't missed how Lux seemed to have him wrapped around her little figure.

"He's at our place still sleeping it off. I am still not feeling too hot myself but there's something I wanted to show you," Lux explained pulling a piece of paper from her jacket pocket that was obviously quit old in its yellowed and frayed state. "I went back to the colony house today to dig out the Book of Damnation and to get this," Lux told them. "Before I show you I have to ask you something Caleb. I've already talked to the rest of the guys and they all said the something. Have you felt any different after what happened at the colony house--- now that Chase is gone?"

Blair stared up at Lux confused by the question but looked to Caleb to listen to his answer. At first he was silent as if pausing to think carefully about his answer.

"Actually, now that you ask," he started. "Despite all the aches and pains from the cuts and bruises I feel great. It's almost like I am free. I feel powerful like my Power has never been so strong before yet at the same time I feel relaxed and under control. It's weird."

"Not so weird," Lux replied with a shake of her long wave brown hair.

Caleb and Blair both stared up at her in confusion as she then unfolded the paper and held it out to them. Caleb took the paper immediately realizing that it was the page from the Book of Damnation that had not too long ago been missing from the book. Holding the paper so that Blair could see the words as well Caleb reread the intricately scrolled words that marked the page.

***

One prophecy turns to four. With her prophecy foretold the daughter of Silence will no longer walk alone. She is the start with three more to follow. What was once a covenant of five will become a covenant of eight. As the circle completes they must stand together each facing a destiny that only they can decide its outcome.

With no control she succumbs to the fear. Seeing what is was and maybe she interferes with plans of darkness. Embracing who she is and a love makes her strong. Only when she faces her fears can she find it in herself to save what's important.

A girl of hidden secrets buried in the past. Running from the betrayer she finds her refuge. However, she may try she can never stand alone. To survive the spell of darkness to come she must accept love and friendship. To save them she must decide if she can destroy a part of herself.

Her past is black but not her soul. With power sought by darkness itself she has nowhere to run. To defeat an evil returned, an evil bonded by blood, she must accept her place and be accepted in return.

When each has found their place and their destiny the circle will truly be complete and forever the Power will live on when touched by the greatest power of all.

***

"You and the rest of the guys' feel--- free, because in a sense you are. The prophecy has been fulfilled. Chase--- the darkness is gone--- we've each carried out the destiny we were meant to carry out--- and we've all been touched by the greatest power of all--- love," Lux explained with a huge care free smile and shinning green eyes. "You no longer have to live with the threat of addiction or having your life stolen little by little from you when you use and our families in the future will not be plagued with it either. I guess you could call it an act of good will--- we've all shown that we could handle the Power safely after destroying the biggest threat our power and heritage had."

The news brought a new light to the already happy situation. Lux stayed to talked and laugh with Blair for a few minutes but she soon became aware that Blair and her brother wanted some more time alone. Anxious herself to go back to Reid and to share her discovery with him Pogue and Tyler she said her goodbyes and left the room closing the door firmly behind her. Once they were alone again a comfortable silence filled the room.

Caleb could feel the strong connection between himself and Blair. He could feel how strong and unrelenting their feelings were for each other. However, as the silence wore on the need to reassure her of those feelings grew stronger with each passing minute. He knew she could feel how he felt just as he could feel how she felt about him but it felt like years since he had hold her so. He hadn't even told her so since she'd woke up even though he'd whispered it numerous times in her ear while she'd been unconscious. He wanted to tell her how he felt every single day even if he didn't have to. He wanted to tell her he loved her a hundred times every day for the rest of their lives. Now the need to tell her was nearly impossible to ignore. He wanted to tell her again exactly how he felt just as he did their first night together. In that moment he also knew something that he wanted to ask her.

"Reid once called me a stubborn idiot and an ass for letting you go. As much as I hate to admit that Reid was right about anything, he was. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. That same night I told you that there was something undeniable between us. I almost walked away from that spark of something undeniable. But now I can't walk away--- I don't want to. I would be foolish to not consider what we have a gift. You give me so much--- more than you can ever imagine. You give me direction, beauty and meaning to my life. I've never had anything like that before I met you. And now that I have you I won't ever be letting that spark go--- I won't let you go. We've been through so much to get here and come what may I'll always be with you, I'll always protect you and I'll always love you. It's the way it was meant to be. And there's one more thing that I think was meant to be--- Blair Lehay, will you marry me?"

Blair hadn't even made it half way through Caleb's touching confession before she felt the tears begin to sting at the back of her eyes. Only a few words later and she was no longer able to hold them back. Everything felt as if it had fallen in to place. Her heart was free of all the burden it had once held. Now all that left was love. She loved her friends and above all she loved Caleb. As she listened to him it was almost impossible to hold herself back from launching herself back into his arms and holding him close in a tight embrace and pull him in for a kiss. However, when Caleb reached the end of his speech and his question registered in her mind she came to a sudden halt. Everything seemed to slow down in that single moment once the question was uttered. She never even realized that she was holding her breath in shock as within her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

Suddenly the mass of thoughts whirling in a chaotic mess within her mind came to a sudden stop as well. When her mind paused it rested on the thought of how much she loved Caleb and how she wanted nothing more to be with him. There was a time not too long ago that she saw no future for herself. Before him she wouldn't even have been able to recall the last meaningful relationship romantic or otherwise she'd had. Now, she had the chance to have everything she'd always wanted but never thought she'd have. Even better she could have it all with the only man she'd ever loved--- the only man she'd ever love.

As fast as she'd come to a halt Blair was once again moving no longer holding herself back from what she had wanted to do. Within seconds her arms were wrapping themselves around Caleb's neck to pull him close before tangling themselves into his hair. Smiling brightly Blair looked down at him from her slightly higher angle were she sat looking deeply into his deep blue eyes with her violet gaze. Leaning down she paused when their lips were barely a few centimeters from touching.

"Come What May and everything else--- I love you Caleb--- my answer is yes," Blair whispered with a huge happy grin full of love.

Blair never even had the chance to close the short distance between her lips and Caleb's before Caleb did so for her. If it was possible Blair thought this kiss to be the most passionate and loving kiss they'd ever shared--- although she'd thought that with just about every one of their kisses. However, this kiss was different in its own way. This kiss was the first kiss marking a new beginning--- a new beginning of friendship, happiness and love.

THE END.

AN:

And so my series comes to an end. I hope for those of you who have read from "I Dare You" enjoyed the whole series or for those of you who read only Caleb fics I hope you enjoyed "Come What May". I had so much fun writing them and am glad they were well liked. With the ending of this story I am ready to try a different type of story and will try my hand at a 'Twilight' fanfic featuring Jacob and my OC Scarlett Hart. It's already all in my head all I have to do is iron out a few minor details and Ill begin writing soon. I may have a Jasper fic in my mind too. Don't worry! This won't be the last of my covenant fanfics. Once I finish at least one of my two Twilight fanfics--- depending on if I can work out the details for the JasperXOC or Bella fanfic--- I'll be returning to the Covenant fanfictiondom. By then I should have worked up some new ideas to use in a covenant fanfic. Once again thanks for sticking with me--- I know I've been a little slower than my usual pace with this story at points. Please review this final chapter I'd like to know what you thought about my ending.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
